To My Enemy I've Come to Love
by celestial-fire-angel
Summary: AU. Seto, Marik, Otogi and Ryou are known as the 4 Kings of Meio High, a school for the rich. Enter Yami, a poor student there on a scholarship. The 4 Kings believe they own everything but Yami is determined to show that they don't own him.[SxYY]
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come to Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Mainly Seto x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone. I'm new to writing in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom! I hope my first story in this fandom will be enjoyable! This story takes some of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and places them in the Meteor Garden setting (a chinese dramam based off of the manga Hana Yori Dango) with a little of my own twist thrown in. I hope I do a good enough job. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Meteor Garden.

**Chapter One:**

The wind blew coldly, scattering the dried leaves across the pavement. Yami Mutou stood at the gates to Meio Private High, breathing in the crisp autumn air. Another day of classes were ready to greet him as he walked through those heavy iron gates. He shifted his bag to the other shoulder as he walked past the fountain that stood in front of the school. Making his way inside the building, Yami quickly walked to his locker to get his books.

"Yami!"

Yami turned around and saw his best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya walking towards him, a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Jou," Yami said, slamming the metal locker closed and spinning the combination lock.

"What's up?" Jou asked.

"Nothing really, although I just found out that I have to work late night shifts too," Yami said, making a face.

"Man, that sucks," Jou said. "You're working too hard, relax."

Yami shook his head. "I can't," he said. "You know my scholarship only pays for a little bit. I have to come up with the difference. I can't very well ask Ji-chan to help because he's also putting Yugi through school."

"Right," Jou said. "So how is the little squirt?"

Yami smiled. "When he's not annoying me about this place, he's got his head buried under those Duel Monsters cards."

"Can't blame him," Jou said. "Heard you were top duelist at Domino High."

Yami shrugged. "It's all the past now, Jou," he said. He started walking down the still empty halls. But he knew that soon, the other students would be filing in and the hallways would be filled the chatter of voices. And with those students _they _would arrive as well.

_They_ were Kaiba Seto, Otogi Ryuuji, Ishtar Marik and Bakura Ryou were known as the 4 Kings of Meio High. They were the richest of all the students at Meio. In fact, each owned a portion of the school, which was why they never bothered to follow the rules that were set there.

Yami could say that he didn't like any of the guys in that particular group. The arrogant attitudes they displayed to everyone grated on Yami's nerves. Of course what could he do against them? What could anyone do? No one in their right mind would dare clash swords with any of them lest they wanted to be expelled from the school. But of course Yami was different from all the other students here.

Shaking his head, Yami made his way towards his classroom, his books tucked under his arms.

"Yami," Jou called out.

Yami turned towards his friend. "Yes?" he asked.

"They're here," Jou said, looking down a different hallway.

Yami shrugged. "Let's get to class," he said. He continued walking the same way he had been, only a little faster. If he could help it, he preferred not to have any interaction with the 4 Kings.

---------------------------

Kaiba Seto strolled through the hallways, leading his group through the school to make his way to class. It wasn't that he needed to go to class, he practically owned the school, but he liked to intimidate the other students. On his left, Ishtar Marik and on his right, Otogi Ryuuji, both enjoyed torturing the other students as much as he did. Bringing up the back of the pack was Bakura Ryou, the quiet member of their group who wasn't quite as bad as the other three.

"Hey Seto," Marik said. "Isn't that blonde what's his name's friend?"

"That transfer student with the freaky hair?" Otogi asked.

Seto shrugged. "Whatever, they aren't important," he said. "Waste of my time and money." His sapphire blue eyes narrowed slightly as they approached Jou. He didn't know some one like him could have gotten into the school and managed to stay alive.

"Yo Kaiba," Jou greeted with a grin on his face.

Seto kept walking, not acknowledging Jou's presence. Otogi answered for him. "Don't bother," he said. The four made their way down the same hallway Yami was currently walking down.

"Hey, it's that transfer student," Marik said.

Seto merely nodded and continued walking towards Yami, who was trying very hard to ignore the voices that were coming closer. Reaching to adjust the books under his arm, Yami rounded a corner and walked into his classroom.

"Hey Yami," another one of his friends greeted him.

"Hey Honda," Yami said, sliding into his seat.

"You hear about the cruise that's coming up?" Honda asked, twirling a pencil lazily between his fingers.

"No," Yami said. "It doesn't matter, I'm not going anyways."

"Come on," Honda said. "You need _some_ fun in your life."

Yami shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I can't afford to go."

He placed his books on his desk and placed his head on top of his books. It was tough balancing work and school. Last night Yami had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning finishing all the schoolwork his teachers had assigned.

"You okay Yami?" Honda asked, genuinely concerned for the tri-colored teen.

"Probably dying from starvation," a voice cut in.

Yami jerked his head up and narrowed his crimson eyes, "That's not true," he growled to Seto, who was leaning against the door to the classroom. "What are you doing here?"

Seto sauntered up to Yami, looking down at the other. "It's my school, I can be wherever I please," Seto said haughtily.

Yami glared at the blue-eyed teen. "Get out," he said.

"This is hilarious," Seto said, turning to the others. "Did you hear that? He told me to get out."

"Lost his mind," Marik said. "You know who you're dealing with?"

"I know," Yami said boredly. "4 Kings, owners of the school, Their Majesties of Meio High. Who doesn't know you?"

"Then you should know that we could have you expelled from this school," Otogi stepped up and said.

A flash of fear went through Yami's eyes. He liked it at Meio High and had worked so hard to get here. He wasn't about to let a couple of rich, spoiled people have control over him. "Is that a threat?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"You're poor and stupid?" Seto said.

Yami stood up quickly, his hands clenched into fists. "Shut up," he said. "You don't know anything."

"You made him defensive, Kaiba," Marik noted with a slight smile.

"And I care how?" Seto asked, turning to Marik. "Nothing but dirt under my feet." He turned back to Yami, full smirk on his face.

Yami had had enough of Seto's comments and arrogance. He strode quickly over to Seto and delivered a swift punch to that smirking face. He felt satisfaction in the action and watched as the taller teen staggered, placing a hand over the wounded flesh.

"Bastard," Seto hissed. "You dare to raise a hand to me?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Yami said angrily.

Seto just stared at Yami for a moment. Marik and Otogi advanced on the smaller teen, fists ready to deliver the same treatment Yami had just dealt Seto. Two fists connected with Yami's body. One fist landed on his face, striking hard enough to split his lip and the other made its way to his stomach. Yami grimaced and doubled over. "Stop," Seto said, holding both boys back. "Let's go."

"You're just going to let him go?" Marik asked.

"What's the deal?" Otogi asked. "Usually you'd let us finish the job."

"I said let's go," Seto said firmly, turning around and walking out of the classroom. Marik and Otogi shrugged and followed.

Ryou stayed behind and watched as Yami straightened out and winced as he sat down, wiping the blood from his lip. He walked over to Yami and held out a white handkerchief. "You're still bleeding," Ryou said quietly.

Yami just stared at Ryou unbelievingly. A member of the 4 Kings was actually being nice? Yami felt a small amount of respect bubble up inside him for this seemingly gentler teen. The large brown eyes seemed so much warmer than that jerk with the blue eyes. "Thank you," Yami said, taking the cloth and holding it to his lip. "I'll return it once I've washed it."

Ryou shook his head. "Keep it," he said. Without another word, Ryou made his way out of the classroom to follow the rest of the group.

Yami stared at after Ryou, still holding the white handkerchief. Honda watched the last of the 4 Kings leave before turning to Yami.

"You okay?" Honda asked. He had been too frightened of Seto to try and stand up for Yami. He did not want to get a red tag from those four.

A red tag was a warning the 4 Kings gave any student if he or she ever pissed any of the members off. It had been common that after a student received a red tag, they were tormented and harassed by other students. Rumors were started and eventually, the student disappeared from the school. Rumors flew around that students had been 'taken care of' by the four or simply the student was forced to drop out. Whatever the case was, Honda did not want to be on the receiving end of one of those.

"I'm fine," Yami said.

"Yami be careful," Honda warned. "You wouldn't want a red tag."

"I said I wasn't scared of them, Honda," Yami said. "A piece of paper isn't gong to get me to quit."

Just then, Jou walked into the classroom and took one look at Yami holding a reddening handkerchief to his lip. "Yo Yami, what happened?" he asked.

"The four creeps were here," Honda said. "Yami kicked one of their asses though."

"I did not," Yami said. "Kaiba just pushed it too far."

"You hit a member of the 4 Kings?" Jou asked, his eyes wide.

Yami shrugged. "No big deal," he said.

"Of course it's a big deal, bud," Jou said, staring at Yami. "You…"

"I know what I did Jou," Yami said calmly. "Don't talk about it."

"It'll be all over the school," Honda said.

"Enough," Yami said. "Don't talk about it anymore. I mean it."

Jou and Honda looked at each other and just shrugged.

-----------------------

Seto sat down at his desk, holding a bag of ice to his cheek. Damn, that transfer student packed quite a bit of power in that punch. Even though he was angry that someone who was as poor as Yami had managed to hurt him, a smiled played on the brunet's lips.

"What are you smiling about Kaiba?" Marik asked.

"He's really not scared," Seto said.

"Yeah, that punk," Otogi said.

"It'll be fun…toying with him," Seto said, placing the ice down and lacing his fingers together. "We'll teach him to be afraid of us and why we are the 4 Kings."

"It might not work," Ryou said quietly.

Seto turned to stare at Ryou, his blue eyes shining dangerously. "And how do you know this, Bakura?" Seto said.

"He's different from the others," Ryou said. He gave a shrug and looked back at Seto. "Just don't be disappointed."

"You on his side now, Bakura?" Marik asked. "Maybe we should give you a red tag along with that punk."

Bakura merely lowered his gaze to the floor. "Just a precaution," he said. He stood and walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Otogi asked.

"Whatever," Seto said. "Let's go make that bastard's life hell." He stood up and walked out of the room with Marik and Otogi in tow.

**Author's Note:** So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you!

**Read and Review! Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Once We Were

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Mainly Seto x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the nice reviews. Since people seemed to like it, I've decided to continue it...Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Meteor Garden.

**Chapter Two**

Yami glanced at the clock from time to time, anxiously waiting for school to end. He knew he had to go right after school to work. When finally the bell did ring, Yami hurriedly gathered up all his books and placed them in his school bag.

"Yo Yami, you leaving?" Honda asked.

Yami nodded. "I have to or else I'll be late to work," he said. "See you later." He ran out of the school building and went to the parking lot where he had parked his motor scooter. His grandfather managed to get it for him, using the money he had saved up for years. Yami of course shouted at his grandfather for spending the money on something so worthless but the old man had been insistent that Yami take it to school.

He took the helmet from off the handlebars and somehow managed to stuff his gravity-defying hair into it. Clicking the helmet in place, Yami got on and turned the ignition. The small motor scooter purred to life and Yami sped from the school, leaving a trail of leaves in his wake.

He carefully maneuvered his scooter onto the main roads and sped towards his workplace. He prayed that he wouldn't be late. Urging his scooter to go faster, Yami pulled up in front of the restaurant where he was currently employed. He hurriedly parked his scooter and made his way inside.

He slipped to the backroom and changed into the necessary uniform, black slacks and a white button up shirt. He glanced up at the clock and sighed with relief. "I'm not late," he said.

He hurriedly went out into the main room to get ready and take orders. He walked over to a table with a couple sitting there, flipping through the menu. "Hi, my name is Yami and I will be your waiter today," Yami said. "Are you ready to order?"

"We need more time," the woman answered.

Yami nodded. "I'll be back shortly," he said.

He noticed new customers arriving and went to greet them. He grabbed menus and made his way to the entrance. "Welcome to…" he started to say.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bastard who hit Kaiba today," the voice cut in.

Yami stopped and stared at the person who had spoken. "Oh shit," he whispered. His crimson eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing again. "What are you doing here, Marik?" he asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Marik said. "Kaiba owns the place, I'm here to survey."

Yami's eyes widened again. "This place is his?" he asked.

"That's what I said," Marik answered.

"Goddamn…of all the places…" he said. "Whatever."

He was determined to show Marik that the news didn't affect him as much as he knew it did. Working for a place under Seto meant that Seto was his boss. And of course since Yami wasn't on good terms with Seto, his job might have just gotten a little harder. He turned and started walking into the restaurant. "This way please," he said in a business-like tone.

Marik smirked and decided for a little payback for what happened to Seto. He walked quickly and 'accidentally' tripped Yami. Yami went sprawling onto the floor, the menus sliding from his hand and skidding across the carpeted floor. Yami turned and glared at Marik who just shrugged. Yami picked himself up and went to retrieve the menus. He dusted himself off and held his head high. He continued walking, now wary of where Marik walked.

Yami led Marik to one of the restaurant's V.I.P rooms, located on the second floor. He pushed open a door and placed the menus, along with another special menu, on the white linen-clothed table. "I am Yami and I'll be your server tonight," he said, saying those trained lines forcefully.

"I'll have one of everything on the menu," Marik said, not even bothering to open both menus. Yami knew he was doing this on purpose. He would have to carry all those dishes up and down the stairs. He growled but wrote it on his little pad of paper. "I'll send this to the kitchens immediately," Yami said.

He turned to leave but Marik called him back. "And a bottle of your finest wine, waiter," Marik said. Yami nodded and proceeded out the door.

"Damn you, Marik," he muttered under his breath. He walked down the carpeted stairs and to the kitchens. "One of everything," he called out.

He stepped out of the hot and noisy kitchen to get the keys to the wine cellar located below the main building. He looked to the rows and rows of bottles and gulped. Which one did Marik want? He wondered. Climbing on a stool, Yami reached up to grab a vintage wine from the shelves. Dusting it a little, Yami hurriedly climbed back down and to rush the bottle to Marik. Just as he was going to step into the room, he realized he forgot glasses. Muttering incoherent curses under his breath, Yami ran back down the stairs to grab glasses before heading back into the room.

Catching his breath, Yami walked up to Marik and placed the glasses down. "Is this year alright," Yami asked through clenched teeth.

Marik looked at it and waved it away. "That's too old," he said. "Another."

Yami stiffened but nodded. "I'll be right back," he said. He went down the stairs again and back into the wine cellar. Choosing something a little less aged, Yami went back upstairs and presented it to Marik. "This one?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Marik smirked. "No," he said. "Not aged enough."

Yami had a murderous look in his eyes. He counted backwards from ten to keep from strangling the man in front of him. "Of course," he said. By now, he was starting to sweat slightly from running up and down the stairs. But Yami went again back into the cellar and chose something in between the two years he picked. _Don't kill Marik, don't kill Marik._ Yami repeated over and over again in his head. He went back upstairs, wiping his forehead a little. "This one?" he asked for the third time.

Marik looked at him. "I don't like wine," he said finally.

"Then why did you send me to the wine cellar?" Yami asked, his hands twitching at his side.

"I like seeing you run," Marik answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami sighed, counting backwards from ten again to control his temper. "Fine," he said. "Then what can I get you to drink?"

"One of everything," Marik said again.

In that restaurant alone, there were probably hundreds of drinks available. "One of everything?" Yami asked. "You're seriously going to drink all that?"

"You really need to repeat everything?" Marik asked. "You have a brain don't you?"

"Yes, in fact," Yami retorted. "It seems my brain is much bigger than yours."

Marik jumped to his feet, his hands grabbing Yami by the collar. "What did you just say?" Marik growled.

"Now you're the dumb one," Yami said, smiling. "Do I need to repeat it to you?"

Marik let Yami go and took a deep breath, "Bastard, you better watch who you're messing with," Marik warned.

Yami merely brushed his clothes a little to straighten them out. He ran a hand through his hair and brushed his blond bangs from his face. "I'll return with your drinks soon," he said, walking out, careful not to slam the door. He walked downstairs and to the bar, ordering one of everything for Marik. Tray after tray was loaded up with various drinks. Yami looked at the long line of trays waiting to be delivered. He sighed and picked up the first tray, carefully balancing it on one hand before slowly making his way back up the long flight of stairs to the V.I.P room where Marik was. He opened the door and pushed it open wide so he could get the tray into the room.

"So you weren't lying Marik,"

Yami stiffened and hesitantly turned around. It couldn't be! "What's he doing here?" Yami growled, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer.

"I own the place, bastard," came Seto's comment.

Yami rolled his eyes. "So I've heard," he said. He set down the tray carefully, almost forcing himself not to 'accidentally' spill all the beverages onto the two customers.

"Is that anyway to treat your boss?" Seto asked smugly.

"I'll be back with the other trays," Yami said, choosing to ignore Seto for the time being. He didn't know what Seto would do and had to be extra cautious because of the incident that morning. He knew Seto wasn't the type of person to let a punch go unanswered. Retreating quickly to the bar again, Yami hefted the drink-laden tray onto his hand and once again walked to the staircase. A fellow waiter stopped him.

"Yami, how many people are you serving?" the waiter asked.

"Just two," Yami answered, smiling at the look of disbelief on the other waiter's face. He walked back to the ground and set the tray down next to the previous one before turning to go get the others.

"Tired yet?" Marik smirked.

"Not at all," Yami said.

"You're going too slow, pick up the pace," Seto said, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in the seat. "All the ice is melting you pea-brained waiter."

"Don't push it Kaiba," Yami warned.

"This is my restaurant. I can do whatever the hell I want," Kaiba retorted. "Certainly no dirty street rat is going to tell me what to do."

"Shut up!" Yami shouted. In a blur of white and black, Yami seized the two trays and flung all the liquid inside towards Seto and Marik. "I'm sick of hearing your crude insults. You know nothing about me."

"You bastard! Do you know how much this shirt was? More than your annual salary," Seto screamed.

"Maybe you should have used to money on something else," Yami said, his crimson eyes blazing. "Maybe a nice reality check would have done you some good. Not everyone is rich and spoiled like you. Some of us actually have to work in order to survive."

Seto stared at Yami, his whole body trembling with rage. "This is coming out of your paycheck," Seto said.

"I'm not paying for anything," Yami retorted.

"The hell you aren't. You forget who controls your salary, you lowly waiter," Seto growled.

"Then I quit," Yami said calmly. "Serve yourself, I'm out of here."

He turned heel and walked out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief from finally getting away from both Marik and Seto. But now he had to find another job. Stomping down the stairs, Yami pushed open the doors and walked back to his scooter. He looked at the building one more time, glaring at it before putting on the helmet and driving off.

Seto watched from the second story window, his blue eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint. His hands fisted beside him as he watched Yami drive off. He turned back around and stared at the puddle of liquid on the table, the variety of drinks staining the previously spotless white tablecloth with a wide array of colors. He stared down at his own shirt, clinging to his body, also stained a multitude of colors.

Marik wasn't fairing much better than Seto. The drinks had gotten into his hair so now the sticky blond tendrils clung to his face. He unfortunately had been wearing a white shirt and now that was drenched in alcohol and various fruit juices. He could feel the liquid running down the back of his neck and he shivered slightly from the coldness.

"Bastard," Marik muttered. "He'll pay for what's he's done." He peeled the sticky shirt from his chest and stared down at it. "I'll kill him."

Seto shook his head. "It'll be more fun to…break him," he said. He turned to Marik. "Don't touch him."

"You serious?" Marik asked, his eye widening a fraction.

"I never joke," Seto said coldly. He would make sure Yami understood where his place was. Seto smiled a little at the thought of breaking Yami. He had never encountered someone as defiant as Yami was nor anyone who had the guts to do what Yami did. Seto saw it as a challenge and Seto liked challenges.

* * *

**Reviewers Responses:**

**Saphira's Ember: **Thank you very much for the compliment. I'm so glad you liked it!

**Anime Blade:** Thank you very much!

**dangerousgirl:** I have heard of Boys Over Flowers. I think Meteor Garden was based off of that manga. Thank you for the suggestion.

**supernerd3333:** Yeah, Yami needs to kick some major ass but I hope what he did in this chapter could substitute any ass-kicking that Yami might do in the future.

**Pysche:** Oh gosh, it's such an honor to get a review from you. Your fics are all amazing and I'm a big fan. I'm so glad you liked it, thank you! And we'll see just what Seto has in store for Yami...

**:Final Thought from Seto:**

_We'll see who's stronger...no punk form the street is going to best Kaiba Seto!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, the second chapter is now complete. Was it good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrible? Please let me know!

**Read and review! Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Once We Were

Author: celestial-fire-angel

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Pairings: Mainly Seto x Yami

Rating: T

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I know this is a little scary that I've updated three times in a little less than a week. But I'm having so much fun writing this story. Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement! Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Meteor Garden.**

**Chapter Three**

Yami rode in silence, still fuming over Kaiba's comment. He gripped the handlebars tightly, threatening to break them off with the force he applied. As he neared the apartment building he was currently stay at, Yami slowed down and killed the engine. He wheeled his scooter to the parking lot and locked it securely before making his way upstairs.

He pulled off the helmet as he ascended the cramped staircase and made his way to his apartment. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping into an equally cramped apartment. Stepping inside, Yami had to squeeze around the couch, which took up most of the space and threw his keys onto his desk.

He inched his way to his small bed and sat down, listening to the creaking of the bed springs. He lay back, staring at the paint chipped ceiling, sighing deeply. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Now I have no job. Goddamn it!" He threw an arm over his eyes and listened to the sound of the generator rumbling beside him.

He would have fallen asleep had his stomach not rumbled so loudly. He hadn't eaten lunch today but of course that wasn't a first. There had been many days where Yami went without eating the whole day. Some days he just couldn't afford it. He forced himself up again and walked into the tiny kitchen. He pulled down a small chipped pot and poured bottled water into it. He didn't dare use the water from the faucet.

Setting the water to boil, Yami went to sit on the couch and turned on his miniscule television. Fuzzy images flickered across the screen as broken bits of sound filtered from it, echoing slightly from the sparsely furnished room. Yami got up and adjusted the rabbit ears, trying to get a clearer picture. Getting nothing, Yami turned off the television and went back into the kitchen to grab a package of ramen.

Seeing his water boiling, Yami quickly opened the package and dumped everything into the only bowl he possessed. He grabbed the pot of water and poured the water over everything, letting it sit for a couple of minutes. Moving to his desk, Yami sat down to enjoy his dinner before going on to start his homework. He stopped eating when he realized that his bag was still at the restaurant.

"Shit," he muttered.

He set down the bowl and grabbed his keys and his helmet as he dashed down the stairs and to his scooter. He hurriedly put on his helmet and started his scooter. He raced down the roads to the restaurant and hurriedly parked at one of the slots in front of the restaurant, Yami ran inside and to the employee's room. His eyes quickly scanned the place, looking for the black bag. Spotting it tucked between two others, Yami breathed a sigh of relief and went to grab it before dashing out again. He wasn't sure whether Marik or Seto had left yet but he didn't want to take any chances.

He dashed past the staircase and almost reached the door before a voice stopped him.

"Well, if it isn't the street rat," Seto's voice said.

Yami frowned and turned around, staring at the source of his anger. "Kaiba," he said stiffly. He noticed Seto's stained shirt and smiled slightly.

"I thought you quit…what? Coming back to beg for your job back?" Seto asked, a smirk very apparent on his face.

"No," Yami said firmly, "I came to get my things. I'm leaving now." He turned and walked out the door before Seto could say another word. He quickly started his scooter and sped off, never once looking back.

Getting back to his apartment in record time, Yami slammed his door closed and went back to sitting at his desk, staring at the now over-hydrated noodles. Making a face, Yami went to throw it away, deciding that he wasn't hungry anymore. Pulling his schoolbag to him, Yami started on his homework. Luckily there wasn't a lot that night and Yami got to bed at a reasonable hour.

----------------------

Yami noticed something different when he arrived at school. Some of the students were whispering as he walked by and some threw him dirty or disgusted looks. Yami just shrugged and ignored them like he usually did. He walked to his locker and pulled it open. His eyes widened as he saw what had been stuck on the inside: a red tag with the words "_You're dead—4 Kings_" painted in black. Yami quickly grabbed the tag and tore it from his locker, stuffing it quickly in his bag. He grabbed his books and walked as quickly as he could to his classroom.

When he opened the door, all the talking seemed to stop and all gazes were fixated on him. Yami scanned through the crowd and went to take his seat, the whispering erupting again. This was really grating on Yami's nerves. He sat down and placed his books on his desk, keeping his eyes focused on the blackboard. The two girls who sat behind him were whispering loudly enough for him to hear.

"That's so gross," one whispered.

Yami turned around and glared at the pair. "If you have something to say, say it to my face," he growled. Both girls closed their mouths and looked away.

Just then, Jou ran into the classroom and grabbed Yami's arm. "There's something you gotta see," he said.

Yami sighed. "I'm sure it can wait, Jou," Yami said. "Class is about to start."

Jou shook his head. "Not this," he said. He pulled Yami by the arm and dragged the smaller teen into another classroom. There, Jou let go of Yami's arm and pointed to the blackboard. Yami turned his head and saw that the board had huge writing on it. As he read the message, his eyes widened in horror as he came to the end of the message before narrowing when he saw who had written it. On the blackboard, the message said:

_Yami is the biggest slut in our school. He will sleep with anyone for anything.—4 Kings._

Yami bent his head until his bangs completely shadowed his eyes. His hands clenched tightly into fists before rushing out of the classroom to find the culprits. He ran past his own classroom and peeked into all the other classrooms, searching for any sign of the group of four.

Not finding anything, Yami turned his search to outside. For once, he didn't care about starting his classes on time. He would hunt down the 4 Kings, especially Seto and Marik. He ran out to the fountain and looked around for any sign before he heard a whistle. Looking up, Yami saw Otogi smirking down at him. Clenching his teeth, Yami ran back inside to find the staircase up to the roof of the school.

Throwing open the door, Yami sprinted up to the top and burst through another door to finally stand on the rooftop. His chest was heaving from all the running he did but once he saw Otogi, Seto and Marik there, he was breathing hard for a different reason. He slowly walked closer, his crimson eyes burning. All three of them smirked as Yami walked closer.

"Having a nice morning?" Marik asked, his hands crossed over his chest.

"How embarrassing to have your secret exposed," Otogi said.

"You bastards!" he screamed. "You know that's not true!"

Seto walked closer and gazed into Yami's crimson eyes. "Oh but it is," he said quietly.

Yami raised a hand and promptly delivered a slap to Seto's cheek, causing the other to stumble a little due to the force. "You asshole," Yami hissed. He looked past Seto to the other two.

Marik and Otogi both moved forward. This was the second time Yami had struck Seto and they were determined to finish what they had started yesterday. But Seto held out an arm, signaling for them to stop where they were. "I'll deal with it," he said.

He looked back to Yami, his blue eyes glittering dangerously. He reached up a hand to touch his stinging cheek. "That's twice now," he said icily. "If it had been anyone else, they would have been dealt with."

"What makes me so special?" Yami hissed.

Seto moved his hand to grasp Yami's chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting up the smaller teen's face. "You're different from the others," Seto said. "No one has openly defied me before. You're an interesting person. You're not afraid."

Yami pulled his chin from Seto's fingers and stepped back. "Why should I be afraid of you?" Yami spat.

"I own this school," Seto said. "I have control over your academic career."

"I'm not going to back away from you just because you're rich," Yami said.

"Hn," Seto said. "I like you, Yami. It'll be fun breaking you."

" 'Breaking' me?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing into slits. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll see," Seto said. He motioned for the other two to follow him as he made his way to the staircase.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Hell's Sorrow: **Thank you very much! I'm so glad you liked it a lot. I'll try my best to keep you interested.

**MaraJadeKaiba: **I hope this chapter was satisfying and as well written as the first two.

**Zoe: **Yes, Yami definitely needs to kick more ass.

**Pysche:** Yes, it will be much harder than Seto thinks...:smiles: It'll get more interesting, I promise.

**Anime-Blade:** I think I'm insane too...with this chapter out only two days after the last one:laughs: Yes, _straighten_ out he should. Hope you liked this chapter too!

**:Final Thought From Yami:**

_What the hell does that bastard mean 'break' me? He's so thick headed...

* * *

**Author's Note:sigh: It's getting interesting right? Let's find out what happens in the next chapter shall we:smiles: Well please tell me what you thought.** _

**Please Read and Review. Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Once We Were

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Mainly Seto x Yami, tiny Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back with the fourth chapter. I can't thank people enough for their encouraging reviews! This story is so much fun to write but it's going slow. I know that many people are wondering 'Where the hell is the Seto/Yami?' Don't worry, it's coming, I promise! But for now, please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Meteor Garden.**

**Chapter Four**

Yami stood outside, his arms wrapped around his body to shield himself from the winds. He looked out from the roof of the school towards the city. He found that after his encounter with Seto, Yami didn't feel like going to class anymore. He just stood up there, lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't sure what Seto was planning but he was sure that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

Hearing the dismissal bell, Yami snapped back from his thoughts and looked down to see streams of students coming from the building. He sighed and finally turned around to descend the steps back to his classroom and gather his supplies.

"Yami, where were you?" Honda asked, coming to stand beside the tri-colored teen.

"Just outside thinking," Yami answered with a shrug.

"Something happen?" Honda asked.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing I couldn't handle," he said. He slung his bag over his shoulder and nodded to Honda. "I have to go."

Honda reached out and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "You can't take on the 4 Kings by yourself," Honda said.

Yami turned to face Honda, a small smile appearing. "I've survived twice, no, three times," Yami said, "I'll be fine."

"You okay with the rumor?" Honda asked incredulously. He couldn't believe how Yami managed to keep so cool and collected after the slander he endured. "I mean, it wasn't something to take lightly."

Yami nodded. "I slapped Kaiba for it," he said, smiling widely now. He could still see Marik and Otogi's shocked faces when he did it.

Honda's eyes widened. "You hit him again?" he asked. "That takes guts Yami…you better watch it that Kaiba doesn't kill you for that."

Yami shrugged. "It was worth it," he said. Sighing, Yami looked at the clock and stepped away from Honda. "I need to go find a new job, see you tomorrow."

"What happened with your old one?" Honda asked.

"Quit," Yami replied simply. "I found out who my employer was and I didn't like him, so I left."

"As if your life can't get harder," Honda said.

Yami nodded. "I have to go now, see you tomorrow." He said, walking out of the classroom, without waiting for Honda's reply.

This time, Yami walked slowly to his scooter. It wasn't like he had to be somewhere at a specific time. Sighing, Yami looked at the ground as he made his way to where he parked his scooter. The wind blew coldly through him and the school's uniform jacket offered little protection. He shivered a little, bringing his arms around himself in an effort to keep warm.

When he reached his scooter, he just stared at it for a moment before his crimson eyes narrowed again. His scooter had been tipped onto its side and dents could be seen on the body. "What the hell?" Yami muttered to himself. He righted the scooter and checked it over to make sure it still worked. To his relief, nothing had been too badly damaged only a little scratched up. On the handlebars, there was another tag. _You're dead—4 Kings_. Yami crumpled the tag angrily and threw it over his shoulder.

Donning on his helmet, Yami mounted the scooter and was about to drive before a car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and Seto looked at him. "Does that piece of junk still work?" he asked, eyeing the scooter with distaste.

Yami chose to ignore him and sped off in the direction of the main street. Seto drove his car beside Yami. "I was talking to you, street rat," Seto said.

Yami urged his scooter faster so he could get away. Seto narrowed his eyes. He wasn't used to being ignored like that. He rolled the window back up and stepped on the gas, speeding towards Yami. Yami looked back and saw Seto's car speed towards him. His eyes widened as he tried to shake Seto off but no luck. He looked back to see the car almost upon him.

In a rushed judgment, Yami let go of the handlebars and flung his body sideways, landing on the pavement. He rolled a few times, before coming to a stop on his stomach. Yami winced as he saw scrapes on his palms and he was sure he probably bruised his side. He looked up to see Seto's car stop, his scooter had veered sideways and was now lying on its side. Yami picked himself up and winced as a sharp pain lanced through his side.

Seto stepped out of his car and walked to where Yami was standing. "You're brainless," Seto said. "Who jumps from a scooter?"

Yami took off his helmet and glared at Seto. Then, he ran towards the brunet, his fist already clenched and flying towards Seto's face. "You bastard!" he screamed.

Before Yami could reach him, Seto's hand shot out and grabbed Yami's firmly around the wrist. "I'm not your punching bag, street rat," Seto said.

"You almost killed me you asshole!" Yami screeched.

Seto's blue eyes blazed as he twisted Yami's arm sharply, eliciting a pained gasp from the smaller teen. "I wish I did," Seto hissed. He pulled Yami close to him and bent to whisper into the other's ear. "I should kill you many times over for hitting me. Instead, I've been merciful and decided to spare your pathetic life."

Yami pushed Seto away and locked his crimson gaze onto sapphire orbs. "Then I should thank you?" Yami asked. "You're an impossible human being to deal with."

"Not as much as you are," Seto snapped. Yami yanked his arm from Seto and walked away. "Don't walk away from me!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I please," Yami retorted, remembering what Seto had told him yesterday in the classroom.

"You should be thanking me," Seto said.

Yami whirled around and looked at Seto. "Thank you for what?" Yami shouted. "Thank you for almost killing me? Thank you for ruining my image at school? Well then, thank you very much, Kaiba Seto-sama. Have a nice day."

With that, Yami ran back to his scooter and righted it before climbing back on, putting his helmet back on, and rushing away. He didn't want Seto to see the crystalline drops falling. Seto had made him so mad that he started crying. He needed to go vent his frustrations somewhere and turned his scooter in the opposite direction that he had been traveling.

Yami didn't know how long he rode but eventually he reached a secluded spot near the ocean. It was good that the ocean wasn't too far away from the city and yet far enough away so no city noise could be heard above the rushing water. Yami turned off the motor and propped his scooter up before abandoning it near the road and making his way down to the waters. He stared at the stretch of blue water before him, gentle waves lapping at the shore, so calming, so peaceful. Yami walked up to the water's edge, and gazed out at the expanse of blue. He closed his eyes.

A soft splashing sound made its way to him and he opened his eyes again, searching for the source. He glanced around but didn't see anyone. Raising an eyebrow, Yami walked a little ways until he saw a big rock stuck in the middle of the sand. Smaller rocks flew towards the ocean and landed in the liquid with quiet 'plops'. He walked to the rock and peered on the side facing the water to see just what was there.

"Bakura?" Yami asked. "What are you doing here?"

The white-haired teen turned to face Yami. "Just thinking," he said quietly. "It's my favorite spot to come to."

Yami nodded and looked out at the water again. "You had a rotten day too?" he asked.

Ryou shrugged. "It wasn't too bad," he said. He stood up and dusted off the seat of his pants. He looked at Yami and noticed how dishelved Yami appeared. "You don't look good," Ryou commented, staring in the same direction Yami was.

Yami nodded. "All thanks to your good friend, Kaiba," Yami said.

Ryou turned his gaze to the crimson-eyed teen. "What did Kaiba do?" Ryou asked.

"That bastard tried to run me over with his car," Yami said, turning to look at Ryou.

Ryou just stared for a moment before turning back to the water. "He's hotheaded like that," Ryou said. "You're not hurt are you?"

Yami shook his head. "A couple scraped palms and bruised side," he said. "No big deal." He sat down in the sand, wincing when some of the small particles touched his raw flesh. Ryou sat down beside Yami and took one of the other's hands and held it up. He took out another handkerchief and began to slowly wrap Yami's injured hand in it. Yami just stared at Ryou's gentleness.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Ryou shrugged. "Kaiba shouldn't treat people this way," he said. He finished bandaging and reached for Yami's other hand.

Yami just stared as Ryou worked, his mind couldn't wrap around the fact that someone from a group like the 4 Kings could be…human. He felt a weird shiver run down his back as he watched Ryou continue to work. He saw the concentration in those brown eyes as deft hands moved the wrap blue fabric around his hands.

"There," Ryou said. "Do they still hurt?"

Yami shook his head. "No," he said. "Thank you, Bakura."

"Ryou," Ryou said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Call me Ryou," the teen said. "It's my name after all."

Yami nodded. "I'm Yami," he said. "But of course you already know that right?"

Ryou nodded. Who didn't know the spiky headed teen who dared to defy Seto? Personally, Ryou didn't see how one student irked Seto that much but considering it was Kaiba Seto he was talking about…one was too much. He stood up and dusted himself off again.

Yami stood up and dusted off his own clothing. "Are you leaving?" Yami asked.

Ryou nodded. "My father wants me to attend a meeting with him," Ryou said. "Be more careful next time." With that, Ryou walked back to the road and got into a black car Yami never noticed until now. He watched as the black car started and sped off into the distance and disappeared around a curve. He looked down at his handkerchief-wrapped hands and let a real smile grace his lips.

Walking back to his scooter, Yami was still smiling as he rode home. He sat down on his lumpy bed and stared at his hands. Neat bows were tied with the ends of the handkerchief, securing the material to his hands. He gently peeled them off and stared at the high quality of the fabric. He sighed and decided he should probably return the three handkerchiefs soon. He didn't really need them.

He took out a basin he managed to get and filled it with bottled water. Grabbing some hand soap, Yami applied it to the fabric, wanting to get the bloodstains out. He scrubbed at the stubborn stains, careful not to damage the cloth too much. Finally, Yami was satisfied and laid them out on the counter to dry.

Yami settled down to do his homework for that evening, the smile still evident on his face.

-------------

The next morning, Yami woke up earlier to check to see if the handkerchiefs were dry yet. Nodding when he found them dry, he carefully folded them and placed them inside his uniform jacket pocket. He twirled his keys around his finger as he left for school.

Arriving half an hour early, Yami waited against his locker for the 4 Kings to arrive. His hands held the squares of cloth and absently rubbed his fingers over them.

"Yo Yami," Jou greeted. "You're here extra early."

Yami nodded. "I need to return something to someone," he said. "I'm waiting for him."

"Gotcha," Jou said. "I gotta go to detention. See you later."

"Detention? This early?" Yami said. "What did you do?"

"I…kinda fell asleep in class," Jou said guiltily.

Yami shook his head. "You should go before you're given double," Yami said.

"Yeah, see ya Yami," Jou said, running to the classroom.

Yami just shook his head as he continued to lean against the lockers until he heard the familiar voices echo in the hallways. Yami stood straight and made his way towards the approaching group. Seto eyes Yami suspiciously.

"What do you want?" he growled out.

"I'm not here for you," Yami said. He walked to where Ryou stood and held out the handkerchiefs.

Ryou looked at them for a moment before reaching out and grabbing them back. He put them in his own jacket pocket. "You're healed?" he asked quickly.

Yami nodded. "Thank you," he said. He bowed quickly to Ryou before turning to head to class, now that his mission was over with. Ryou shrugged and noticed the stares of the other three on him. Seto's expression was murderous when he beckoned Ryou to come with him.

"Go to class," he instructed the other two. Ryou followed Seto outside to the rooftop where Seto whirled around to stare at Ryou. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?" Ryou asked, leaning against the door.

"What the hell is going on between you and that street rat, Bakura?" Seto asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He was hurt," Ryou said. "I just helped patch him up."

"Stay away from him Bakura, you hear me?" Seto said.

Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why?" he asked.

"He's mine," Seto said. "He's mine to torture."

**Reviewer's Responses:**

**Anime-Blade:** I hope this chapter was okay...

**Hell's Sorrow:** :smiles: I'm so glad you like it and you don't have to swear a bloody oath. I love you too and I will update as soon as I get the next chapter typed out, which will be soon, I promise!

**Katy:** Yeah, I needed him to be a jerk for this story but don't worry, it'll get better.

**Blade-fairy:** I hope this chapter was as interesting as the last one! I'm glad you like it!

**Shizuka-Yuki:** I'll try to update sooner, I promise!

**:Last thought from Ryou:**

_What is Kaiba up to? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I hope Yami is more aware of his surroundings.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter four. I hope it was okay. Please tell me. Good? Bad? _

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author**: celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, a little Ryou/Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is...Chapter Five. Thank you so much to everyone who is supporting this story! I love all of you...now without further ado...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

**Chapter Five**

Ryou closed his eyes and sighed. "Just leave him alone, Kaiba," he said quietly.

Seto looked at Ryou for a moment before he frowned and crossed his arms. "Why are you standing up for him, Bakura?" Seto demanded. He walked a little closer to the white-haired teen. "You're not betraying me are you?"

Ryou opened his eyes and looked to the other. "I'm not betraying anyone," he said calmly. He pushed to stand on his feet and walked to look out at the landscape below them. He could see the streams of students being dropped off from a long line of cars. "Don't make his life any harder."

"He deserves it," Seto said matter-of-factly. "The bastard should learn his place."

"He's not afraid of you, Kaiba," Ryou said. "No matter what you do, you won't get to him."

"I will," Seto said confidently. "It's only the matter of choosing which way to get to him."

Ryou narrowed his eyes a little. "I'm going back," he said. He pulled open the door and went back into the school, leaving Seto to stand on the roof by himself. Ryou descended the steps quickly and walked past his assigned classroom. He admired the way Yami handled himself around Kaiba. There definitely needed to be holes punched into Kaiba's ego and he had a feeling that Yami would do just nicely.

He walked briskly to where he knew Yami had class and quietly opened the door. The girls who were chatting happily suddenly stopped when they saw who had just walked in. Yami, who was talking with Honda, stopped and looked to Ryou, his stomach fluttering a little again.

Ryou looked at Yami and walked over to the tri-colored teen. He leaned down to whisper into Yami's ear. "I need to borrow you for a moment," he said quietly.

Yami nodded and stood up. "Excuse me," he said to Honda. Honda just stared wide eyed as Yami moved to step outside with Ryou. He couldn't believe that Bakura Ryou of the 4 Kings had come into their classroom. As soon as the door closed, the chaos erupted. The girls were squealing madly and many of the guys were whispering amongst themselves.

Outside, Yami leaned against the wall and looked to Ryou. "Yes?" he asked.

"Be careful of Kaiba," Ryou warned. "He might be planning something."

Yami nodded. "Thanks for the warning," Yami said. "But why are you warning me? Isn't Kaiba your friend?"

"He is," Ryou said. "But I don't think he should hurt people like he has hurt you. He is taking this to extremes. Most of the previous people Kaiba has tormented cracked long before you."

Yami shrugged. "As I have said, I'm not like everyone else," he said.

Ryou nodded and began to walk away. "Just be wary," he said, before walking off to his own class.

Yami stood outside his classroom for a little while longer. He stared after the white haired teen, another smile gracing his lips. Shaking his head a little, he slid the door open and walked back into class.

-----------------------

Seto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the bell to ring. It was ridiculous that he was forced to wait on a bell when he owned this damn school. Scowling, Seto's foot tapped faster, getting more and more annoyed. Finally the bell and he ran out of the door, making his way to Yami's classroom. He would show Ryou what he could do. Who the hell was Ryou to tell him what to do?

He neared Yami's classroom and saw Yami wave good-bye to whatever his name was. Seto didn't care. He walked up to Yami and grabbed the smaller teen by the wrist. "You're coming with me," Seto said, dragging the other towards one of the side exits. He didn't want anyone interfering with what he was going to do, namely Ryou.

"Let go of me," Yami demanded, trying to pull his wrist free from Seto's grasp.

Seto ignored Yami's demand and continued to pull him. He pushed the door that led to the side of the school and dragged Yami roughly through. Hearing the door close, Seto threw Yami against the wall.

Yami hit the wall and gasped as his breath was knocked from his body. "Bastard," Yami growled. He stood on his feet and glared at Seto. "What do you want?"

Seto walked menacingly closer, his arms outstretched, intending to do harm. Yami's eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands into fists. Seto continued walking closer and closer until he stood in front of Yami, looking down at the crimson-eyed teen. Ryou's words rang in his mind. _He's not afraid of you, Kaiba. No matter what you do, you won't get to him…_He would show just how he would 'get' to Yami.

Yami stared up at Seto, his hands ready to do whatever he needed. His whole body was tense as he wondered what Seto would do. Would he hit him? Would he kill him like he had threatened to do?

Seto frowned before raising his fist, ready to punch the smaller teen. He would take Yami down and crush the defiant attitude Yami had. Said teen looked up at Seto, his crimson eyes silently asking what Seto was waiting for.

Seto kept staring at Yami, just now noticing how much Yami's eyes resembled rubies. Those two blood colored gems glared up at him, defying him. Seto frowned and tried to move his fist but his body wouldn't listen to him. All he could concentrate was on Yami's eyes. Slowly, he lowered his hand to Yami's face, his hand opening to cup the other's cheek.

Yami just stared at Seto as the blue eyed teen continued to stare at him. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable and needed to get away. He flinched slightly as Seto's hand came to touch his cheek. He did not want Seto touching him. He started backing away towards the wall. He didn't have any other choice because Seto blocked all the other routes.

Seto frowned a little and moved forward as Yami continued to move back until he saw that Yami couldn't move anymore. His lips turned up into a small smile as he saw Yami's alarmed look at being trapped. His hand slipped down to take Yami's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting the other's head up so Seto could continue to stare into Yami's captivating eyes. Pressing Yami's body against the wall, Seto lowered his head and gently kissed Yami, closing his eyes.

Yami's crimson orbs widened in shock as he felt Seto kissing him. His mind screamed for him to get away. This was not right! His hands moved to Seto's chest and he pushed roughly against the taller teen. Seto stepped back at the action and just stared at Yami.

"What are you doing!" Yami screamed. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and raised his hand to strike Seto.

Seto grabbed Yami's wrist to stop the other. "I told you," Seto said. "I like you. You're not like anyone else."

"Shut up," Yami said. He yanked his wrist from Seto and started walking away. "Don't ever touch me again."

"You're threatening me?" Seto asked, smirking.

Yami stopped and turned around. "I mean it," he said, his voice dangerously quiet. "Never do that again."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," Seto said. "As I said to the others, you're mine."

"I don't belong to you, Kaiba," Yami shouted. "No one does. Try to get that through your thick head." Yami walked to the door and angrily jerked it open, giving Seto one last glare before stepping through and letting the door slam. Seto just stood there, a smile on his face as he watched Yami go back inside. Things had just gotten more interesting.

Yami stormed through the hallway, his face was dark. How dare that pompous no-good thickheaded bastard kiss him like that! He wiped his mouth again, deciding to go buy some mouthwash on his way home. Making his way quickly through the halls, Yami came to the front of the school where he parked his scooter.

Sighing, Yami decided to go back to the beach where he was yesterday to vent some frustration. Putting on his helmet, Yami sped to the ocean. Stationing his scooter where he had yesterday, Yami walked down to the water's edge and picked up handful of little rocks that lay beside him.

Taking one of them, Yami flung it as hard as he could, imaging the water to be Seto's face. Hearing the 'plop' of the rock, Yami took another and repeated the action. "Damn you Kaiba," Yami growled as he continued chucking.

"He did something again?" a voice asked quietly from his right side.

Yami turned to see Ryou perched on the same rock as yesterday. "Ryou," he said. "I didn't see you there."

Ryou nodded and jumped off the rock to stand beside Yami. "I didn't want to disturb you," Ryou said.

Yami shook his head. "Just frustrated about Kaiba again," he said. He sighed and looked out to the ocean.

"He bothered you," Ryou stated.

Yami nodded. "The nerve of that guy," Yami muttered. "Who does he think he is? Going around kissing people like that." He grumbled incoherencies as he continued to throw the rocks.

Ryou sighed and began walking back towards the road. "I'll leave you in peace," Ryou said. He gave a slight inclination of his head as he tread through the sands and back onto asphalt. He was just about to get into his car when Yami shouted out to him.

"Wait," he said, stumbling through the sand to reach Ryou's car. "You don't have to leave." Yami looked to the ground, not meeting Ryou's gaze.

Ryou looked at Yami for a moment before climbing back out of his car. He grabbed Yami's hand pulled him farther along the beach to where the beach ended and where a rocky cliff began. Yami looked to Ryou, wondering just what Ryou was doing. The white-haired teen continued to pull the smaller teen behind him, making his way around the side of the cliff.

Yami looked past Ryou and saw a small cove just beyond where they were. He looked back and saw that it was a ways from where he parked his scooter. He continued to follow Ryou towards the cove.

"Be careful," Ryou said. "It's slippery." The white haired teen picked his way across the water-slickened rocks. Yami gripped Ryou's hand tightly as he followed the path the other picked. He held his breath until the crossed the rocks and were safely inside the cove.

There, Ryou finally let go of Yami's hand sat down in the sand. He motioned for Yami to join him. Yami sat down beside Ryou, looking out towards the water. The splashing of water against the rocks was the only sound in the cove. Yami stole a glance towards Ryou and let a smile appear. It was nice with Ryou.

"How did you find this place?" Yami asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the air.

"As I have said," Ryou said patiently. "I come here often to think."

Yami nodded. "Right," he said. He turned to look back at the ocean. "Why did you choose to show me your secret place?" It didn't make any sense. Wasn't Ryou supposed to hate him like the other three did?

"You were frustrated," Ryou explained. "A place free from noise is a good place to relax."

Yami nodded and breathed deeply, taking in the salty ocean air. The cool breeze swept through Yami and he shivered a little. Ryou turned to look at Yami. "You should go back," he said. "You'll get sick."

Yami nodded and stood up, brushing his clothes free from the sand. "Thank you for showing me this place," Yami said.

Ryou only nodded and stood up as well. "I'll get you back safely," he said. Once again, Ryou took Yami's hand in his, noting mentally how thin it was. He maneuvered over the rocks the same way he did when he brought Yami here. His eyes were on the look out for any sign of moss or anything other growth that made walking dangerous.

Yami followed Ryou across the rocks, trying to maintain his balance. He stepped on a rock that was a little green in color and Yami tried to get his footing but it proved impossible. His foot slid and he fell backwards, his arms flailing wildly. He landed hard on his back, the breath knocked out of him. And then something heavy landed on top of him. He realized that his and Ryou's hands were still joined and that the white haired teen had been what had fallen on him.

Ryou had felt something tug at his hand before he was pulled backwards. His own arms flailed as he braced for impact with the rocks. Instead, he fell on something soft and heard a small gasp. He looked and saw Yami beneath him, a little grimace on the smaller teen's face. He immediately got off Yami, his clothes getting soaked with ocean spray. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yami nodded and moved his body a little. "I'm fine," he said. "Are you alright?"

"No harm done," Ryou reported. He carefully got back up on his feet and pulled Yami to his. Yami's face burned with embarrassment as he was helped up. His clothes were now wet and sticking to his body. His teeth chattered slightly as the cool sea breeze blew through him, making him even colder.

Ryou hurriedly brought Yami from the cliff and walked quickly back to his car. Yami followed and stood beside Ryou as the other popped the trunk and handed Yami a towel. "Here," he said.

Yami took it appreciatively and began to dry himself a little. Both he and Ryou were busy toweling off and didn't notice someone walking towards them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Yami froze and pulled the towel from his head. He turned around and looked to see who but Kaiba Seto standing there, blue eyes focused on the pair. Yami promptly turned back and continued toweling his hair. Seto frowned and grabbed Yami's arm, preventing the spiky headed teen from his task.

"Let go," Yami said coldly.

"What were you two doing in that cove?" Seto asked, maintaining a firm grip on Yami's arm.

"None of your business," Yami hissed. He started pulling his arm to get free.

Ryou gripped Seto's hand with his own. "Let him go," Ryou said. Seto turned to look at the teen and his eyes narrowed even more.

"I told you to stay away from him," he growled. "You dare to defy me?"

"We didn't do anything," Ryou said calmly. He pried Seto's hands away from Yami's arm and released it. "You're making stupid assumptions."

"I warned you, Bakura," Seto said. "Don't touch what's mine."

"I'm not yours, you bastard," Yami said.

Seto whirled back to face Yami. "Yes you are," Seto said. He grabbed Yami again and pulled the smaller teen to him. "Don't ever forget it."

Yami lashed out and kicked Seto in the shins and punched him hard. Seto yowled and let go of Yami to nurse his wounded leg. Yami ran to Ryou and grabbed his hand before running to his scooter, hurriedly putting on the helmet and starting the engine. He looked to Ryou, who was just standing there beside him. "Get on," he said. He wouldn't let Seto touch a hair on Ryou's body.

* * *

**Reviewers Responses:**

**Hell's Sorrow: **Yeah, Seto's being really dumb right now and I suppose I _could_ stop torturing him but then where's the fun in that:winks: I hope this chapter was up to standard! And the next chapter should be out soon because I feel so bad for not updating in a long time. Hope you enjoyed!

**Lady JadeStar**: Well, I was kind of thinking of a triangle...and maybe I'll explore Ryou/Yami just a little bit more before I actually try to get Seto and Yami together...is that a good idea? And don't worry, I'll add my own twists.

**Shizuka-Yuki**: I hope this chapter was just as good. And as I told **Hell's Sorrow**, the next chapter will be up within the next few days. Thanks for reading!

**Anime-Blade**: Hai, 'Baka Seto-sama' indeed. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Yu-Gi-Oh-fangirl13:** Hope this chapter was okay.

**SecretWorlds:** I think Yami and Ryou are cute too! I'm glad you like it. Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Yami Neferbre:** Thank you for the compliment! I'm trying hard to keep them as in character as possible but it gets difficult sometimes...hope you liked this chapter!

**_Last thought from Yami:_**

_Oh no you don't, Kaiba. You aren't hurting Ryou...I won't let you!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if it was good or bad. Thanks!

**Read and Review! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, little Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them and to show that appreciation, I wrote the next chapter for all of you. I'm having so much fun writing the story and I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it! Well, here's chapter six! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter Six**

Seto growled when he saw Yami grab Ryou. How the hell did Yami and Ryou become so close? Didn't Yami hate his whole group? It didn't make any sense. But of course it also didn't matter. Seto would keep his word about not letting Ryou touch what was his. Then realization hit…he was jealous! How did that happen? Yami was just some common street rat who needed to be put in his place. There was no way Seto would ever care about Yami. Absolutely none. Yami was only someone he needed to get out of the way.

"You are no longer part of the 4 Kings, Bakura!" Seto screamed. He stormed away with a confused Ryou looked after him.

Yami pulled off his helmet and looked at Ryou. Had he heard Seto correctly? A wave of guilt swept over him as he shifted his gaze from the white haired teen to the brunet. He got off his scooter and stood beside Ryou.

"Ryou?" he called.

Ryou turned and offered a small smile to Yami. "He left you alone," Ryou said. He sighed and made his way back to his rock. He sat down and leaned against it, the wind whipping white strands around his head.

Yami walked behind Ryou not daring to say anything. What could he say? He had just gotten a member of the 4 Kings kicked out of the group. Yami shook his head slightly and stood beside Ryou. He looked down at the white haired teen, who just continued to look out to the ocean.

Yami hung his head a little, knowing Ryou was thinking about what Seto had said. He clenched his fists tightly as he thought about how unreasonable Seto was. Slowly, crystalline tears made their way down Yami's face, leaving two salty streaks. It was all his fault that Ryou was put into this situation.

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered, not sure if Ryou could hear him over the wind.

Ryou heard a faint murmur and looked up at Yami. Chocolate brown eyes widened when he saw Yami's bent head and a drop of water falling onto the sand. He quickly stood up and placed his hand on Yami's chin, lifting the other's face. Watery crimson orbs stared up at him.

Yami felt Ryou lift his chin up, forcing him to look into warm brown eyes. He saw no hint of anger or being upset but it didn't mean Ryou wasn't feeling those emotions right now. The drops came faster as he continued to look up at Ryou. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to…"

Suddenly, Ryou pulled the smaller teen to him and wrapped his arm around the thin frame. He held Yami in his arms, silently consoling him. Yami's eyes widened as he stood in Ryou's arms. He seemed shocked for a bit that Ryou would do this.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Ryou whispered.

"B-But Kaiba…" Yami stuttered.

"It's okay," Ryou soothed. "It doesn't matter."

Yami shook his head. He had to make it right again, even if that meant approaching Seto willingly. He could correct the mistake he made.

-----------------------

Yami woke up at the sound of the generator sputtering. He sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked to the old clock perched on his desk to check the time. It was 7:45 and Yami needed to get to class by 8:15 and it was about a twenty-minute ride to school. Cursing under his breath, Yami scrambled out of bed and quickly ran to the tiny bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and work a brush into his tangled hair.

Grunting as he pulled the brush through his gravity-defying mane, Yami tried to tame his hair. Running from the bathroom, he quickly pulled on his school uniform, hastily buttoning the buttons of his jacket before grabbing his bag and stuffing everything inside. He checked the clock again. 7:55.

"Damn it," Yami mumbled.

He threw open the door and rushed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He quickly stuffed his head into the helmet and mounted the scooter. He turned the vehicle onto the road and sped towards the school, hoping he wasn't late.

Yami finally got to the school and pulled the helmet from his head and ran to the main building. He burst into his classroom, panting hard. "I'm…here…" he wheezed out. Honda looked at him and smiled.

"Nice Yami," he said. "You beat the teacher."

Yami nodded and went to sit down at his desk, wiping the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. He rested for a moment before remembering that he had to talk to Seto. Grimacing a little at the thought of approaching the other, Yami remembered that he was doing this for Ryou. Standing up again, Yami looked to Honda.

"Cover for me," he said.

"Where're you going?" Honda asked. "Class is about to start."

"I have something I need to do," Yami said. "Thanks Honda." He rushed back out of the classroom to go find Seto.

"Oi, what am I supposed to tell the teacher?" Honda called after him. Shaking his head, Honda looked around for ideas.

Yami walked briskly down the halls towards the other end of the school. He peeked into various classes trying to look for the now familiar brown-haired and blue-eyed guy. He checked into all the classes, starting from the end of the hallway without any luck. Sighing with frustration, Yami was about to go back to his class when he spotted the 4 Kings walking towards him. He looked to the group and noticed Ryou was missing. He narrowed his eyes before walking towards them.

Seto's own blue eyes narrowed as Yami approached. "What the hell do you want?" he spat.

Yami took a deep breath before answering. "I need to talk to you," he said calmly.

"Get lost," Seto said. "I don't have time to waste with you."

"It'll only take a couple minutes of your oh-so precious time," Yami said firmly.

"I've got things to do, street rat," Seto snarled.

"Not right now," Yami retorted.

Seto sighed and waved the other two to get to class. "I'll be there later," he said.

"You sure Kaiba?" Otogi asked, looking at Yami suspiciously. He wasn't sure if Yami would pull another punch when he and Marik weren't there. Not that Seto couldn't protect himself but it made him feel better when he got to beat people up a little.

"I won't repeat myself," Kaiba said.

Marik and Otogi shrugged as they walked past Yami and into their classroom. Yami turned to watch them head inside before turning his attention back on Seto. He nodded his appreciation before walking towards the exit behind Seto.

"Where the hell are you going?" Seto asked. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Not here," Yami answered simply. He pushed open the door and walked outside, not looking back to the other teen.

Seto growled and reluctantly followed Yami outside. Leaning against the wall, Seto crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well?" he growled. "I don't have all day."

Yami turned to face Seto. "Reinstate Ryou into the 4 Kings," Yami said. He did not want to waste time beating around the bush. Either Seto would agree or he wouldn't.

"You must be joking," Seto said. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"You can't kick him out because of yesterday," Yami said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," Seto growled. "No one does and there's no way I'm listening to a rat like you."

Yami narrowed his eyes at Seto's stubbornness. "Why the hell not?" he asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you," Seto snarled, uncrossing his arms. He pushed himself off the wall and started to walk back to the school. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Yami walked to Seto, standing next to the blue-eyed teen and staring up at him. "You have to," he said. "It's my fault. If you're mad at someone then be mad at me. Ryou hasn't done anything to be kicked off the 4 Kings."

"The hell he didn't!" Seto shouted suddenly, making Yami jump a little. "He touched what was mine when I specifically told him not to. He clearly disobeyed me and I do not tolerate disobedience."

"You jackass!" Yami screamed. "You don't do that to your own friends!"

"What about friends trying to steal what's yours?" Seto asked. "Is that acceptable?"

"I'm not yours!" Yami shouted. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wouldn't convince Seto to allow Ryou back if he was screaming at him. "Look Kaiba, Ryou didn't do anything. There isn't any reason for you to kick him out."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you," Seto said, crossing his arms again.

Yami thought for a moment. "I won't challenge you as much," he said, knowing how much Seto wanted him to be a little less…rebellious.

Seto raised an eyebrow. Was Yami being serious? He cared enough for Ryou that he would swallow some of his pride just to get the white haired teen back into the 4 Kings? Seto thought for a moment, "Fine," he said. "Under a few conditions."

"Name them," Yami said. He was so close to getting Ryou reinstated.

"First, you will refer to me as 'Master'," Seto said with a smirk.

**Reviewer's Responses:**

**Pysche:** I hope this was a good enough surprise...especially at the end:smiles:

**Lady JadeStar:**Hopefully this was good enough!

**Yami Neferbre:** Thank you very much, maybe this chapter was good too:laughs: Oh and I'll update again soon...I've already written the next chapter!

**Shizuka-Yuki:** I'm glad you like it...was this chapter alright? I have the next chapter written so of course I'll update soon!

**Anime-Blade:** I knew Yami probably wouldn't have liked it if Seto kissed him. Another kiss? Hmm..sounds intriguing... :secret smile: Glad you liked the chapter, how was the new one?

**whiterose:** Thank you so much for thecompliment! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Hell's Sorrow:** :blinks at your long review: oO;:laughs nervously: Yeah...it was pretty funny when Yami reacted to Seto's kiss. And no, Yami's never been kissed. 'Buddy-buddy' huh? I guess it wouldn'thurt to make this a triangle :smiles:Yeah, there aren't a lot of Anzu-bashing fics out there butthat's okay...Hopefully Iupdated soon enough! And thank you for your reviews! I'll update sooner the next time around...already have ittyped out (as I've mentioned before)

**Will's Girl:** Thank you for the review and hopefully I updated soon enough!

**Last thought from Seto:**

_I'll show Yami and Bakura what it means to piss me off...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully this chapter was okay. Please tell me how I did, thank you!_

**Read and Review! Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi, well here I am with the seventh chapter. I said I'd try to update faster, since I already had this done but then things happened and well...I'm just a little late with this chapter. I can't thank people enough for supporting this story. I'm so glad people like it! Without further ado...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...

**Chapter Seven**

Yami stared at Seto for a moment trying to process what the other had said. "You want me to what?" Yami asked.

"I do not repeat myself," Seto said. "That's just one of the many rules that you'll have to follow."

Yami gritted his teeth but reminded himself that he was doing this for Ryou. "Fine," he said. "What else?"

"You will follow everywhere I go for as long as I go," Seto said.

"What?" Yami shouted. "I do have to work you know!"

"That isn't my problem, is it?" Seto sneered. He was thoroughly enjoying screwing up Yami's schedules and daily life. "Now, in addition to following me wherever I need to go, you will have to follow my every instruction."

"What the hell?" Yami exploded. "I'm not some servant you can just order around. There's not way I'm agreeing to be your personal lackey!"

Seto sighed. "Then Bakura can just stay out of the loop," Seto said, staring into Yami's crimson orbs.

Yami growled knowing Seto had that kind of power. He was torn between his pride and his friendship towards Ryou. He weighed each of them in his mind and decided that Ryou was more important than his pride. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to look at the brunet. "Fine," he said. "I agree to all those terms. Just let Ryou back in."

"Done," Seto said. He smiled and turned to walk back into the building. Looking back over his shoulder, he arched an eyebrow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go, street rat."

Yami stared at Seto. "Are you serious?" Yami asked. "What the hell, we just agreed today. I need to work my schedule around this…"

"You have no schedule except mine," Seto said. "I could care less what you have to do. Starting now, you are under my authority."

"This is so messed up," Yami said. "You're being unreasonable."

"You were the one who approached me, and you agreed to my terms," Seto pointed out. "Now come on, we don't have time to waste. There are a few things you need to do for me after school. I'll make a list and give it to you but in the meantime, you may walk me to class."

Yami silently wondered if agreeing to listen to Seto was such a good idea. He bit his lip and walked towards Seto. Well since he already agreed, there was no turning back. He was a man of his word and whatever he said he would do, he would accomplish. Grasping the metal doorknob, Yami opened the door and looked to Seto. "You coming or what?" he asked.

"You're supposed to open the door for me," Seto growled. "Clearly you need to be trained."

Yami fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Kami-sama, shoot me now!_ He mentally screamed. He stepped back outside and like an usher, held the door open. "Here," he said. "Happy now?"

Seto walked past Yami and into the building. "You need more work," was all Seto said before walking towards his classroom. Yami shot Seto a dirty behind look the other's back before walking in. He followed behind Seto, making sure he appeared only to be coincidentally walking with Seto instead of looking like he was some kind of dog.

Reaching his classroom, Seto turned back to Yami. "You can go back to class now," he said.

Yami shook his head. "Not until I personally see that you let Ryou back in," he said firmly. He wasn't stupid. He knew what kind of tricks Seto could pull and he wasn't going to fall for them.

"You don't trust me," Seto said. "How foolish."

"I know what you're capable of, Kaiba," Yami said. "And I don't trust you."

Seto frowned. "You've forgotten already," he said. "You are to call me 'Master'."

"Not in front of other people I'm not," Yami hissed.

Seto backhanded Yami, causing the smaller teen's head to jerk to one side. "Bastard, you'll do as you're told," Seto said, enjoying humiliating Yami. He still hadn't let go of the image of Yami and Ryou emerging together from that cove yesterday. He wanted to make at least one of them suffer a little for causing him to feel what jealousy was.

Yami placed a hand on his cheek, his gaze turning murderous. He wanted to kill Seto right now. Looking past Seto, he looked into the classroom and saw the other students looking at them. His cheeks flushed from the attention and he glared at Seto. "What the hell did you do that for?" he snarled.

"Insubordination," Seto said simply. "Get to class. I'll tell Ryou and he can relay that fact back to you."

Yami huffed and turned to leave. "This isn't over," he mumbled. He soothed the burning cheek and walked briskly to class.

--------------------

Yami was still scribbling down notes when the bell rang for lunch. Since he had missed a good part of his morning classes, Yami was rushing to catch up. The teacher even said Yami needed to stay in the classroom for detention.

Yami stayed in his seat and leaned back to stretch. He looked at the board and saw the teacher's miniscule writing covering the entire surface. He sighed and shook out the cramps from his hand. The teacher looked to Yami over her glasses.

"Is something wrong, Mutou?" she asked.

Yami shook his head. "No, Sensei," he answered.

"Then keep writing," the teacher said. "I'm not staying in here all lunch with you."

"I understand, Sensei," Yami said. He bent over his notebook and resumed copying from the board.

Just then, the door slid open and both Yami and the teacher looked to see who it was. "Ryou," Yami said, a smile forming. "What are you doing here?"

The teacher looked at Yami, noticing his informality with one of the school's owners. "Bakura-sama," she said hastily. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to Yami," Ryou said. "Please leave us."

The teacher nodded. "Of course," she said. She hurriedly left, knowing that if she refused, she'd be out of a job.

Once the door closed, Yami stood up, closing his notebook. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Kaiba has suddenly asked me to join back with the 4 Kings," Ryou said. "He wouldn't tell me any details on why. I assume you know those details since he told me to tell you that he reinstated me."

Yami nodded. "I know the details," he confirmed. "But they aren't important."

Ryou nodded slowly, deciding that he wouldn't push Yami into telling him. "Kaiba also said he wanted you to join us for lunch," Ryou said. He walked to the door.

Yami stayed where he was, shaking his head. "I have to finish copying my notes," he said. "I missed part of class this morning."

Ryou smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "Get it from a classmate."

Yami thought for a moment before shrugging and followed Ryou. He didn't really want to have lunch for Kaiba, knowing the brunet had something planned. But he knew that if refused, Ryou would be kicked off again. Sighing, Yami followed Ryou through the school to the restaurant-like cafeteria.

Yami just stared at the high ceiling and chandeliers above him as well as the large number of tables set up. Each table was covered in the same white tablecloth, looking like soldiers in the army. Atop each table, matching plates were set exactly the same distance from the edge. Silver utensils lay beside the plates, gleaming in the light the chandeliers provided.

"This way," Ryou said. He led Yami through the room to another set of doors. Yami could feel the eyes on him as he walked behind Ryou. Whispers broke out as they walked by but Yami only stared in front of him. He could care less what the others said.

Reaching the doors, Ryou pulled them and stepped through with Yami following behind him. The murmur of the lunchroom was effectively shut out when the door closed. Yami continued to follow Ryou until they came to another set of doors. Ryou opened it and Yami saw Marik, Otogi and Seto all sitting there. Narrowing his eyes at Seto, Yami walked in and stood in front of the three.

"So what do you want?" he asked, looking straight at Seto.

"Is that anyway to greet me?" Seto asked, smirking.

Yami glared at Seto. "I'm not calling you that," he said, matter-of-factly.

"You don't have a choice, do you?" Seto asked. "Unless you're willing to accept the consequences."

Yami glance at Ryou before looking back to Seto. "Fine," he said. "Why did you call me here, _Master_," Yami spat out the last word.

Ryou looked between Seto and Yami. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Why is Yami calling you Master, Kaiba?"

Seto smiled. "Just a little agreement," he said. "Isn't that right, street rat?"

Yami looked to Ryou again. "Yes," he hissed.

"What did you agree to, Yami?" Ryou asked. "What was the agreement?"

Yami hung his head a little. "It's not a big deal," Yami said. "It got you back didn't it?"

Ryou stared at Yami. "You agreed to something Kaiba said just to get me back in to the 4 Kings?" He walked over to Yami and placed his hand beneath Yami's chin, lifting the other's face to stare into crimson eyes. Seto narrowed his blue eyes further.

Yami looked into brown eyes filled with regret and he shook his head. "He had right to kick out in the first place," Yami said.

"And you think this group is that important to me?" Ryou asked softly. Yami flushed cutely. He pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Bakura," Seto growled. "You forget why you were kicked out the first time."

Ryou glared at Seto. "I didn't forget," he said.

Seto smiled and gestured to the seat beside him. "Sit, street rat," Seto said.

Yami clenched his fist but did as he was told. There was no use arguing now. Marik and Otogi smirked as Yami took his seat and looked down at the floor. Ryou took his seat on Yami's other side to make sure Seto didn't try anything.

Seto turned to Yami and held out a bowl. "Take it," he said.

Yami looked warily at it not sure whether Seto was being serious or not. He cautiously lifted his hand and took the bowl proffered to him, setting it carefully in the space in front of him.

"Wouldn't want you to starve," Seto said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami growled.

"I take good care my things," Seto said, smiling.

"That's enough Kaiba," Ryou said suddenly. "Stop referring to Yami as an 'object'."

"Don't tell me what to do, Bakura," Seto said. "I think it's time to discuss the terms of your reinstatement into this group." Marik and Otogi looked at Seto confusion in their eyes.

"What the hell do you mean 'terms'?" Yami asked. "I thought he was reinstated fully after I agreed."

"Change of plans," Seto said. He looked directly at Ryou. "Here are the rules: one, you are not to touch him. Two, you will be limited to where you and he can go together with one of us with you. Clear?"

"This is stupid," Yami said, "Why the hell can't Ryou and I…"

"Silence!" Seto roared. "Know your place, street rat!"

Yami stayed silent but his eyes were defiant. He would pay Seto back some time soon. His hands trembled with the effort not to punch Seto. _Don't kill Kaiba. Don't kill Kaiba._ He chanted in his head, going back to an old mantra.

"Calm down Kaiba," Otogi said. "It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Isn't he just some poor kid? Why do you care?" Marik asked, crossing his arms.

Seto glared at the two sitting on his right. "It's none of your business," Seto said through clenched teeth. He turned to Yami and held out a plate full of food. "You must be hungry."

Yami looked at Seto, on guard again. He narrowed his eyes slightly but his stomach couldn't lie. It growled slightly at the sight of real food. "What are you trying to pull?" he asked, his voice low.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Seto asked. "I'm giving you food, you mindless idiot."

"Enough with the names," Ryou said. "At least address him properly, Kaiba."

"Watch how you talk to me," Seto said, glancing at Ryou for a second before turning back to Yami and holding the plate closer. "It's not poisoned."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Yami muttered inaudibly. He hesitantly reached out to take the plate from Seto, setting it down in front of himself. He looked at it for a moment, his stomach screaming at him to take a bite. He reached out a hand to take the serving spoon, the metal gleaming, enticing Yami. His hand reached closer and closer until Seto's hand reached out to grab Yami's wrist. "What?" Yami asked.

"Honestly, you don't know the meaning of 'servant', do you?" Seto said.

"I'm not your servant," Yami said, tugging at his wrist. "Let go!"

"You call me 'master' already," Seto said. "You're under my authority."

Yami sighed and let his wrist go limp. "So what do you want me to do?" Yami asked. He stared straight into Seto's eyes, using his own to convey the hatred he felt towards the other.

"It's proper for a servant to serve his master first," Seto said, giving Yami's wrist a squeeze for emphasis. Yami frowned and tugged at his wrist again.

"Whatever," Yami said. "Let go of me so I can do that."

Seto tightened his grip even more. "Such insolence," he said.

Yami gasped at the pain in his wrist as Seto began cutting off the circulation to his wrist. "…Let go of me so I can serve you, _Master"_ Yami spat out.

Seto smiled and let go of his wrist, "That wasn't so hard," Seto said. He leaned back in his chair and watched as Yami picked up the serving spoon and ladled a spoonful of food onto Seto's plate.

Yami put the spoon back down and looked to Seto. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. His stomach was growling louder but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He watched as Seto looked down on the plate as if inspecting the job Yami did. "What? Now you're going to tell me there's a proper way to serve too?" he scoffed.

"There is," Seto said. "You'll learn in time. For the time being, I will accept this. You can eat."

Yami uncrossed his arms and quickly reached for the spoon lest Seto change his mind and decide that Yami couldn't eat. He spooned a large amount of the food and dumped it into his bowl. Taking his chopsticks, Yami lowered his head a little to scoop a tiny amount of food into his mouth.

Seto watched Yami eat while enjoying his own meal. He could see the way Yami itched to just shovel the food in but he knew Yami was prideful and wouldn't allow himself to eat like a barbarian.

Throughout the rest of lunch, there were no major incidents. Surprisingly, Yami and Seto didn't argue that much but that just could have been due to the fact that they didn't talk at all to each other. Marik and Otogi just kept staring at Seto; still unbelieving that he would invite Yami to lunch with them.

------------------------

Yami sighed for the umpteenth time as he sat back down in his seat. His recent trip to Seto's classroom came unexpectedly right before a test was about to start. Yami growled when he first heard that Seto was calling him. The blue-eyed teen called on Yami for the most petty of purposes. The most recent involved sharpening a pencil. Yami took a seat and stared at his test, knowing he had less time than the other students.

Picking up his own pencil, Yami began to work on the test only to have another knock interrupt them. The teacher frowned at all the disruptions but she knew better than to hold Yami. Word had spread quickly that Yami was mixing with the 4 Kings and now the teachers were becoming a little more lenient on the crimson-eyed student.

The teacher opened the door. "Is it for Yami?" she asked, not bothering to keep the irritation from her voice.

The messenger nodded. "Yes, Sensei," he whispered.

The teacher sighed and looked to Yami. "For you," she said. She went back to her podium and pulled out a stack of papers to start grading.

Yami bowed in apology before following the other boy to Seto's classroom. Yami walked in and saw the other teen waiting for him. "What now?" he asked. "I'm in the middle of a test."

"Erase my paper," Seto said, gesturing to the eraser on his desk. He moved the piece of paper towards Yami. "Everything on this page."

Yami grabbed the eraser and roughly started to erase. He ignored the stares he was getting from Seto's classmates as he worked to remove Seto's handwriting. He dragged the eraser roughly across the paper, wanting to tear the sheet in half. If he ripped it, then he wouldn't have to erase it anymore. He started pressing the eraser harder on the paper.

"Make sure it's spotless," Seto said, sitting back to watch Yami work.

Yami narrowed his eyes and continued to erase. The pencil was coming off easily enough and Yami silently thanked Kami-sama for that. Finally Yami was done and he threw down the eraser, his shoulders sore from being bent for too long. "Here's your stupid paper," he said.

Seto inspected the paper carefully before carelessly waving his hand. "Go back to class," he said. He picked up his pencil again and resumed writing on the newly cleaned sheet.

Yami walked back to his classroom and sat back down but didn't bother to pick up his pencil again. It really wasn't worth it to try and take a test with Seto calling for the most stupid reasons. And yet Yami listened because of the agreement. He was really starting to regret accepting Seto's terms so readily. Twirling the pencil between his fingers, Yami walked up to the teacher to ask for a make-up test date.

The teacher just looked at Yami for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine," she said. "But only because of the circumstances."

Yami nodded and bowed to her. "Thank you, Sensei," he said. He walked back to his seat and folded his test in half, throwing it away. Sitting back down, he looked to the clock and sighed, there was still a good half hour left of class. Yami lowered his head to the desk and rested. He closed his eyes and wondered how he was going to pass the time. For a moment, Yami thought back to when he was at his old high school.

He had been so carefree going to school with his brother. The both of them were very much into the newest craze, Duel Monsters. Even though they had little money, somehow both he and Yugi managed to build a whole deck. Their hard earned decks won them rare card after rare card. Soon, their unbeatable decks were made to be even more unbeatable. Yami had quickly climbed the dueling hierarchy soon earning him the title, King of Games.

Lifting his head, Yami shook away the memories. That was all behind him now, in his old school. He looked up at the clock and noted there were only a couple minutes left. Yami quietly began packing up his bag, wanting to get out of the building as fast as he could. His foot tapped impatiently as the minute hand slowly worked its way to the '12'. On schedule, the bells rang, signaling the end of class. Yami was the first one to bolt from the classroom, running down the halls.

He needed to get away from Seto so the other couldn't bother him anymore. He didn't know how much of Seto's tasks he could take. Lost in thought, Yami didn't see where he was going until he collided with someone. Yami landed hard on his rear and he winced. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Where are you rushing off to?"

"Shit," Yami mumbled. He looked up to see Seto staring down at him, the familiar smirk on his face.

"Trying to get away?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've done what you wanted," Yami said, narrowing his eyes. He picked himself up off the floor and continued staring up at the taller teen.

"I've got one more thing for you to do before I consider calling it a day," Seto said. "Follow me." He started walking back in the direction he had come from.

Scowling, Yami grudgingly followed Seto back into the rich teen's classroom. He stopped in the doorway when he saw a stack of books on Seto's desk. "What the hell?" Yami said. He looked at the stack and found that the entire thing was comprised of textbooks. Thick, heavy, bulky textbooks piled one on top of the other.

"You will carry these books to my car," Seto said, smiling.

Biting his lip, Yami walked over to the stack and tried lifting it. No luck. Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, Yami grabbed the top few books and placed them in his arms. He started walking towards the door. "Let's get this over," he said.

"Not so fast," Seto said. "You need to carry all of them."

Yami turned around, shifting the books in his arms. "You're joking right?" he said.

"I don't joke," Seto said. He grabbed the remaining books and placed them in Yami's arms, enjoying the way Yami staggered under the weight. "Not too heavy?"

"Just start walking," Yami said through clenched teeth. He took a shaky step forward, trying to find his center of balance before taking another step. Seto walked in front of him, constantly looking over his shoulder at the teen.

Walking out of the school building, Marik and Otogi met up with them. Both took one look at Yami and burst out laughing. Yami shot them a death glare as he continued to move slowly.

"Oh man, Kaiba," Otogi said. "That is evil."

"Well done," Marik said.

Just then, Ryou showed up, a clear expression of confusion marring his face. "Why is Yami carrying your books?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Seto.

"I need to take them home today," Seto said.

"But you've never brought your books home before," Ryou said.

Yami's eyes widened at that statement. That bastard! Yami took a deep breath, waiting to exact his revenge. He would show Seto that he wasn't going to be made a fool of. Waiting until the reached the fountain, Yami maneuvered his way to walk beside Seto, making sure to edge the other nearer the fountain. Then, when they crossed the wide part, Yami leaned to his right, bumping roughly into Seto,

The blue- eyed teen gave a cry of surprise as he toppled into the freezing water contained within the granite structure. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. "You bastard!"

Yami smiled and dropped all the books he was holding. "Oops," he said. He then glared at Seto and walked away.

**End of Chapter Seven.

* * *

**

**Reviewers Responses:**

**Shizuka-Yuki:** Yep...I already know and here it is!

**Anime-Blade:** Hai...but we all know that Yami is well...Yami and knowing him, don't think it'll last long...Glad you liked it!

**Hell's Sorrow:** -shakes head- Don't be sorry, I'm glad you leave long reviews! Yeah, Yami's referring to Seto as 'Master' but don't think he'll stick to that. -laughs- Thank you...I try not to leave cliffhangers too often but just for a change of pace, I'll throw in an unexpected twist or something to keep people interested...I'm not entirely sure if I want to put Yami Bakura in but it's an interestingangle to think about. Thank you for the idea. Otogi and Honda? Hmm...there's a possibility I could do that, just to give the readers a little change from the usual Seto/Yami. A new rule where we can't respond? That's really stupid...please forward the message to me so I can sign it, thank you...Hopefully you liked this chapter too!

**Will's Girl:** I'm so glad you like it!

**SonnyGoten:** That's so cool that you'veMeteor Garden...it is one of my favorite dramas. I'm so glad I managed to keep the Meteor Garden story line intact because it has been a while since I've seen it...hopefully I'll be able to keep this story in line with the Meteor Garden plot...hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Yami Neferbre:** - Yeah, Seto does have some nerve...You stayed up at 11 pm to read this! Wow...thank you so much but you shouldn't really be missing sleep to read this...-laughs- "Amazing"? Thank you for the lovely compliment but I'm not all that amazing...hopefully you liked this chapter.

**kagome5778:** Alright, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can...

**HieiJaganshi11:** Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!

**MaraJadeKaiba:** Hopefully all the other chapters were just as good!

**_Last Thought from Ryou:_**

_Well, it serves Kaiba right I suppose. _

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well...the next chapter is in the works so it shouldn't be too long before I update (everyone else: Where have we heard that before?)...uh...yeah, I'm going to try real hard to do it this time! Was this chapter good? Bad? Any changes that need to be made? Please tell me!

**Read and Review! Arigatou Gozaimashita!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings**: Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but school started and I was busy preparing for it. From now on, I'm probably only going to be able to post on weekends unless I do have some spare time during the evenings after I finish the mountains of homework my teachers assign...Anyways, thanks everyone for sticking with this story! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter Eight**

Seto climbed out of the fountain, sopping wet. He shivered as he watched Yami walk away from him. The nerve Yami had! He brushed wet hair from his face as he looked down to see his clothing clinging to his skin. "Damn it," he said. He sneezed loudly as he wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep in his remaining body heat.

Marik and Otogi were immediately by his side, trying to keep straight faces. "Oh man Kaiba," Marik laughed, unable to contain it anymore.

Seto shot Marik a dirty look. "Shut up," he growled. He walked quickly to where he parked his car and go in, sneezing again. Damn that bastard! Not caring that his leather seats were getting ruined, Seto started the car.

Marik and Otogi were still laughing as they came up to Seto. "Now you won't have to shower when you get home," Otogi said.

"Can it, Otogi," Seto growled. If Yami wanted to start a war, then Seto would be more than happy to comply. "Be ready tomorrow." Then he drove off, leaving Marik and Otogi with smiles on their faces.

---------------

Yami was all smiles when he walked into the school building. He felt so good after yesterday's events. Walking into the classroom, Honda and Jounouchi exchanged glances.

"Something happen, Yami?" Jou asked.

Yami's grin widened. "Nothing major," he answered. "Took care of a little problem I had."

Honda and Jounouchi each raised an eyebrow. Yami was acting weird today and it frightened them a bit. Usually when Yami was happy, it meant he had done something to the 4 Kings. It was always like this with Yami and the 4 Kings. If Yami was edgy or irritable, it meant that he had been victim of the 4 Kings somehow. But when Yami was smiling and happy like this, it meant he had somehow gotten them back.

Yami moved to his seat and sat down, still wearing his smile. Last night, he had gotten the best sleep in all the time he'd been at Meio High. Even the generator couldn't keep him awake last night. It had felt so good to watch Seto go diving into the fountain after Yami had pushed him. Well it served that rich bastard right for trying to get Yami to carry those heavy books.

The door to the classroom slid open and Yami stiffened slightly. Were Marik and Otogi going to come for him today? But it wasn't Marik or Otogi, instead, it was the teacher. Yami let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want to deal with Marik and Otogi every time he did something to their so-called 'leader'.

As class started, Yami's eyes constantly shifted over to the door, half-expecting Marik or Otogi to walk in at any time and demand that Yami follow them. Surprisingly, nothing happened and Yami began to grow suspicious. He didn't like the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. The 4 Kings probably were planning something and it probably had something to do with him. He remained conscientious of the door even as he kept up with that day's lessons.

Finally, when the bell rang, Yami slowly gathered his things together. It was a bit weird not having his class interrupted today but of course he wasn't going to complain. It was nice to have an uninterrupted class. Even the teacher seemed to relax more when she found that Yami wasn't being called out and interrupting her anymore.

Yami walked out of his classroom, chatting with Honda and Jou when he spotted Marik and Otogi walking towards him. The smile on his face dropped instantly as the two members walked towards him. The crowd of students parted for the two, leaving a path straight to Yami. Both Marik and Otogi weren't smiling, or smirking for that matter. They just looked seriously at the smaller teen and grabbed him roughly by the wrists.

"Come on," Marik said gruffly.

"Let go!" Yami said, trying to shake them off. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"To see someone," Otogi answered curtly.

"I'm not going anywhere, let go!" Yami said, struggling even more against the death grips that Marik and Otogi had on him. The other students just watched as two members of the 4 Kings dragged Yami down the hall.

Dragging Yami away from all the other students, Marik and Otogi brought him to an empty classroom away from the main ones. They opened the door and roughly shoved Yami inside. "Don't think about leaving," Marik snarled.

Yami stumbled into the classroom and turned to glare at Marik before having the door slam shut. He turned around to see why they had chosen this particular classroom. He heard a sniffle from the teacher's desk and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Kaiba?" he said. His face darkened. "What the hell do you want now?"

Kaiba lifted his head with effort but managed to send a glare Yami's way. "You're responsible for this," he said. Yami could hear the raspy sound of Seto's throat. Yami looked at Seto and noticed how worn and tired the other looked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yami asked. "What did I do?"

Seto sniffled and placed a hand on his head. "I'm sick, you idiot," Seto said.

Yami just looked at Seto for a minute before bursting out laughing. "You're sick?" he asked. "Serves you right for going into that fountain."

"This isn't funny, asshole," Seto said.

"Yes it is," Yami said. "Who'd ever thought the almighty Kaiba Seto would get sick from a little swim in the fountain."

Seto took deep breaths to calm himself down. He was a little dizzy from his illness but shook it away. "Whatever," he growled. "You're staying after school to help me look for my very expensive gold pen my grandfather gave to me."

"No way," Yami said. "I'm going to look for job today."

"You forget our agreement, street rat," Seto said.

Yami narrowed his eyes, "I hate you," Yami said. "Fine, I'll look for that stupid pen."

"Good, the feeling is entirely mutual."

"So where'd you drop this stupid pen of yours?" Yami asked, looking around the classroom.

"I forgot, check everywhere," Seto said, coughing slightly into his hand.

Yami walked around the desks, his eyes scanning for the gold writing implement. He checked inside desks and on the teacher's podium. Even venturing to open the teacher's desk and shifting things around, looking for anything that might catch his eye.

Seto watched with an amused expression on his face as Yami looked everywhere. He would have made comments but his throat hurt and his head pounded. He wanted to go home, but the desire to get Yami back pushed all thoughts of going home into the back of his mind.

"It's not in here," Yami said, going back to stand in front of Seto.

"Then we'll have to check other rooms," Seto said, standing up. Giving himself a minute to steady his body, Seto shook his head of the dizziness that swept over him. "Let's go."

Yami shrugged and walked out of the classroom, it wasn't as if he had a choice or anything. "I hope you really lost it, Kaiba," Yami growled. "This better not be a game."

Seto turned back and managed to smirk. "Don't question me," he said. "Just find it like I told you." He turned and continued to walk down the hall, towards another classroom. There, he told Yami to search everywhere again. Just like before, the search yielded no pen and Yami grew increasingly frustrated.

After the fourth room and still no pen, Yami grabbed Seto's arm roughly and spun the other around to face him. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. "Did you really lose it or not? I told you now to play games."

"And I told you not to question me," Seto snapped back. His head was really pounding now and Yami wasn't helping at all. He sighed and pulled his arm free from Yami's grasp. "Whatever, forget it. You're not going to rest until you find this pen but since I'm feeling generous today, you can go home. Search tomorrow."

"Thank you for your generosity," Yami said sarcastically. He turned and walked to the nearest exit, anxious to get away from Seto as soon as possible. Yami reached out to turn the doorknob only to find…that it wouldn't turn. Yami frowned and rattled the door, wondering what was wrong. "What the hell?"

Seto turned to stare at Yami battling the door, incoherent curses rushing from the smaller teen's mouth. He frowned and walked over to where Yami stood. "Don't even know how to operate a door?" Seto asked, with one eyebrow arched.

"Shut up Kaiba," Yami growled. "The door's stuck."

"Move aside," Seto said, roughly shoving Yami away from the door. "Incompetence." He gripped the doorknob much like Yami had done earlier and tried to twist the knob. And like earlier, it refused to budge. "The hell?" Seto whispered.

"Ha, see?" Yami said. "It wasn't me. What do you have to say now, Kaiba?"

"Shut up!" Seto snarled. "It's just this one exit, let's go to another one."

Yami shrugged and ran down the now empty hallways, his steps creating echoes in the hallways. Seeing an exit sign, Yami hurried over to it and tried to turn the doorknob again. Same result. "What the hell's going on?"

Seto walked slowly after Yami. His eyes widened suddenly as he lifted his left wrist, the one with a very expensive Rolex watch he sported. "Goddamn it!" he swore loudly.

Yami turned back at Seto's outburst and he frowned. "What?" he asked.

"You aren't going anywhere," Seto said.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" Yami asked. "You can't keep me here."

"I don't have to," Seto said. "We're both locked in here."

Yami stared at Seto for a moment. "Don't joke around," he growled. "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I don't joke," Seto said seriously. "We aren't getting out until morning. All the janitors have gone home by now."

Yami stayed silent for a moment. "Fuck!" he screamed loudly. He kicked the door in anger, relishing the sound of his foot connecting with wood. "Didn't the janitors bother to look to see if anyone was still here?" Yami growled as he shot Seto a dirty look. "This is all your fault!"

Seto mustered up another glare. "Don't push this on me," he said. "You agreed to the terms and I was just carrying my end."

"Bullshit," Yami said. "You knew this was going to happen!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know this?" Seto demanded. "I may own the school but I certainly do not have time to keep track of everyone's schedules." He lifted a hand to message his temples, noting that his headache was getting worse.

"Maybe you should start," Yami said. "It'll give you something else to do besides make my life hell." He kicked at the floor, his shoes making little squeaking noises that started to grate on Seto's last nerve.

The brunet narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome noise leaned against the wall. The squeaking started to pound in his head, echoing painfully. His hand clenched at his sides in effort to try and endure. But the noise didn't stop, as Seto wished, only went to get louder as Yami kicked harder at the ground.

Just when Seto thought he would burst, Yami stopped and the brunet let out a sigh of relief. He relaxed against the wall as the uncomfortable silence that enveloped the two trapped students grew. He could feel the little tremors his body emitted as the hall suddenly seemed to dip twenty degrees. His vision started to blur slightly and he shook his head to try and focus on the spinning floor.

Yami paced back and forth, wondering what he was going to do for all the time he would have to spend here. He only had his schoolbooks, which were still back in that classroom. He glanced over at the other teen and noticed something seemed a little off about him. Shrugging, Yami leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

Seto raised a hand to cough into his fist, tearing at his throat. He doubled over as he coughed some more, for a longer time. Yami opened his eyes and looked to the brunet. A tiny flicker of sympathy sparked inside him. Even if Seto was an egotistical, self-centered bastard, Yami couldn't stand by and watch Seto suffer, as much as he wanted to.

He walked over to the brunet and placed a hand on the other's head. "You have a fever," he said.

"No thanks to you, street rat," Seto said, his voice hoarse. "You pushed me into that goddamn fountain."

"You were being a total jackass," Yami shot back. "I had to."

"Whatever, what do you want?" Seto asked.

"You need to go rest," Yami said. "We'll need to bring that fever down."

Seto roughly pushed Yami away. "I don't need your help," Seto said.

Yami stood firm. "Just admit you do," he growled. "This isn't something to take lightly."

"Why do you care what happens?" Seto snarled. "You hate me anyways."

"As much as I hate you, you need help right now and I can't stand by watching you," Yami said. "Now swallow your pride for now and let me help."

Slowly, hesitantly, Seto nodded. Yami wrapped an arm the taller teen and helped the other to a classroom. Yami figured it would be better if Seto had a place to sit and relax. He struggled under Seto's weight, staggering towards a seat. "You could help you know," Yami grunted.

Seto had some semblance of his smirk on his face. "And miss the opportunity to torture you?" Seto said. "I don't think so."

"Jerk," Yami growled but let it pass. Moving to a desk, Yami lifted his arm and stood up, panting slightly from supporting Seto. He put his hand back on Seto's forehead and felt the hot skin. Shaking his head, Yami removed his hand and walked to the door. "Don't move," he said. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, looking to the smaller teen.

"Water," Yami said. "Preferably ice if I can get into the kitchen. Just stay there and I'll be back as soon as I get something."

Seto laid his head on the desk and sighed, closing his eyes. "Of course I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I _am_ sick you know. Dimwit."

Yami rolled his eyes and exited the classroom, head towards the cafeteria. Why was he being so nice to Seto anyways? Was it really because he felt guilty about pushing the other into the fountain? Why did he feel guilty in the first place? Yami shrugged and brushed those questions off, focusing more on finding something cool for Seto.

Seeing the familiar double doors, Yami quickly went and tried the door. Finding it locked like the other doors, Yami frowned and paced a couple times, trying to figure out how he was going to get in. His eyes scanned over the smooth wood, trying to find something, anything that would help him. Still finding nothing, Yami walked away from the cafeteria and wandered down the hallways. Spotting a water fountain, Yami slapped his forehead as he figured out what to do.

Searching his pockets, Yami withdrew the white handkerchief Ryou gave him. He looked down to the square piece of cloth and studied it closer. The cotton was soft and felt nice against his hands. His eyes traveled over the handkerchief when something caught his eye. On the corner of the handkerchief, there were little distortions in the fabric. Yami looked closer and noticed the letters 'RB' hand-stitched in white silk thread. He ran his hands over the letters and smiled.

Using one hand to cradle the fabric, Yami wet it using his other hand. Saturating the cloth, Yami folded it and ran back to where Seto was.

Seto stayed right where he was, with his head pillowed on his arms. His head still pounding fiercely as he sat up when he heard Yami's footsteps. Standing up, he swayed unsteadily and moved towards the door to meet Yami and berate him for taking so long when he pitched forward and fell to the ground, his head spinning. He tried to push himself up but his head was hurting too badly to do much.

Yami stepped into the classroom and took one look at Seto before kneeling beside the other teen. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "Didn't I say not to move?"

"Shut up!" Seto said, messaging his temples. "Why the hell did you take so long?"

"I went to get this," Yami said, holding up the dripping handkerchief. He sighed and sat on the floor. "You're brainless, Kaiba." He lifted Seto's head and placed it on his lap before lowering the wet handkerchief onto Seto's forehead.

"What the hell is this?" Seto growled. "This is stupid." He moved to get up but Yami placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders and kept the taller teen down.

"You want to get more sick?" Yami demanded.

Seto stopped struggling and glared up at Yami. "What the hell does this accomplish?" he asked.

"It'll help your fever," Yami said. He readjusted the handkerchief and sat still. "I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing it because I feel sorry for you."

"Whatever. I don't need your pity, street rat," Seto mumbled.

"Just get to sleep," Yami said. "The best medicine for a cold is rest."

"Who died and made you doctor?" Seto said.

"It's common knowledge," Yami shrugged. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do," Seto said, shivering. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. "Did you turn on the air conditioning or something? It's freaking cold in here."

Yami frowned and shook his head. He unbuttoned his uniform jacket and shrugged it off. Bringing in front of him, Yami draped it over Seto's shivering body and held the other close. "Damn you," Yami muttered.

But Seto didn't reply. With the extra layer, he soon fell asleep, breathing evenly. Yami looked down at the other in his lap and brushed a few stray hairs from Seto's forehead. "You know, you aren't half bad when you're asleep," Yami said. Seto's relaxed and sleeping face showed nothing of the cruel, sadistic bastard he was when he was awake. Sighing again, Yami just sat there and let Seto rest. He would deal with Seto tomorrow but right now, it just felt nice to sit in silence.

**End of Chapter Eight.**

**

* * *

**

**Reviewer's Responses:**

**Yani Neferbre: **You stay up that late too? Thank you for the lovely review and hopefully you aren't reading this at two in the morning...

**HieiJaganshi11: **Thank you for your review...I'll try to keep the plot interesting. I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Darleneartist: **I'm glad you like this story enough to "favorite" it. Thank you very much and hopefully this chapter was satisfactory...

**Shizuka-Yuki:** I'm sorry for the delay but I finally did get this chapter out. I came up with the idea because of this chapter...I needed something to happen to get Seto and Yami alone. I hope it worked well.

**KnightGuardian:** I'm glad you liked the ending to the last chapter...did it work well with what happened in this chapter?

**Yaoi-lover:** Hello! I'm glad you liked this story...i know that Seto is being very mean but I've got a few things up my sleeve that will help soften their "relationship"...Hopefully this chapter helped me to start that softening process...

**SonnyGoten:** I'm glad you liked that part. It seems to be everyone's favorite part!

**ElementalCrisis:** Not necessarily...I don't think Seto would unless I make him do it but then what would be the point of Yami calling him Master? If Seto were to kick Ryou out, Yami wouldn't be under his authority anymore so for now, Ryou stays. Hope that's alright with you...

**MaraJadeKaiba:** Please don't apologize...we're all busy and that can't be helped. I'm glad you found time to catch up with this story though! I'm so glad the chapter was to your liking and I agree that Kaiba is talking himself into a corner. You brought up a really good point about Marik and Otogi...I haven't put much emphasis on them so perhaps I should have a couple chapters about them or something. I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Orenjiro-Chan:** Thank you for the suggestion and I will try my best to make these chapters longer.

**Maria:** I'm glad you liked it and of course I'll keep writing!

**Yami RavenFyre: **Thank you! And of course toes count too...I'm glad you thought I kept them in character because that was giving me a lot of headaches. Correct characterizations are so hard to do so I'm glad you thought I did a good job. Hopefully you liked this chapter too...

**_Last thought from Seto:_**

_That bastard gave me a cold...he better fix this soon. :sneezes:_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Wow so many reviews for the last chapter...well now it's this chapter's turn. Was it good? Bad? Please let me know.

**Read and Review! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with college applications so I haven't had time to type this...until now. I'm still not done but I had a pocket of time so I thought I'd write this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm so glad you like the story! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Meteor Garden

**Chapter Nine**

Seto woke up to something warm all around him. He looked up saw Yami's sleeping form above him, the other's head hung over his. Staring at Yami's peaceful face, Seto's eyes softened the slightest bit. In sleep, Yami wasn't stubborn or headstrong like he was in his wakeful state. His hand lifted up to touch the side of Yami's face, wanting to feel the smooth skin. But at the last second, Seto seemed to snap back into reality and let his hand drop back down to his side. Sighing softly, Seto closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest a little bit more before having to deal with Yami's smartass comments again.

Yami blinked open his eyes and looked down to see Seto still sleeping. Yawning, Yami looked over to the clock and sighed. They would only have to wait half an hour before the school opened. Looking back down at Seto, he removed the now dry handkerchief and slipped in into his pocket before gently laying a hand on the brunet's forehead. Yami nodded his head when he found that the fever had receded.

"Hey Kaiba," Yami said, shaking the other.

Seto opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. "What?" he asked.

"Get up, school's starting soon," Yami said.

"Don't order me around, street rat," Seto growled, settling more in Yami's lap. "I'll move when I feel like it."

"I'm not your pillow, bastard," Yami said.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who pulled me to lay like this," Seto said.

"You were sick," Yami said. "And now you're not, so get up!"

Seto sighed and sat up. "It was your fault I was sick in the first place," he argued.

"Shut up, you deserved it," Yami said, standing up. He stretched out his cramped muscles and heard his joints pop with every motion. Yawning, he ran a hand through his hair. "And thanks to you, I didn't get any of my homework done."

"You're still worried about that?" Seto said, standing up and stretching his own body. "I'll take care of it."

Yami turned to stare at Seto, eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "How are you going to take care of it? You don't have to do the work since you own the place. But for us not so lucky ones, we still have to work for our grade."

"Do you want to pass the class or not?" Seto asked. Yami shut his mouth and nodded, still staring at Seto. "Then keep quiet and I'll take care of it."

"I don't see why I should trust you not to get me expelled," Yami muttered.

"Look, I don't like owing people anything and since you helped me out last night, I'm being very generous to help you," Seto said.

"Why am I so special?" Yami asked. It was really interesting that Seto would treat Yami differently than any other person at the school. It seemed like Seto was actually trying to…get his attention.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a desk. "Our agreement still stands," Seto said. "If you can't do things for me then what good is our agreement?"

Yami narrowed his eyes and stood up straighter. "Are you saying that you're only helping because of what I agreed to do?" he asked softly.

"Of course, why else would I help you?" Seto snorted.

"You just said it was because you didn't like owing people," Yami pointed out.

"That's only a part," Seto said, noting the point Yami had.

"But you said…" Yami started.

"Look, you want my help or not?" Seto asked, getting impatient. Rather, he was running out of excuses.

Yami stared at the brunet for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "You got us locked in here," he said.

"Then I'll take it as a 'yes'," Seto said.

Yami remained silent and shrugged again. "Whatever," he said.

"Let's go," Seto said, moving towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Yami asked. "What about taking care of my class?"

"I said I'd do it," Seto said. "Don't trust me?"

"You haven't given me a reason to," Yami replied.

He walked past Seto and out the door, wanting to get home so he could get a good night's rest. Last night, he had fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning after he made sure Seto's fever was going down. Sleeping sitting up hadn't been one of Yami's more brighter ideas but he wanted to make sure that Seto was comfort- Yami stopped walking for a minute. Why did he care whether Seto had been comfortable or not? Shaking his head, he looked back to the classroom to see Seto following.

"Why are you following me?" Yami growled.

"This happens to be the way to the main exit," Seto said. "I am free to walk any way I please."

Yami turned and walked faster, wanting to get away as soon as possible. He didn't trust the brunet anymore than he did prior to this event but he knew something changed. He just wasn't quite sure what it was…or even if he wanted to know for that matter.

Finally walking through the double doors, he met Jou walking in.

"Hey Yami, you're early," Jou said, smiling the goofy smile he always seemed to sport.

"Yeah," Yami said carefully. "I had something to take care of."

"Aren't you supposed to be going the other way?" Jou asked. "The classroom's that way."

"I think I'm going home to sleep," Yami said. "It was a long night last night." _Wrap it in truth. Always wrap a lie in truth._ Yami thought. He didn't really want to lie to Jou but this wasn't something that one just told…especially since it was Kaiba Seto that he had been locked in with.

"You're missing class?" Jou asked, incredulously. Yami was never one to miss class even if he was sick. "Alright, what happened?"

Yami shook his head. "Nothing, I just feel like I need some rest," Yami said. He looked back over his shoulder to see Seto catching up to him. "I have to go now, Jou. Could you write down the homework for me?"

"Uh…sure Yami," Jou said. He really wasn't the type to do homework or even bother copying it down but since Yami asked him to, he'd try his best not to fall asleep in class long enough to copy down the assignments.

"Thanks, Jou," Yami said. He placed a grateful hand on the taller teen's shoulder for a brief moment before walking towards the exit again. After only a couple of steps, Yami felt a hand close around his wrist. He whirled around to find Seto's hand clasped around his wrist. He frowned and tried to jerk his wrist from Seto's grasp. "Let go," he said.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Seto said, continuing on Yami's previous path, dragging the smaller teen behind him.

"I don't need you to take me home. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home," Yami said. "Now let go!"

"Don't be an idiot," Seto snapped. "Your piece of junk is way too slow and outdated for anyone going to this school to be riding."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yami demanded.

"Just come on, street rat," Seto said, continuing to drag Yami along. The smaller teen fought Seto all the way down to the space where Yami had parked his scooter. Instead of letting Yami go, Seto pulled him all the way to where his car was parked and roughly shoved the smaller teen into the passenger side. Hurrying to the driver's side, Seto got into his car and quickly locked the door. "Don't even think about getting out," he said.

Yami growled at the brunet. "Screw you," Yami said. "I'm not staying." He went to unlock the door before Seto's hand shot out and grabbed both of Yami's wrists.

"You're still taking orders from me," Seto said. "And I order you to stay in the car."

"Hell no," Yami said. "I'm not…"

"Then you obviously don't care for Bakura as much as you would like to think you do," Seto said, smiling, knowing that mentioning Ryou would get Yami every time.

"You bastard!" Yami cried.

"The feeling is mutual," Seto said calmly. He started the car and pulled out of the parking space. The tires screeched on the pavement for a moment before the vehicle sped down the road. Yami hung onto the leather seats, balling the material in his hands as he saw the scenery rush by.

"Slow down!" Yami shouted.

Seto turned to look at Yami and smirked. "You're afraid?" he said, chuckling. "This is priceless."

"Shut up, asshole," Yami said through clenched teeth.

Through the whole car ride, Yami clung to the seats, not daring to close his eyes in case Seto managed to drive them into a pole or something. He breathed a sigh of relief when Seto stopped for a traffic light, flexing his hands a little to get the circulation back into them. "Just drop me off here," Yami said, pointing to the corner of the street.

"Where do you live?" Seto asked.

"Why the hell do you care?" Yami asked, turning to look at the other.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Seto asked, not bothering to mask the annoyance in his voice.

"Hell no," Yami said. The last thing he wanted was to let Seto see where he lived. It wasn't because he was embarrassed about living in the place he did, it was because he didn't want Seto telling the other two members of the Four Kings where he lived. Or so he thought.

"Then you're coming with me," Seto said, shrugging.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You're an idiot," Seto said calmly. "A deaf idiot."

"You…" Yami started to say.

"Shut it," Seto growled. "No arguments."

"The hell I'm not," Yami said. "What makes you think I'm going to agree to go home with you?"

"Authority," Seto said simply.

----------------------

"Hey, Marik, you seen Kaiba?" Otogi asked, walking up to the blond.

"How should I know?" Marik answered, not bothering to look at the other member. "He's out with that punk isn't he?"

"They've been around each other a lot," Otogi commented.

Marik nodded. "Kaiba better know what he's doing," he said.

"What the hell was he thinking, letting that freak-haired bastard near us?" Otogi asked. "He's just asking for problems."

"And what about Bakura? I heard the little runt got cozy with him," Marik said. "Kaiba wasn't too happy about that. Wonder why?"

"Whatever, Kaiba's business is his business…he isn't gonna listen to us, you know that," Otogi said. "But if that pointy-haired punk starts giving him trouble, there's gonna be hell to see…"

"Kaiba said he was going to find a way to break the bastard," Marik said. "I don't know if he's really going to succeed or not so maybe we should…be reinforcements."

"What are you talking about?" Otogi asked. "What reinforcements? Kaiba'll kill us for interfering, you know that."

"Screw that," Marik said. "I'm not going to let that worm get the better of the Four Kings."

"You planning something, Marik?" Otogi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Marik said, smiling slowly. He brought the tips of his fingers together and rested his elbows on the tabletop. "We'll need to get all the dirt on Yami Mutou."

"Not a problem," Otogi said. "You going to fill me in or what?"

"Not just yet," Marik said, smiling more widely. "You'll see."

------------------------

Yami stared at the large building in front of him. He had never even imagined a house this large. It must have been a whole city block long. "You live here?" he asked incredulously.

"No shit, Sherlock," Seto said. "Come on."

"I didn't say I was going," Yami said. "You forced me to come here."

Seto sighed and climbed out of the car, running to Yami's side. Opening the door, Seto yanked the smaller teen out of the vehicle. "Stop being difficult," he growled.

"Asshole," Yami hissed. He jerked his arm from Seto's grasp and took a look around. A valet was already running out of the house, vest flapping in the slight breeze.

"Young Master Seto," the valet greeted, puffing from his run and bowing to his boss.

Seto threw the keys to the valet and pulled Yami towards the house. The valet looked to his master and quickly said. "Young Master, a moment!"

Seto frowned and turned back. "What?" he snapped.

"Madam is home," the valet whispered.

Seto stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Goddamn," he mumbled. Resuming his way to the house, Seto seemed to walk more rigidly and with deliberate slowness. Yami took a glance at the other teen, wondering why Seto didn't seem excited about his mother coming home. Did they get along?

Walking up the long walkway to the door, a man dressed in a suit opened the door.

"Young Master Seto, welcome home," the man said. "Madam has been waiting."

"I know already," Seto growled.

"Who is this?" the man asked, looking to Yami and raising an eyebrow.

"A new servant," Seto answered calmly.

"What!" Yami exclaimed.

"Play along, street rat," Seto whispered.

Not knowing why he agreed to do this, Yami nodded. "Uh right…hired help," he said.

"Uncivilized," the man snorted. Yami was about to strangle him but forced himself to endure. He did a double take for a moment. Was he actually trying to help Seto? Yami would have laughed if Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass hadn't been standing there, gawking at him like he were some exotic pet or something.

"Is that Seto?" a harsh voice rang out. Yami, Seto and the servant all turned to see a lady coming down the stairs. Her hair twisted into a tight knot, standing regally atop her head like a crown. Her crisp black business suit wrinkled slightly with her movements. Her face was blank, except for a slight frown which she bore as her hard gaze fell on Yami.

Seto's eyes narrowed for a moment before he bowed respectfully. "Mother," he said stiffly.

"I thought I told you not to bring trash into the house," she said.

Yami's fists clenched beside him. How dare she call him trash! "You…" he started to say.

Seto quickly elbowed Yami in the side and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like you care what I do," he said. "Just as long as I keep the family honor intact."

"What is that supposed to mean?" his mother asked.

"Nothing," Seto said. "I hired him, so he stays."

Turning to Yami, Seto's mother looked at Yami, her eyes narrowing. "You will be expected to wait on Seto hand and foot," she ordered stiffly. "You are to wake him up at precisely seven every single morning and make sure his breakfast is served to him. In return, you will be allowed a room here in the house. Am I understood?"

Yami was about to retort before receiving another elbow from Seto. "Yes Madam," he said through clenched teeth.

Tossing her head, Seto's mother headed back upstairs, never once looking back down at her son or Yami.

After they heard a door close, Yami whirled on Seto. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

Seto walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, resting his head on the back of the couch. "You should be thanking me," Seto said, suddenly sounding tired.

" 'Thank you'?" Yami repeated. "Why should I thank you?"

"Look, you don't know my mother," Seto said. "Just be happy that she let you stay."

"Goddamn it," Yami said. "I'm not some sort of maid!"

"At least you have a job," Seto retorted. Yami shot an evil glare towards Seto, who paid no attention. "And you need the money."

That was true. Without a job, Yami wouldn't be able to afford his apartment anymore. He did not want to end up homeless, while going to school. But was this job worth it? Did he need the money so badly that he had to reduce himself to becoming Seto's servant? Yami's mind played tug of war with itself, weighing each side of the argument. "This is ridiculous," Yami grumbled.

"Well you're working here now so deal with it," Seto said.

"No way in hell am I waking you up," Yami said. "You can wake up by yourself and you have legs, so get your own damned breakfast."

"You work for me now," Seto said, looking to the shorter teen.

"I'm quitting," Yami said, starting to walk towards the door.

"I guess you really _do _want to starve," Seto said.

Yami stopped and looked back, scowling. Seto smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, moving to stand up. "It's a good deal, street rat," Seto said. "Who wouldn't want to live here?" He gestured to the room with both his arms.

"I wouldn't," Yami said, glancing towards the stairs. He still hadn't gotten over Seto's mother calling him 'trash'.

"This job beats any other second-rate job out there," Seto said.

Yami stared at the other teen for a moment. _It almost seems like he _wants_ me to stay._ Yami thought. Shaking his head quickly, Yami pushed that notion out of his head. _He's just using this opportunity to make my life hell._ He reasoned. Sighing Yami thought for a moment more. He didn't doubt that Seto's family paid their servants well, it was the condescending aura that Seto's mother had which really irked him. If he could find ways of avoiding her, maybe, just maybe, he could bear living here. "I guess I can try," Yami said, knowing he was swallowing a lot of his pride. "It'll be cheaper living here."

"No shit, Sherlock," Seto said. "Now go draw a bath for me." Yami could see the laughter behind Seto's eyes and narrowed his own crimson orbs. He was already starting to regret his decision.

"Oh hell no..." Yami started to say.

Seto's eyebrow shot up and Yami sighed.

"Where's the bathroom?" Yami asked, looking around him. He looked up the staircase Seto's mother had ascended and his eyes traveled over the ornate railing and marble steps.

Seto grinned. "There are over seventy rooms here," Seto said. "One of them is mine. I'll leave it to you to go find it." He started to walk away. "Oh, and I want my bath in an hour. Good luck." With that, Seto left Yami in the main room.

"Asshole!" Yami shouted. Grumbling, he walked up the stairs and stared down the hallway. On both sides, door lined the hallway, each one looking exactly like the rest. Deciding to chance it on one of the hallways, Yami took the right. At the end of he hallway he turned into another hallway and saw the same thing: a lot of doors. Yami quickly ran through the hallway, wanting to find something that looked different or gave any indication that it was Seto's bedroom.

"Damn you, Kaiba," Yami muttered as he continued to search.

* * *

**Reviewers Responses: (there's a lot this time folks...)**

**Yami Neferbre:** I'm sorry for the delay but I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one wasn't bad either!

**Anime-Blade:** I think Seto and Yami are kawaii when they bicker...especially with Seto's "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" attitude and Yami's"Obey-me-I'm-Pharaoh-and-can-pwn-you" attitude.

**HieiJaganshi11:** Ah...the puppy dog eyes are too cute! I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you liked this chapter too!

**Darleneartist:** Thank yo uso much for the words of encouragement! I hope this chapter didn't show Seto as being too soft.

**Evilmiko21: **Thanks!

**ElementalCrisis: **Ah...sorry if it did seem unrealistic but thanks for the review.

**Bennoda4evr:** Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter was up to par.

**bnomiko:** Yeah, I needed an event where I could get Seto and Yami alone and this was what popped into my head. I'm glad it worked out alright. And hopefully you liked this chapter too!

**SonnyGoten:** :smiles: I was having such a hard time trying to tie in the story line with these characters so I'm glad it worked out alright. Now it seems that I've forgotten some of the story so I'll have to be creative and somehow link all the parts of the story that I _do_ remember. :sweatdrops:

**MaraJadeKaiba:** I'm glad you liked it. I had to give a little SetoYami interaction in there or else I couldn't call this a SetoYami story. I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Mandy925892002:** Thank you for the review! I thought Yami should get some type of revenge and this is what resulted. The sick scene was something I had to add in because it just worked so well. I'm glad you liked it!

**Shizuka-Yuki:** :smiles: Glad you liked it.

**kagome5778:** Ack! Sorry for the delay...I'll write faster when I have more time, promise!

**Yami Val:** Thank you for the compliment and I hope you liked this chapter!

**SecretWorlds:** Of course I'll keep writing this story! I'm glad you like it so much!

**ve it so:** Wow...every day? I hope this chapter didn't disappoint and thank you for reading.

**yaoi-lover: **I'll try to be better at updating so I'll urge my fingers to type faster. I'm glad you like it! Seto still has a ways to go but I have a lot more chapters to fill up so hopefully by the end, he'll be satisfactorily softened up.

**Noroi-Inu:** Seto-sama is indeed being bitchy in this fic but all for good reason. It's really fun writing Seto as he is and writing about Yami's little paybacks. You know Yami needs to _gain Seto's attention..._ :coughs: Hopefully you liked this chapter too!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew...those responses took a long time but it was well worth it. Please tell me how this chapter was! Good? Bad? Thanks. 

**Read and Review! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for not updating...I have been busy with college applications so I haven't had time to update. Once the college things stop, I'll be able to write more..not to mention that I also had a bad case of writer's block so yeah...thank you everyone who supports this story! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Ten**

Walking down the corridor, Yami looked left and right, trying to locate anything that would help him. He knew that it probably was getting close to an hour and he was no closer in finding Seto's bedroom than he had been when he first started. Yami let out a frustrated sigh and walked more quickly. He was not going to let this beat him. He would show Seto that he couldn't be easily beaten by this meaningless task when all tasks before it were more useless.

Just as Yami was about to give up, he rounded a corner and saw a different door. This one had two dragons on the beautiful, dark mahogany doors. Yami examined each closer and found that they looked like the dragons from the Duel Monsters game he had played at his old high school. Cautiously, Yami tried the door and poked his head inside. The room was draped in dark blue Egyptian cotton with silver embroidery. Everything from the curtains to the bedspread was a deep, navy blue. A laptop sat on a wooden desk, the screen glowed faintly to indicate that it had previously been in use.

Walking around, Yami started to examine the room before he heard the door opened. Yami froze and stood still, wondering if it was Seto who came in.

"What are you doing in Young Master Seto's room?" a maid asked, with a couple of towels in her hands.

"This is his room?" Yami asked, not bothering to hide the smile.

"Of course," the maid said, giving Yami a confused look. "You didn't know?"

"I'm new," Yami said.

"Ah, you're the young master's new servant," the maid said.

Yami twitched at the statement but nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Nodding, the maid went opened a door that was off to the left and Yami saw that it was the bathroom. His smile now wider, Yami walked after the maid. He watched as she opened a cabinet and bent to put the towels inside before straightening up.

"The young master will be up shortly," the maid said.

Yami nodded and walked over to the bathtub. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the size of the bath. It had to be almost as large as a pool and just as deep. It would take a long time to fill it. Grumbling, Yami turned on the faucets full blast and watched as water shot out. He looked around and saw an assortment of bath oils on the counter. Lifting one up, Yami quickly scanned the label and poured it into the water as the tub began to fill with water. Then, something purple caught his eye. Wedged between two bottle of bath oils, was a bubble bath bottle. Almost laughing out loud, Yami unscrewed the cap and tipped half of the bottle into the water. As the water level began to rise, Yami could see a mountain of bubbles start to form on top of the water.

Meanwhile, Seto was making his way up to his room, walking slowly. He couldn't wait to see if Yami had indeed found his room or not. As he neared his room, Seto was slightly disappointed to hear the faint sounds of water. Quickly entering, Seto closed the door and heard the sounds of the tub being filled.

"So the bastard did it," he said quietly.

Shrugging, Seto began to unbutton his school jacket. Tossing it aside, Seto threw off the red vest and started to unbutton the white shirt underneath. He hated the school uniforms but he thought that something as trivial as school uniforms wasn't important enough to take up his time so he just left them the way they were. Seto made a mental note to look into changing the uniforms when he had the time because the colors annoyed him.

Yami hurriedly turned off the water when saw there was enough and chuckled at the ridiculous amount of bubbles covering the surface of the water. He placed the bubble bath bottle back in its original place and turned to examine his work. Feeling satisfied, Yami walked around the tub, watching as the pinkish bubbles drifted lazily on top of the water. He walked towards the door and listened to muffled sounds of clothing. Knowing it was Seto, Yami worked hard to keep a straight face as he waited for the other to come in.

Seto removed the last of his clothing and placed them into a hamper by the bathroom door. He cleared his throat to compose himself before opening the door and heading inside. When he opened the door, a cloud of steam rushed towards him, suffocating him for just a minute before he adjusted to the temperature. He looked and saw Yami standing with his back towards the door. Closing the door quietly, Seto snuck up behind Yami.

Yami stood, ignorant of what was coming up behind him. He was too busy admiring his handiwork to notice the taller teen slip behind him.

"Anything interesting?" Seto said.

Yami jumped a foot in the air. "Holy shit!" he screamed. He brought a hand to his rapidly beating heart and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "You bastard," he growled, turning around. Once he faced Seto, he froze and just stared for a moment. In front of him stood Seto, naked as the day he was born. Quickly turning back around, Yami tried to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. "You scared the shit out of me," he said.

"Your own fault for not paying attention," Seto retorted. He walked towards the bath but stopped when he saw it. His eyes widened before narrowing. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

Yami cleared his throat before speaking. "Your bath," he said. "Just like you asked."

"Who the hell told you to put bubbles?" Seto growled.

Yami couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "I found it, among your bath oils," Yami said. "I thought it would be appropriate."

"Fill it again," Seto said.

"What?"

"The bath," Seto clarified.

"Hell no," Yami said. "It took forever to fill it the first time."

"There's no way I'm bathing in that," Seto said, pointing to the bubbles.

"It's your bubbles," Yami said shrugging. He turned, without looking at Kaiba and began to walk out of the bathroom.

"You aren't dismissed," Seto said, forcing himself to calm down. He knew Yami had a point about filling up the bath again.

"I filled your stupid bath," Yami said.

Seto stepped into the water and relaxed in the warmth, despite all the bubbles. "Wash me," Seto said.

"You're kidding," Yami said. "There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

"You don't want to get paid, do you?" Seto said, playing on Yami's weakness.

"What the hell?" Yami screamed. "Is this how you do everything? By threatening people?"

"Pretty much," Seto said, smirking.

Taking a washcloth, Yami cursed Seto mentally and knelt by the bathtub. A maid came in a moment later with a bathrobe in her hands.

"Leave it," Seto said, not bothering to glance back.

"Yes, sir," the maid said. She took one look at Yami and quickly left.

Yami stared after her and wondered if maybe, she got the wrong idea...He sighed and knew that somehow Seto was involved in this too. Yami knew he could place most of the blame on the other teen simply because the other teen was the source for all his suffering at Meio High. Shrugging, Yami took the washcloth and dipped it into the water. Bringing it up to Seto's back, he drew the cloth across the other's back, just wanting to get it over with.

"Do a good job," Seto said, turning his head to look at the smaller teen.

"Shut up," Yami growled.

"Don't tell me what to do," Seto said.

Yami rolled his eyes and went on washing Seto's back. Seto relaxed himself in the warm water and enjoyed being pampered, not that he wasn't pampered every day but how often was it to have your 'rival' pamper you and not have him be able to do something about it?

"Scrub harder," Seto said, "You're slacking."

"Screw you," Yami said.

" Then I'll just have to deduct from your paycheck," Seto threatened, loving the power he had over Yami.

Yami, finally having enough, took his hand from under the washcloth and stared at a moment at the alabaster skin in front of him. Letting out a smirk, he quickly swiped his fingers across the back, letting as much anger as he could seep into the 'attack'. Thin lines of blood were already starting to roll down Seto's wet back.

Seto let out a yelp and hurriedly turned around. "What the hell!" he exclaimed.

Yami watched as four red streaks bloomed across Seto's back, smiling at his handiwork. "Serves you right," Yami said, standing up and throwing the washcloth into the water.

Seto glared at Yami from the bath, his back burning. "You..." Seto said, moving towards the edge of the bathtub. Yami started backing away; he knew something wasn't quite right with how Seto approach the edge. "..I'll kill you now!" Seto screamed, hopping from the tub.

Yami streaked out of the bathroom and hurriedly ran towards out of Seto's room. He made his way down a series of long hallways, forgetting which was he took as he just ran from the furious brunet.

Seto slipped on his monogrammed bathrobe and sped after the shorter teen. He caught up with Yami in no time, knowing all the shortcuts in the house. "Come back here, street rat!" Seto called.

"Oh shit," Yami muttered, looking back to see Seto quickly gaining on him. "How the hell did he run so fast?" Yami urged his legs to move faster, knowing if he was caught, he would have to pay for what he did.

Even though Yami ran as fast as he could, Seto still managed to catch up with him. With a burst of speed, the taller teen tackled the smaller on to the ground, using his height to his advantage. He pinned Yami beneath him, sitting on the other's legs, wanting to make sure Yami couldn't escape.

"Let me go, bastard!" Yami said, struggling to throw Seto off him.

"You're going to pay for that," Seto said, using his arms to hold down Yami's. Yami glared up at Seto, not liking the position they were in.

"Get off!" Yami shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do," Seto growled.

Yami continued to glare at Seto, who in turn, glared back. Sapphire clashed with ruby as neither of them moved for a moment, the both of them needing to catch their breaths. Both were breathing heavily from their run around the mansion.

The both of them then noticed their positions and quickly scrambled to stand up. "Kaiba..." Yami started to say.

"I'll still get you back for this," Seto said. "But I need to be somewhere. Find your room and go stay there for the time being."

Seto walked away, but not before noticing a slight jump in his heart rate. Shaking his head, he headed off to his room, deciding he needed to work on his laptop for some time. Working on his laptop helped calm him down and distract him from reality. On his laptop, he could spend hours typing up various programs to run through his computer.

Yami watched as Seto walked away, leaving him to stand in the hallway alone. "Where the hell _is_ my room?" Yami wondered. He looked down the hall and wondered where he was. In his attempt to run from Seto, he didn't have time to note which hallway he ran down. "Goddamn it!" Sighing, Yami started walking, his mind wondering just what Seto had in store for him. He knew that pulling a stunt like he did in the washroom was going to cost him. He just didn't know to what scale.

--------------------

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Yami groaned as he heard the alarm on the clock go off and pulled the covers over his head. It had taken him a good three hours to find his room, and that was with help from the other members of the staff who somehow knew who he was. His hand reached out to turn it off but knocked it off the nightstand instead. Sighing, Yami got out of bed and reached for the clock, muttering curses under his breath.

Staring at the digital clock, Yami groaned again. The red numbers read 6:15. Knowing he had to get up and wake Seto, Yami groggily went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face, to wake himself up.

After getting dressed and attempting to brush his hair, Yami went to wake the other up, maneuvering his way through the accursed hallways. This time, he knew where to go, having made small marks on the walls as he passed by them yesterday.

His room was all the way on the other side of the mansion so he had to run to Seto's room. Not to mention that he also had to go to the kitchen to pick up breakfast. Grabbing the silver tray that had been placed for him, Yami made his way back up the large staircase. Lungs burning, Yami finally made it to Seto's room, managing to hold onto the food in his rush.

Opening the door, Yami stepped inside and placed the tray on the table. He walked over to Seto's bed and shook one of the taller teen's shoulders. "Hey, get up, Kaiba," Yami said.

Seto shifted in bed but didn't open his eyes. "Get up!" Yami said a little louder. Seto frowned but still did not open his eyes. Yami huffed and leaned over the brunet. "Get your lazy ass – ah!" Yami shouted. Seto's arms had snaked around the smaller teen and suddenly pulled him down so he was sprawled across Seto's body.

"Let go!" Yami said, pushing against the other's chest to stand up.

Seto cracked open one blue eye to watch the crimson-orbed teen struggle to free himself. Trying hard not the give himself away, Seto loosened his arms as his eyes opened. "What are you doing?" he asked, feigning annoyance.

"You grabbed me!" Yami said, hurrying to push himself to his feet.

"You're accusing me of doing something when I wake up to find _you_ on _me_?" Seto asked.

"It's your fault," Yami protested. "I didn't do anything."

"Couldn't keep your feelings hidden any longer, could you?" Seto asked, smirking.

"Shut the hell up!" Yami screamed. He hurriedly scrambled to his feet and straightened his uniform before backing away from the bed. "Eat your damn breakfast so we can leave."

Seto shrugged and pushed himself out of bed to go sit down at the table. Yami went to stand by the door, crossing his arms as he waited for the taller teen to finish eating. His mind kept drifting to when Seto grabbed him a moment ago and couldn't fight the light blush that rose on his cheeks. Damn him and his stupid ego… Yami mentally cursed.

Yami followed Seto out to the waiting limo, just wanting to get to school so he didn't have to be around the brunet any longer than he had to. Getting to the car, Seto waited until the chauffeur opened the door before ducking inside. He motioned for Yami to join him.

Yami stepped inside and took a seat across from Seto, his arms crossing as he looked around. He had never been in a limo before and his eyes moved from one part of the car to another. He was so busy looking around, he wasn't prepared when the car lurched forward. Yami fell towards Seto but managed to use his hands to keep himself from toppling.

"Not used to this are you, street rat," Seto commented.

"No shit," Yami growled. "I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth."

"I can tell," Seto said.

"Bastard," Yami said. He righted himself and settled down more comfortably in the leather seats.

"Watch your language," Seto growled. "I…"

"'Have control over your paycheck'," Yami said, mimicking Seto. "I know…goddamn, that's so annoying!"

Seto glared at Yami but remained quiet the rest of the trip to school. He needed to teach Yami a lesson. The way the smaller teen was acting was just too…unbefitting of _his_ servant. So far, Seto prided himself on being lenient towards Yami but the other teen was pushing all of his buttons. He would put one of his plans in motion in just a few moments.

The limo stopped in front of the school and the chauffeur quickly got out to open the door. Seto got out first and looked at the crowd that was gathered at the entrance. Since school hadn't started yet, most of the students were there, chatting about what they were going to do for the winter vacation that was only a couple of weeks away.

As Yami emerged from the limo, all the conversation in the immediate area surrounding the limo stopped. Whispers broke out as Yami stood next to Seto, brushing off his uniform.

"What the…." "Is that Kaiba and the freak?" "Them two?" "What's going on?" "They got out of the same limo…"

Yami looked up to see many people staring at him. He gave them a confused look, wondering what everyone was staring at. Shrugging, Yami started off towards the school building. Seto, not wanting to let this opportunity pass, reached out and grab Yami's arm. Spinning the other teen around, Seto crushed his lips to the smaller teen's lips. A gasp went through the crowd as they saw the lip lock between, who they thought were, two enemies.

Yami's crimson eyes widened as he felt Seto's lips on his, his body stiffening at the contact. He could feel Seto's lips playing over his, almost demanding him to kiss the brunet back. Yami quickly regained his senses and raised his arms to push against Seto's chest, wanting to dislodge the taller teen from him. He only succeeded in getting Seto to latch on even tighter. The taller teen wrapped an arm tightly around Yami's waist, holding the tri-colored haired teen firmly against his taller frame.

Seto's lips moved over Yami's, making it seem like they had done this a thousand times before. He stayed as long as his lungs would allow him, finally pulling back when he needed to breathe. Slightly out of breath, he leaned close to Yami's ear to whisper, "Never forget your place, street rat. I'll still break you." Standing up again, he let go of Yami and walked to the school building, never once looking back.

Yami stood there, watching as Seto walked away from him. His mind was still recovering from the fact that Seto had kissed him again. His eyes swept the crowd, which now had whispers breaking out all over the place. Yami pushed through them, wanting to get away. "Can this get any worse?" he groaned to himself. He walked a ways towards the school before a soft voice called out to him.

"Yami?" Ryou called. It just got worse... Yami said to himself.

* * *

**Reviewers Responses (there are even more this time...):**

**bnomiko:** Thank you very much and yes, Seto is being subtle...he has to be because it's his nature. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**ElementalCrisis:** Who Yami will end up with is a toss up...not really, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hope this chapter was satisfactory...

** Darleneartist:** What the other two kings have in store for Yami will hopefully be a surprise...I'm planning something big so hopefully it'll work out. I'm glad you like this story so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**insane fangilr aka elektra**: Thank you for reviewing and I would also love to see Yami in a maid costume...maybe I'll do that to him sometime... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Blue September:** Thank you very much for your review...I'm so glad you enjoyed reading this story so far...hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter.

**Shizuka-Yuki**: The idea for Seto's mother actually came from the Meteor Garden version of the main "King's" mother...she was a real tough lady to say the least. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long with this chapter!

**Seto**: Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed!

**Mandy925892002**: I'm glad you like it! I hope I didn't update too late..

**Hell's Sorrow:** Please don't worry about reviewing...your reviews are long enough for you not to review for quite some chapters...Let's see if I can adequately answer your questions...Marik and Otogi went ahead of Seto because Seto already told them to go on...as for the gold fountain pen, Seto didn't really lose it. He didn't even bring it to school with him but it was an excuse for him to keep Yami there. The reason why Seto hates his mother so much will come up in later chapters and I don't want to spoil it so you'll have to wait, ok?...The reason why it only has 70 rooms is because each room is HUGE, not to mention that it's not their only house...they have many houses in different parts of the world. Okay, I think I've answered all the questions you've posted to me, if not, I'd be happy to e-mail my answers to you...And I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Blade-fairy:** Oh my...crying? It makes me happy to know that you like this story so much! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!

**SonnyGoten:** Yes, she was a bitch and she was perfect for this too. I'm sorry to say that I don't remember all the events in sequence so you'll have to forgive me if I write things out of order. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Yami Neferbre**: Glad it was worth the wait...hopefully this was worth it too.

**Lifesmystery**: Well as you can see, they didn't exactly share a bath together but I thought this was more appropriate. Hopefully it worked out...

**Black blade**: Hope you enjoyed it!

**yaoi-lover**: Right on the money! It was the only way I figured out to get them together so hopefully it'll work out...Enjoy this chapter too?

**britney565:** I hope this update was worth the wait!

**Evilmiko21**: Thank you very much!

**Noroi-Inu**: Thank you for the review and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.

**ryougabriellucile:** I know...I'm so mean to Yami but it'll be worth it for him in the end, promise.

**Machi:** I agree..Seto needs to be put in his place already but that's coming up later. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whew...those responses took a long time but thanks to everyone! I am currently working on chapter 11 and we'll see how it goes and how long it takes for me to update. Until then, please review! 

**Read and Review! Arigatou Gozaimasu! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author**: celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings**: Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** It seems I had a little time over Thanksgiving break to write this and I've just been lazy and haven't posted yet. Well, I'm glad people like this story and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now onto the next chapter! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"G-Good morning, Ryou," Yami said, his cheeks still burning.

Ryou walked until he stood directly in front of the other. "What happened?" he asked, not bothering to disguise the little bit of jealousy in his usually calm voice.

"That bastard surprised me," Yami growled, wiping the back of his hand across his lips. He looked to Ryou and cleared his throat. "Is there something you needed to see me about?"

"I was just wondering where you were yesterday," Ryou said. "You were not in class and I was worried something happened to you."

Yami shook his head. "I'm fine," he said.

"I noticed you and Kaiba got out of the same limo…" Ryou asked, suspicious about Seto.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry, Ryou, but I don't want to get into that right now…it's enough just seeing him, I don't want to talk about him…" Yami said.

Ryou looked at Yami a moment longer before nodding. "As you wish," he said softly.

Yami felt a little guilty about keeping this from Ryou, but he did it for the white-haired teen. Ryou already knew what Yami had to suffer through just to let Ryou back into the four kings. It upset Ryou enough that Yami had to do petty chores for Seto and him finding out about this would only distress him further.

"We should head to class," Yami said, lamely.

Ryou nodded and began walking towards the school building, Yami following. Neither spoke as they walked to Yami's class. "You should go to your own class," Yami said.

Ryou nodded and seemed to hesitate for a moment, his hand lifting before he let it fall back. "Have a nice day," he said, walking off.

Yami looked after Ryou's retreating figure before sighing and sliding open the door. Students who were already in class all turned to look at Yami, who ignored them and went to sit in his seat. The room buzzed with the quiet whispers of the other students as Yami tried his best to ignore them, opting instead to crack open his notebook.

"Shit," Yami swore quietly. He hadn't had the chance to finish his homework. But he remembered Seto had promised to take care of it. "Screw him." Yami pulled out a pencil and furiously began to work on the assigned problems, just in case Seto didn't come through.

As Yami came to the last of the problems, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The teacher walked in, her eyes glancing at Yami before taking her place on the podium in front of the class.

"I trust all of you did your homework," she said. "Pop quiz!"

Groans immediately filled the silent classroom as papers were stuffed into books and pencils were placed on desks. No one had expected a pop quiz today of all days.

The teacher slapped the quiz down on Yami's desk before moving on to pass it out to the rest of the class."Never mind about the homework, Mutou," she said.

Looking over the problems, Yami sighed and soon, the classroom was filled with the tapping sound of pencils on desks.

* * *

Seto went to change as his physical education class headed to the pool. He already had his swimming trunks on and was pulling the shirt over his head. 

"Kaiba, what the hell is that?" Marik asked.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, slightly annoyed.

Marik dragged Seto to one of the mirrors in the changing room and turned the brunet around. Seto looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Oh, that," he said. He raised a hand to trace over the marks, ignoring the stinging sensation his finger created.

"You going to tell or what?" Marik asked.

Seto was about to reply when another thought struck. Why not make this into an opportunity to further his repayment to Yami for those scratches? Turning to Marik, Seto smirked. "The street rat gave them to me," he said. "He's wild in bed."

Marik's eyes widened. "You actually…what the hell!" he exclaimed.

Seto tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. "You didn't think I could?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Holy crap…" Marik said.

Just then, Otogi walked in, "Yo," he greeted. "I heard Marik scream."

"Look at this!" Marik said, spinning Seto around to show the marks on his back. Four red welts streaked across the otherwise flawless skin. A thin red line in the middle of each welt gave support to the force behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Otogi asked, his eyes widening.

"Kaiba had a romp with that freak-haired bastard," Marik said, smiling.

"Shit…" Otogi said. "This is gonna spread like wildfire once everyone knows this."

"Exactly," Seto said. His sentence was punctuated by a loud slamming of the door and all three of them turned their head.

"What was that?" Otogi asked.

"Seems like we had an eavesdropper," Seto said. "This should be interesting."

* * *

Yami sighed as he turned in his quiz to the teacher, positive that he failed it. This was the fourth quiz he had today. Taking his seat again, Yami stared up at the clock, wishing the class would end already. He knew there would be rumors after what had happened before school and wanted to minimize the damage. 

Finally, the bell signaled the end of class and he rushed out of the class. He hadn't had anything to eat this morning and his stomach protested. Making his way to the cafeteria, Yami picked up a tray, wondering how he was going to pay for his meal. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Ryou smiling.

"Join me," he said.

Ryou took the tray out of Yami's hands and set it back on the stack. He motioned for Yami to follow him, leading the other out of the school and to his car.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked.

"Just wait," Ryou said.

Opening the door, the white-haired teen ushered Yami into the vehicle and climbed into the driver's side. Yami relaxed against the seat; he couldn't stop smiling. Ryou pulled out his keys from his pocket and started the engine. Backing out of the parking lot, Ryou pulled onto the main street.

As Ryou was driving, Yami realized that Ryou's driving didn't scare him like Seto's driving had, even though the both of them drove around the same speed. _Why is that?_ Yami wondered. _Is it because I trust Ryou? _

"Where did you go with Kaiba?" Ryou asked suddenly.

Yami cleared his throat, refusing to look at the other teen. "Um...something came up," he said quietly.

"I was looking for you after school yesterday."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Don't laugh," Ryou said.

"I wouldn't."

"You know about the cruise right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going," Yami said quickly. "I can't afford it."

"Do you want to go with me?"

Yami turned to look at Ryou. "What?"

"I own the ship anyway so my ticket is free," Ryou said. "I'll pay for yours."

Yami stared with his mouth wide open. "I couldn't..." he started.

"Why not?"

"I have to work," Yami said.

"You work too much, more than anyone else I know."

"You only know rich people." Ryou turned to look at Yami, a slightly hurt look on his face. "Sorry," he added, looking down at his lap.

"It's alright." Silence engulfed the two for the remainder of the drive until Yami felt the car stop.

"We're here."

Yami looked up to see a medium-sized building with large windows, showing people dining inside. Getting out of the car, Yami saw the name "Little Saigon" painted in large red letters in one of the windows. Looking around, Yami saw they were in the classy part of town.

"Let's go," Ryou said, leading the other into the restaurant. Pulling open one of the doors, Ryou ushered Yami up a flight of stairs in the back of the restaurant. The two were led into a private room, double doors closing behind them.

Yami looked at the large table set in front of them, the sunlight from the large windows behind the table pouring into the room and glinting off the polished surface. He looked to Ryou, who was standing behind him.

Ryou smiled and pulled out a seat, one of a few around a large circular table. "Please sit," he said.Yami moved to seat himself in the chair Ryou had pulled out and stared at the two menus placed in front of them. "Choose anything you like, my treat," Ryou said.

"I couldn't," Yami said. "It's not right..."

"Don't worry, Yami, I'm doing this because you're my friend. I don't want you to pay me back or anything."

"But..."

"Please don't argue with me," Ryou said.

Yami immediately closed his mouth and looked to the list of items on the menu. He stared blankly at the names of dishes, not understanding what each one said, much less what was in them. Ryou looked at his own menu, quickly selecting a few items and looking over to Yami, smiling. "Need help?" he said.

Yami nodded. "I can't read this," he said.

"I'd recommend this," Ryou said, pointing to one of the noodle bowls.

Looking at what Ryou pointed at, Yami saw the large list of ingredients, though not understanding what they were, and sweat-droppedHe didn't think he could eat everything that was included in what he had ordered. "That's a lot," Yami said.

"You need it," Ryou said. "You're too skinny."

"It's no big deal," Yami said. "I've skipped a few meals here and there. It happens when you come from a poor family."

"I'm sorry I can't sympathize," Ryou said softly.

Yami shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry," he said. He frowned and grumbled, "It's that bastard who should be sorry."

"This morning?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded. "If he didn't…he's so going to pay," Yami said, staring at the table.

"What did he do this time?" Ryou asked. "Why were you and Kaiba getting out of the same limo?" _More importantly, what was the kiss about?_ Ryou thought.

"Long story," Yami said.

"Will you tell me?" Ryou asked.

Yami sighed. He trusted Ryou, he really did but this was something he didn't want anyone else to know. "Maybe later," Yami said. "Sorry, but I…"

Ryou shook his head. "You have every right to keep it to yourself," he said. "You will tell me when you deem it necessary."

Yami sighed. _Damn you, Kaiba…_

Both boys fell silent, the only sounds coming from the occasional sip of water each took. The glasses tinked on the table top as they were carefully set down, neither one wanted to disturb the silence.

When the food arrived, Yami couldn't stop his stomach from growling as delicious aromas wafted to him. A large bowl of rice noodles covered with various meats and vegetables swimming in broth was placed in front of him. He looked at the food and had to force himself from diving right in.

He looked over to Ryou and saw a similar bowl placed in front of the white haired teen. Catching his eye, he saw Ryou smiled and motioned for them to begin eating. Yami grabbed his spoon and lifted a spoonful of broth to his mouth. Tipping the utensil, he allowed the warm broth to slide down his throat, warming his stomach. He quickly dipped the spoon back in the broth and lifted another spoonful.

Once he had enough of the broth, Yami picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a noodle, lifting it to his mouth. Maneuvering the slippery food, Yami managed to get it all into his mouth, chewing happily.

Ryou watch the spiky haired teen eat and let a small smile grace his features. It seemed like Yami hadn't eaten properly in ages. Looking down at his own meal, Ryou scooped up a spoonful of broth and sipped it slowly, taking his time. It was nice being with Yami.

Taking a few more bites of food, Yami lifted his head and put his spoon down. He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath, willing the food to settle in his stomach. It felt good to be full and it had been a while since Yami was full, since he hadn't had a proper meal for a time.

"Are you finished?" Ryou asked.

Yami looked to the white haired teen and nodded. "It was good," he said, answering Ryou's next unspoken question.

"You didn't finish all of it," Ryou noted.

"It was a lot," Yami said. "I couldn't possibly fit all of that in my stomach…I'd burst."

Ryou chuckled before beckoning to the waiter. The waiter handed over the check and Ryou drew out his credit card without blinking.

"How much?" Yami asked.

"It's not important," Ryou said with a brief wave of his hand. "I already told you that it was my treat."

"…Thank you," Yami said, blushing slightly.

"My pleasure," Ryou said, standing up. "Shall we?"

Yami stood up and nodded. It was time to head back to school and face his peers again. He knew many of them weren't too excited about Seto kissing him that morning, if all the whispers were any indication. He told himself that he only had to put up with it for a couple more hours before school was let out. Of course that meant that he would be going back to Seto's house, but Yami wanted to see Seto. He still had to give the brunet a piece of his mind for the stunt the taller teen had pulled this morning.

* * *

"Man, did you see those scratches on Kaiba's back?" Marik asked, taking a seat on the roof. 

"You really think that little shit did it?" Otogi asked.

"It has to be him," Marik said. "No one else would dare lay a finger on Kaiba and of course Kaiba wouldn't do it to himself…"

"Ishtar, we should get on with this plan of ours," Otogi said.

"Yeah, everything's almost in place," Marik said, reclining against the wall of the roof.

"You made sure _he_ knows what he's doing right?" Otogi asked.

"I took care of it," Marik grumbled. "Now shut up and let me think, there's still one piece missing…"

* * *

Ryou pulled up to the school and parked his car in his designate parking space. He hurriedly unbuckled his seat belt and went to hold the door open for Yami. Traffic had been a little congested coming back and they arrived at school a little after the bell. He made a mental note to talk to Yami's teacher and explain why Yami was late. 

Yami unbuckled his own seat belt and stepped out of the car, thanking Ryou for holding the door open. Seeing only a few students who lingered, Yami started walking towards the school building before he felt a hand on his wrist, gently tugging him backwards.

Turning his head back, he saw the white-haired teen smile. "Ryou?" Yami asked.

"We'll be even more late," Ryou said, walking and pulling Yami behind him. He made his way up the long walkway to the front doors, knowing the few students were staring.

"Ryou, please let go," Yami said, glancing around and seeing the jealous looks the girls gave him. The boys seemed none too pleased either.

Ryou pretended not to hear Yami's request, wanting to show the others that Yami wasn't with Seto. He was still upset at what happened this morning, fuming silently. He didn't think Seto should manipulate Yami when it was clear the brunet thought of Yami as something insignificant. But Ryou was different, he felt differently about Yami than Seto did. That was why he wanted to ask Yami before Seto could. He stopped walking abruptly, causing Yami to bump into him.

"Ryou, you stopped," Yami said.

Ryou turned around and let go of Yami's wrist, only to bring it up and place his thumb and forefinger on Yami's chin. His chocolate brown eyes stared into wide crimson ones. "Yami, permit me to ask you a question," Ryou said.

Yami only nodded dumbly. "Go on," he said, his heart beating faster for some reason.

"Would you like to go to the Winter Cruise with me?" he asked.

Yami looked away. "I'm not going," he said softly.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"I can't afford to go," Yami said, repeating what he had told Honda "I already told you this before."

"And I already said that I'm paying for your ticket," Ryou said.

Yami looked back to Ryou and shook his head. "No, don't Ryou…it's okay," he said.

"Yami," Ryou said. "I'm paying for you ticket. I'm asking you to go as my guest."

"I…" Yami said, unable to form any coherent sentences.

"I want you to come," Ryou said firmly. "I won't take 'no' for an answer." He smiled.

Yami sighed. "When you put it that way," he said. "I guess…"

Ryou smiled wider and leaned in close. "For a moment, I was afraid someone already asked you," he said softly.

Yami blushed at the closeness between them, trying to pull away but Ryou grasped Yami's chin firmly. Slowly, Ryou's lips descended on Yami's, at first a gentle touch. Yami's eyes widened as his brain refused to work and before he knew it, he kissed Ryou back.

Ryou kept his lips pressed to Yami's for a long while, knowing there would be whispers. He could faintly hear the clicks of a camera going off in the distance and pulled back. "Let's get to class," he whispered.

Yami only nodded, his face burning.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Eleven is complete! So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please let me know! Oh and sorry if it seems a bit repetitive...it was trying to get the last couple scenes to work out but I tried...

**Read and Review! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am a horrible person for not updating sooner...but I had writer's block and I also had to finish schoolwork and applications. I'm very sorry for the long wait but now that everything is working out again, I can update 'faster'...yeah, no more boring stuff...on with the story. 

**Chapter Twelve**

Reaching his classroom door, Yami turned to Ryou and smiled, his cheeks still tinged red.

"See you later," Ryou said, heading off to his own class.

"See you," Yami called after Ryou. His heart was thumping wildly as he pulled open the door to his classroom. As soon as he entered, he felt the stares of his classmates. Ignoring them, Yami went to take a seat.

"Yo, Yami," Jou whispered. "Is it true?"

Yami turned to Jou and tilted his head. "What's true?" he asked.

"It's all over the school," Jou said. "About you and Kaiba."

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly. "There's nothing…"

"I wouldn't call it nothing," Jou said. "You don't know what they're saying."

"That bastard's spewing lies again?" Yami growled.

"I don't think they're lies, Yami," Jou said. "He's got the evidence to back it up."

"What did he say, Jou?" Yami asked, not liking where this was going.

Jou cleared his throat and turned to face Yami fully. "Kaiba said you and him…" Jou paused, thinking of the best way to put it. "…slept together."

Yami just stared for a moment, unable to comprehend what Jou said. "What!" he exclaimed. "He said…how the…what the hell?" Taking a deep breath, Yami started again. "We didn't sleep together! I'd rather jump off a cliff than sleep with him, you know that, Jou."

Jou nodded slowly. "I believe ya, Yami," Jou said. "But they're saying he's got scratches from it."

"Scratches?" Yami asked. "What the…oh hell!" Yami got up and ran out of the classroom as the teacher was walking inside.

"Mr. Mutou!" she screeched. "Get back in here!"

"I have something to take care of," Yami called back, running towards Seto's classroom.

Having memorized where the other's classroom was, Yami didn't even realize that he had reached it. Looking inside, he saw the teacher hadn't arrived yet and threw open the door. "Seto Kaiba!" he shouted, walking to said brunet's desk.

Seto turned from his conversation with a classmate and smirked when he saw Yami. "Ah…what is it? Can't resist me eh? Want to have a go during school?"

Yami blushed as quiet giggles exploded throughout the room. "Shut up," he snapped. "Outside."

"Do not order me around," Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Although doing it…"

"Just get your ass outside," Yami said, turning to leave.

"Anxious huh?" Seto said, standing up and uncrossing his arms. "Well guess I better not keep you waiting." Walking to the door, Seto heard the whispers break out. Smirking, he stepped outside and closed the door, effectively blocking out the other sounds.

"What was that?" Yami screamed, his voice echoing in the empty hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, still smirking.

"Don't fuck with me," Yami said.

"The school already thinks I have," Seto said, crossing his arms again as he leaned against the wall.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Yami said. "What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"That you can't get away with defying me," Seto said, his smirk dropping, his tone serious.

"That's what this was all about?" Yami screeched. "You are the dumbest bastard I know!"

Seto frowned. "Do not insult me," he said.

Yami huffed and shook his head. "You know what, never mind," he said. "I don't have anything to say to you." He turned and walked down the hallway, back to his class, without looking back.

_Fuck him!_ Yami thought angrily. _Him and his over-inflated ego!_ Yami stared at the door of his classroom, a hand on the knob. Thinking again, Yami shook his head and backed away. He did not want to deal with any more giggles or glares. Sighing, he ran to the parking lot and looked for his scooter until he remembered what had happened. "Fuck!" he screamed.

He went to where his scooter was parked and checked it over. There were scratches but other than that, no major damage had been done. Sighing in relief, Yami put the helmet on and started the ignition, taking off down the street.

Yami hardly noticed the scenery that passed by, focusing solely on getting home. _Asshole…this isn't over. I'm not going to let you walk over me like this!_ Yami thought.

Reaching his apartment, Yami climbed off his scooter and locked it. As he was walking to his apartment, he saw his landlord running towards him.

"Yami, wait," the landlord wheezed, catching up to the youth.

Yami stopped and waited for the elderly man to catch his breath. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but could you give me your keys?"

"What's going on?" Yami demanded.

"A young man came here and told me that you were no longer in need of the apartment," the landlord said, holding his hand out. "Now please, Yami, the key."

Yami just stared for a moment. "What did this guy look like?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"An attractive young man about your age with the deepest set of blue eyes I've seen," the old man said.

Yami frowned. "Kaiba…" he growled.

"Kaiba? The son of KaibaCorp's CEO?" the old man asked, his eyes widening. "How do you know him, young Yami?"

"I go to school with that bas—him," Yami said, correcting himself. He was not about to explain his situation with his landlord.

"Ah, I see. In any case, he told me you found somewhere else to stay, so if you will, the key please," the landlord said.

"Mr. Ishida…" Yami began.

"I don't have all day, Yami," Mr. Ishida said, getting impatient.

"Where am I supposed to stay then?" Yami asked, handing over the key to his apartment.

"Mr. Kaiba told me you've already found another place to stay," Mr. Ishida said, walking away.

"When did he tell this to you?" Yami asked.

"Yesterday," came the reply before the man disappeared from his sight.

"Yesterday?" Yami mumbled to himself. "When the hell did Kaiba find the time to…" Then it hit him. It had taken him an hour to find Seto's room. With the way Seto drove, it couldn't take more than fifteen minutes between the two places. One hour would have been plenty of time to talk to the landlord. His hands had balled up into fists.

Yami took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "Goddammit!" Yami screamed, punching the concrete wall beside him. "I'm going to kill him!" Taking his scooter keys back out of his pocket, Yami mounted his scooter and strapped the helmet to his head.

Yami turned on the ignition and sped back towards the school.

--------------------------

Seto sat back down in his seat, ignoring all the whispering around him. _Let the fools think whatever they want_. Seto thought.

"Seto?"

Seto turned to see one of his classmates staring at him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back in his seat. "What?" he asked.

"Um…you know that cruise that's coming up?" the girl asked, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who planned it," he said, wondering if people could get any dumber.

"I was wondering…I-if you would go…" the girl lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Of course I'm going," Seto snapped. He was started to get annoyed by the way the girl was handling herself. He hated it when people stuttered around him.

"I meant…wouldyouliketogowithme?"

"No."

"B-but…"

"I already have a date," Seto said, standing up. "It's pointless for you to even try asking me." With that, he left the classroom, leaving the girl, as well as the rest of the class, wondering who Seto's date was.

In the hallway, Seto smirked. "Now to find that street rat," Seto said, walking down the hallway, towards Yami's classroom.

"Yo, Kaiba."

Seto glanced over his shoulder. "What, Otogi?" he asked.

Otogi stepped out of his classroom, sliding the door shut behind him. "Where're you headed?" he asked.

"That shouldn't concern you," Seto said.

"You're going to find that little bastard, aren't you?"

"…"

"Don't hang around him too much, Kaiba," Otogi warned.

"Don't tell me what to do," Seto growled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him," Otogi pointed out.

"Your point?"

"Don't forget what you promised to do to him," Otogi said.

"…I haven't forgotten."

Scene Change

Yami parked his scooter in the parking lot, briefly wondering if people might think he was crazy for leaving school only to come back. Shaking his head, he climbed off the scooter and headed towards the school.

"Asshole…I'll kill him, I'll _kill_ him," Yami repeated over and over again.

As he approached the entrance, a group of students hurried in front of him from either side.

"Yami Mutou," one girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"What are you talking about? Get out of my way," Yami said, not in the mood to be courteous and polite today. He had a score to settle.

"Get him!"

Suddenly Yami felt a sharp pain in his back and realized two burly guys pinned him down. "Let go!" he said, trying to get up.

"Stay away from Seto," the girl said, glaring at Yami.

"What the hell?"

"Don't act stupid," the girl said. "I see how you're always hanging around with Seto and Ryou, I'm not blind. What makes you so special? You're just filth that somehow managed to worm his way into our prestigious school. I've been here three years and Seto hasn't once even looked in my direction. Here you are, just transferred and you're already part of their group? Heh, what a joke. Trash like you need to be taught their place." Signaling to the two guys still pinning Yami to the ground, she smirked before tossing her hair and walking inside.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Yami said, struggling even harder.

"Hey, shut it," one of the guys said, clamping his hand over Yami's mouth.

Yami glared at them, his eyes narrowing.

"It's open here, let's get him somewhere so no one can interrupt," the second said.

"So you actually have a brain in there," the first said.

"Shut up."

The two guys grabbed Yami by the front of his uniform and hauled him to his feet, a hand still clamped over the smaller teen's mouth. They dragged Yami around to the side of the school where bushes hid them partly from view from the athletic fields.

Smirking, the two threw Yami against the wall. Yami's mouth opened in surprise as his breath was knocked from his lungs. The force in which he was thrown against the wall caused the back of his head to connected painfully against the cinder block wall. Immediately sharp lightning bolts of pain shot down his spine and spread to his arms, momentarily immobilizing him. His vision started to lighten and dim, as if his eyes couldn't decide whether it was night or day, and everything seemed to be shifting in and out of focus as well.

He slid down the wall until he sat on the ground, trying to get his breath back into his lungs. He winced as he placed a hand on the back of his head, where it had hit the wall.

"We'll teach you to never step into Rika's territory," the first said, kneeling to grab a fistful of Yami's hair and yanked him back onto his feet.

Yami winced and brought his hands up to clamp around the wrist of the hand currently pulling on his hair. "Let go!" he screamed again.

"Shut the fuck up!" the first one said, letting go of Yami to land a hard punch to the other teen's face. Yami toppled to the ground and lay there, a hand coming up to cover the injured area. A small stream of blood trickled from Yami's lower lip.

"Asshole," Yami muttered. He tried to pick himself up but a swift kick to his side caused him to fall again.

Yami curled up, pain exploding where he was kicked. He bit his already injured lip, trying not to show the bastards any weakness. _Fuck. This is so messed up. What the hell did I do to deserve this shit?_

"Hey, let me have a turn," the second one said.

"Go for it, he isn't fighting back," the first one said, smirking.

Yami tried one more time to stand up but the second had landed his kick in his stomach. Yami coughed, gasping in the pain that blossomed from his stomach. "B-bastards," he gasped. "Go fuck yourselves."

"What did you say, fucker?"

Another kick.

"I dare you to say it again, you piece of shit."

Two more kicks in rapid succession.

Yami curled into a ball, hoping to protect his stomach from any more abuse. He bit on his lower lip to keep from making a sound but it was getting harder and harder to keep quiet.

Scene Change

Seto walked down to Yami's classroom and slid open the door, a smirk on his face. Why not make Yami agree to go to the cruise in front of his class? That would be sure to add fuel to the already raging fire of rumors about them.

"M-Mr. K-Kaiba," the teacher stuttered, nervously reaching up to adjust her glasses.

Seto ignored her, his eyes sweeping over the class, trying to find Yami. Blue eyes narrowed when he saw that Yami wasn't there. "Where's Yami Mutou?" he demanded, finally settling his gaze on the cowering teacher.

"He said…he said he had s-something to take care of…" the teacher started trailing off.

"He didn't come back?"

"N-no."

"You're fired," Seto said, turning heel and walking out, slamming the door behind him. "Where the hell are you, street rat?"

He almost ran down the hall, towards the main entrance.

"Seto!"

Seto ignored the voice until a hand reached to his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he barked.

"Are you alright?"

"Get the hell away from me, Rika," Seto said.

"Have lunch with me," she said.

"Fuck off!" Seto said, shrugging her hand off his shoulder roughly. "I don't have time to deal with you."

"But…"

Seto walked away. He was not in the mood to hear this girl babble, hear the ass-kissing comments she always directed towards him.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," Seto said. "Now leave me alone." He threw a deathly glare at her, daring her to speak again.

Finally taking the hint, Rika nodded and quickly headed towards her classroom. _Yami should be taken care of by now…that'll teach him._ Not able to gloat to herself, Rika stopped and turned around, calling after Seto's retreating form, "Good luck finding Mutou!"

Seto stopped walking and turned back. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rika said, disappearing around a corner.

Seto walked outside and towards the parking lot when he heard laughter followed by a faint grunt. His curiosity getting the better of him, Seto walked towards the sounds he heard. As he neared, he could hear two guys laughing.

"Hey, the punk's stopped moving," one said. "You think he's passed out?"

"After the shit we put him through, he better be," the second said.

"Damn, glad we chose to stay on Rika's good side," the first said. "Man, Mutou's in deep shit. I kinda feel sorry for the guy."

"Shut up! Mutou deserves it. Who the hell does he think he is? Rika was right, I don't see anything special about him so why does he get the royal treatment from the 4 Kings?" A 'thump' was heard and a small whimper of pain managed to escape from their victim.

Seto narrowed his eyes and rounded the corner. "So, you think he gets royal treatment?" he asked.

"Holy shit! S-Seto…K-Kaiba!"

The two teens froze, eyes widening when they heard Seto's voice. "Uh…"

Seto looked past them and spotted someone on the ground with familiar blond, black and red hair. It was a pitiful sight to see Yami's uniform ripped in various places with dirt and grass stains crisscrossing the fabric. "Who the hell gave you permission to touch him?" he spat.

"R-Rika," came the answer.

"Get out of my way," Seto said, walking towards the smaller teen lying on the ground, still curled in a protective ball.

The two big teens immediately stepped out of the way, flattening themselves against the wall of the school. They looked at each other nervously.

Seto knelt beside Yami and wrapped his arms around the tri-colored teen's body, lifting the other so that Yami lay against Seto. Seto brushed Yami's hair from his face and noticed an ugly bruise on the side left side of his face as well. He saw a trickle of blood running from Yami's mouth and noticed that the other had a split lip. The once crisp uniform jacket was now covered in dirt and rumpled.

"Hey, street rat," Seto called, shaking Yami.

A small pained groan reached his ears as he saw crimson irises slowly emerge from beneath tan eyelids. "K-Kaiba?"

"Can you walk?" Seto asked, letting a small note of concern lace his voice.

Yami grimaced and sat up, wrapping an arm around his middle. "I'm fine," he said, attempting to stand.

Seto shook his head and kept his arms firmly around Yami. "Don't push yourself," he said. "You don't have to act tough anymore."

"Fuck you," Yami said, trying to push Seto away. "Get away from me."

"I just saved your sorry ass," Seto said. "I'd watch your attitude."

"Shut up!" Yami said, brushing himself off. He shoved Seto away and stood up despite his body's protests and wobbled on his shaky legs. "Damn it!" He doubled over and dropped to his knees again, wincing against the pain that had immediately shot through his torso.

"I told you," Seto said. "I'm feeling generous today so I'll carry you."

"Don't touch me," Yami snarled.

"Don't order me around," Seto drawled, scooping Yami up into his arms. Glaring at the two other teens, Seto brushed past again. "I'll kill the both of you later."

Yami would have protested but his body did not want to take anymore. He could feel the edges of his vision start to darken. "Let…go…" Yami said, struggling to keep himself awake. He just wanted to sleep. He could feel his whole body protest against every little movement he made.

"You really are a moron," Seto said.

"Fuck you."

** Author's Note:** So how was this chapter? Good, bad? Worth the wait? Please let me know!

**Arigatou gozaimashita!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Author's Note:** At least I'm improving right? Only one month instead of four? Hahaha...well, it was Spring Break so I thought I'd be good and get this done. Okay, no, my beta threatened to hurt me if I didn't write the next chapter (she is crazy-obsessed with this story). So here it is! I hope this story isn't moving too slowly! Already over 150 reviews? Wow...thank you to those who review, I appreciate the encouragement! Now without further ado... Enjoy! 

**Chapter Thirteen**

Yami woke slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Everything was bathed in a reddish-orange light. _Wait, this isn't my room…_ Yami thought.

"You're awake."

Yami looked to see Seto hovering over him. "What are you…" Then, Yami realized he was lying on Seto's bed with his shirt undone. Eyes widening, he sat up quickly, ignoring his body's protest. "Holy shit!" He quickly pulled his shirt together, glaring at the brunet.

"Hey, calm down," Seto said. "Your wounds…"

"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?" Yami screamed, struggling to button his shirt again, a blush very evident on his cheeks.

"What do you think?" Seto shot back. "Tending to your wounds." A smirk appeared on his face. "Were you thinking of something else?"

"S-shut up!" Yami muttered, blushing deeper. "What was I supposed to think?" He quickly buttoned his shirt and looked around. "How did we get here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No shit, that's why I'm asking!"

"You don't remember how I saved your pathetic ass?" Seto asked, leaning closer. "How I kicked two guys' asses and rescued you?"

"What the fuck? You're making this up," Yami said, leaning backwards.

"Why the hell would I make this shit up?" Seto asked. "It's true. Two buff guys, each with a metal bar. They were kicking your ass when I showed up. Luckily I took martial arts and knew how to defend myself, unlike some pathetic street rat I know."

"Don't insult me, Kaiba!" Yami growled.

"You owe me," Seto said, leaning ever closer. Yami now lay on his back, Seto above him, the scene now much like how the shorter teen woke up. "How are you going to pay me back?"

"G-Get off!" Yami said, his blush getting deeper still.

"Not until you give what you owe me," Seto said, smirking. He enjoyed making the other feel uncomfortable.

"W-What do you want?" Yami asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Sleep with me," Seto said, managing to keep a serious face as he said it.

"WHAT!" Yami exclaimed. "Hell no! Get the fuck off me!" Shoving at Seto's chest, Yami struggled to push the taller teen off of him.

"Calm down," Seto said. "Don't aggravate your injuries, idiot!"

"Why would you care about my injuries?" Yami asked, crimson eyes staring into sapphire.

"I don't," Seto said, shrugging it off, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his mind.

"Fucker," Yami muttered.

Smirking, Seto grabbed Yami's wrists, pinning them above the smaller teen's head. "Hm, I think I like this position. It fits what people at school think we're doing, doesn't it?"

"Kaiba!" Yami screamed. "Let go!"

"Not until you give me what I want," Seto said.

"If you rape me, I'll fucking kill you," Yami growled.

"I wouldn't do it with someone like you," Seto said. "Now listen carefully, you're coming with me on that cruise..."

"In your dreams," Yami said. "I wouldn't go with you even if you paid me."

"I thought you didn't like to owe anybody anything," Seto said. "Here I saved your life, risking my own in the process, and this is how you repay me?"

Yami glared at the brunet. _Damn him…he's playing on my weaknesses_. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yami relaxed. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" he asked.

"Nothing, just getting you aboard that cruise ship," Seto said. "You're coming as my…date, I guess you could call it."

Yami's eyes widened. _Shit, shit, shit! I'm going with Ryou…I can't go with him. Hell no! After he lost me my apartment? Fuck him. _"Hm," Yami said, pretending to think it over.

"There's no way you're saying no," Seto said.

"Get off me and I'll tell you my answer," Yami said.

"I told you I liked this position," Seto said.

"Kaiba," Yami warned, raising a knee. "If you ever want to have children, you'll get off me." Kaiba let go of Yami's wrists and sat up.

"When you put it that way…"

Yami sat up and hurriedly made his way to the door. "I'm already going with someone," he said, smiling, before rushing out of the room before his words sank in. _5…4…3…2…1_

"WHAT!"

Yami laughed and ran down the hallway, through a set of double doors, along another hallway, down a couple of steps and through one final doorway before he reached the grand staircase. Knowing the brunet would follow him, Yami hesitated only a moment before jumping onto the railing of the staircase and sliding all the way to the bottom. The joy of beating Seto once again was enough to cancel out the pain…

Or not. The pain hit Yami as he slid off the railing. Grimacing, he placed a hand on his stomach, resting against the railing, hoping to ease the burning sensation that now made its way across his abdomen. Hearing voices, Yami stood up straight, preparing to run again.

"This way, sirs." Yami knew it was the butler's voice. He stood there, his body stiffening when he heard the rest of the voices.

"What the hell, why would Kaiba just run off like that?" It was Marik.

"The street rat," And Otogi.

"Don't call him that." Ryou! Yami was a little happier when he heard the white-haired teen's voice.

"What are you going to do about it, Bakura?"

Silence followed after that but Yami heard the footsteps in the room now. "What the hell is he doing here?" Marik growled, pointing to Yami.

The butler bowed quickly. "Young Master Seto brought him here."

Marik and Otogi went to surround Yami, both wearing smirks. "So what was it like?" Otogi asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" Yami snarled, "What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what he's referring to," Marik said, leaning close to Yami. "What has the school been talking about lately?"

Yami couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up. "You know it's not true!" he said, "Now out of my way!" He pushed against Marik and Otogi.

"Not until you tell us what it was like," Marik said, grabbing the smaller teen's chin and forcing the other to look at him. "Come on, how was he?"

"Leave him alone."

Marik, Otogi and Yami all turned at the voice. Ryou walked in between Marik and Otogi, grabbing Yami's hand. "Let's go," he said.

"Hey, we're here to see Kaiba, Bakura, where the hell do you think you're going?" Otogi asked.

"We're leaving," Ryou said simply, before pulling Yami with him out the front door.

"Why the hell is Bakura so nice to him?"

------------------

Yami followed after Ryou, trying to keep up with the white haired teen.

"Ryou…"

"Why were you there?"

Yami slipped his hand from Ryou's and stopped walking. "Nothing really," Yami said softly.

"Don't lie to me, Yami," Ryou said. He has also stopped walking and focused his gaze on the other.

_What do I do? I can't exactly tell Ryou that I work for him, can I? But I also don't want to lie to him. He's been so nice…_ Yami bit his lip as he thought before taking a deep breath. "I work for him," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"Because he's a bastard!" Yami said. Looking to Ryou, who had a confused look on his face, Yami sighed. "It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen," Ryou said.

Hesitating for a second more, Yami told Ryou everything that had happened in the past week, from getting locked in the school, to losing his job to losing his apartment.

"And I can't stay here," Yami finished. "Kaiba's pretty steamed, I know he is." He smiled at that. "But he deserved it too."

"Come with me," Ryou said, grabbing Yami's hand again. Leading Yami to a car parked in the driveway, a driver got out from the car and hurriedly went to open the door for Ryou and Yami.

Ushering Yami into the car first, Ryou climbed into the car and the door shut behind him. He looked over to the other and offered a reassuring smile, but inside he was annoyed. It wasn't right of Seto to treat people like this. It didn't matter that Yami didn't come from a well-to-do family, money was not the issue. Everyone had to be treated equally no matter what. Ryou was going to have to have a talk with Seto later and at that point; he didn't care if he was kicked out of the group again.

"Driver, take us home," Ryou said.

"Yes, young master," the driver said, having just slipped into the driver's seat.

Feeling the car start, Yami looked to Ryou. "Ryou," Yami called.

Ryou turned to Yami. "Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"I never gave you a definite answer when you asked me to go on that cruise with you," Yami said.

"I though we already agreed that you were going," Ryou said. "Did you change your mind?"

"No!" Yami said quickly. "I just wanted to give you a definite 'yes' answer."

Ryou smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you."

Yami smiled back then turned to clip his seat belt into place. _I wonder what Kaiba would think if he knew I was going with Ryou…whatever. Why do I care? He can be mad all he wants, it isn't changing anything. Besides, it serves him right!_ Yami thought. _This'll show him that he doesn't own me. Wait a minute…did I just say 'yes' to Ryou because I want to get back at that bastard?...No! I'm going because I want to go with Ryou!_

Feeling the car start up, Yami took one last look at Seto's house, narrowing his crimson eyes before turning to strike up another conversation with Ryou.

-----------------

"You live here?" Yami asked, as he climbed out of the car. "It's huge." Yami could have sworn it was as big as Seto's house, if not bigger. He looked around and noticed the flowers that decorated the front lawn. "They're still blooming?"

"Our gardener takes good care of the plants," Ryou said. "Come inside." He walked up the pathway where the door was opened by the butler. "Welcome home, Master Ryou."

Yami hurried after Ryou and stepped inside. "Is your family home?" he asked.

Ryou let out a sad smile. "My parents are overseas, managing their businesses and I don't have any siblings."

"So you live alone?" Yami asked, suddenly wanting to hug the white haired teen. He could never have imagined what it would be like without Yugi. He loved his younger brother.

"It's not so bad," Ryou said. "Come upstairs."

Yami followed Ryou up a long flight of stairs. Walking down a hallway, Yami turned his head to take in the various pieces of art that decorated the place. Large paintings hung on the walls while sculptures and busts sat on antique looking tables. He was so busy staring at the walls, he didn't notice when Ryou had stopped walking until he bumped into the other.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I can tell you were absorbed in the art," Ryou said, chuckling softly. "Here…" He opened the door to a bedroom, stepping aside to let Yami walk through first.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Welcome to my house, Yami," he said, smiling. "And welcome to your new home."

**Author's Note: **I hope you found it to be worth the wait! Please let me know! And I know I said I would have the cruise scene but I decided to save that for next chapter! Since I have a good idea of what's going to happen, I can write it more easily! Okay, now that this chapter is done, you know what to do!

**Read and Review! Arigatou gozaimashita!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** To My Enemy I've Come to Love

**Author:** celestial-fire-angel

**Pairings:** Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami, others TBA

**Rating:** Well...M for the language XD

* * *

**Author's Note:** ACK! I'm sorry everyone who was waiting for an update to this story! This year-long hiatus definitely couldn't be helped...sorry everyone! But since I'm almost done with my first year in college, I decided to try and revive this fic. Lo and behold! When I started typing again, I felt my creativity come back to me/hugs muse/ My muse has returned! So in about less than two hours, I managed to finish this chapter and when my wonderful beta read it over and made some corrections, I am now proud to present CHAPTER 14!! Thank you so much, everyone, for being so patient with me I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter...now enough rambling, onto the story! 

**Chapter Fourteen**

"W-What?" Yami asked, looking at Ryou. "'New home'?"

"You can not stay with Kaiba," Ryou said. "So you can stay here, if you'd like."

"I…Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you always doing this? Why are you doing nice things for me?" Yami asked. "You should hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Ryou stared at the shorter teen with confused brown eyes. "I have no reason to."

"Your whole group hates me," Yami said, hands clenching into fists. "You should hate me too but instead you're always doing these nice things and always sticking up for me. Why?"

Ryou reached out and touched Yami's cheek gently. "I do not want to see you miserable," he said softly.

Yami felt his cheeks heat up and was sure he resembled a ripe tomato. His eyes slid to the study the carpet, unable to meet Ryou's.

"You should rest," Ryou said, leading Yami to the bed.

Yami allowed himself to be led into the room. He looked around to see a light and airy, clean and crisp room with bamboo flooring and a sleigh bed. White gossamer curtains hung in front of large bay windows overlooking the garden in the back. There was a little settee beneath the windows. One the wall perpendicular to the bed, there was a double door. Yami could only assume it was a closet of some sort. Looking at the door caused him to remember that he had no clothes…not that he had much to begin with…

Ryou drew back the covers and stepped aside, waiting for Yami to climb into bed.

Yami stared at the bed and then looked down at his clothes. He didn't bring any sleepwear with him.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, seeing Yami's hesitation.

"I don't have anything to wear to sleep," Yami mumbled.

Ryou blinked at Yami's response before laughing softly. "Do you really need to?" he asked.

Yami's eyes widened and he felt the blush deepen. "Um…"

"Forgive me, that was inappropriate," Ryou said. "I will find you something to wear." He cleared his throat and left the room.

Yami watched as Ryou opened the door across the hall, catching a glimpse of another room. Being gone for only a moment, Ryou came back out of the room, holding something in his hands.

"What's that?" Yami asked, looking at what Ryou had brought.

"Pajamas, you wanted them, did you not?" Ryou asked, setting the clothes down on the corner of the bed.

"Oh, right," Yami said. He walked over and lifted the sleepwear, holding them up to his body, seeing if they fit. "Who's are these?"

"Mine."

"Are you sure it's okay I borrow them?" Yami asked, eyes widening.

"You can keep them if you want," Ryou said. "They have never been worn."

"N-no, I couldn't," Yami said. "I—"

Ryou's hand came up and a finger pressed to Yami's lips, silencing the shorter teen immediately. "Enough," he said. "No more refusing. Just accept them, Yami."

"But…" Yami began.

"Ah," Ryou's finger pressed more firmly against Yami's lips. Chocolate brown eyes stared into crimson and for a moment, the rest of the room ceased to exist. It was just the two of them. With each other.

Neither knew who moved first but suddenly, Yami was flush against Ryou, his lips connected to the other's. His mind was screaming at him to pull away but his body had quite the opposite reaction. He found his arms wrapped rather tightly around Ryou's neck, causing their kiss to deepen further. His eyes slid closed and he felt Ryou's hands slid around him, preventing him from escaping.

Now pressed more firmly against Ryou's body, Yami felt the heat from Ryou's body seeping into his, raising his own body's temperature. Or so that was how it felt.

Yami stiffened at the feel of Ryou's tongue licking at his lips but at the moment, any coherent thought was gone from Yami's mind. Parting his lips, he jumped a little when he felt Ryou's tongue touch his. It was a light touch, almost teasing and Yami could've sworn he felt a jolt from the contact.

Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it just as abruptly ended. Yami's eyes snapped open and widened as he saw the position he and Ryou were in. Yami pushed against Ryou, trying to free himself, a deep red blush spilled across his cheeks.

Ryou loosened his grip on Yami and only let go when he was sure Yami wouldn't fall. He stared calmly at the flustered teen.

"I…W-we…"

"You should rest," Ryou said simply before exiting the room.

It seemed that Yami had just gone to bed when he was called awake again. Rolling over in the soft bed, Yami mumbled his reply, asking for a little more time to sleep.

"Yami, wake up. We have to leave."

"Mm?"

"Come on, rise and shine."

Sighing, Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Suddenly realizing where he was, his eyes snapped open and he climbed out of bed. "Oh, Ryou, sorry I…"

"You were tired," Ryou said with a light laugh. "That is understandable."

"Um…you said we had to leave? Where are we going?" Yami asked, looking around, wondering where his clothes had gone.

"You will know when we get there," Ryou said, grabbing Yami's hand.

"I-I'm still…in pajamas…" Yami said, when he realized that they were exiting Ryou's house.

"No one will see you," Ryou assured.

"I still don't know where we're going," Yami said, hesitantly following Ryou into the other's car.

"You will see when we get there," Ryou said. If he wanted it to work, then he would have to keep Yami in the dark for a little while longer.

Once Ryou made sure they were both buckled in, he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Shifting the car into 'drive', Ryou sped off down the street.

* * *

**_/Time skip/_**

Yami looked up at the building Ryou had parked in front of. "This looks like a clothing shop," Yami said.

"That is because it is," Ryou said.

"What are we doing here?"

"To get you new clothes of course," Ryou smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, dragging the other into the store.

"N-New…but I…"

"No arguing." Ryou looked back over his should with a gentle smile as if saying 'Let me do this for you.'

Yami had no comeback for the other. He was amazed that the white-haired teen could silence him with just one look. No one else had been able to do that, not even that uptight, son of a bi—no, Yami was not going to think about _'him'_. Not now, and not for as long as he could help it. He wasn't going to say ever because he knew that if he didn't look for Seto, the other would surely find him. There was just no escaping it.

Yami didn't get a chance to see which store they went into, but he could tell by the clothes that this wasn't just any regular clothing store. Knowing Ryou, and the rest of the Four Kings, a single button on any one of the shirts or pants could be more than what he made in two months. Maybe that was a bit of an over-exaggeration but he wouldn't be surprised if it actually came out to that amount.

"This way."

Having no choice but to follow, he saw Ryou lead him into the back of the store, looking at the back of the other's head, wondering what Ryou had in store for him. By the looks of the back room, Yami knew this was going to take a long time.

* * *

_**/Time Skip/**_

The day of the cruise finally arrived and the school was buzzing with excitement. Teachers didn't make a big attempt to teach, knowing that students wouldn't pay attention anyway so every class was a study hall period. Yami only signed into class and then rushed back out of the room, going to Ryou's own study lounge to study. He had been there everyday since he knew Seto would be looking for him, probably still angry about what had happened before.

Ryou had actually proposed that he go to the study lounge since no one else used it. Not to mention that it was quieter than a classroom so Yami could focus on studying.

Crimson eyes swept the hallways, looking out for any signs of the other three of the Four Kings. Marik and Otogi were bad news to Yami since he knew that they would report back to Seto. Navigating the empty hallways, Yami quickly slipped into the stairwell, hoping that he wouldn't meet anyone since the stairwell had nowhere to hide in. Taking the steps two at a time, he reached the top slightly out of breath.

Taking one last look, he fished out the key that Ryou had given him to unlock the lounge and went inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. Putting down his schoolbag, he settled in his now favorite chair, curling up and propping the textbook on the arm.

Yami was so absorbed in reading that he never noticed how fast the time flew. The next thing he knew, a shadow fell over his book. Startled, he looked up to see someone staring at him.

"Good god!" he screamed, pressing himself in the back of his chair, crimson eyes wide with fear until he realized it who is was. "Oh…Ryou…"

"Did I really scare you that much?" Ryou asked with an amused look on his face. "You've been in here for hours. Do you know what time it is?"

Yami looked at the grandfather clock in the room and finally realized that school had finally been let out. It was an early day since it was the day of the cruise.

"Oh. I didn't notice," Yami said, uncurling from his seat, bookmarking where he had left off.

"I looked in all your classes and couldn't find you, so I knew that you probably came here."

"I like it here."

"I can clearly see that," Ryou said with a chuckle. "But you know, you have to balance work and play. You've worked long enough, now is the chance to play. We should head home to get ready for the cruise."

"Now? Isn't it too early? I thought the boat didn't leave until 6," Yami said, confused.

"We still have to pack," Ryou said, holding out his hand.

"It takes five hours to pack?" Yami asked incredulously.

"No, it doesn't take five hours to pack, it takes five hours to get ready."

Yami was pulled out of the chair, hardly managing to grab his schoolbag. "How can it take five hours to get ready?"

Ryou only gave him a smile. He hadn't said getting ready for what…

* * *

_**/Cruise Ship/**_

Seto paced around back and forth across the deck of the ship, looking like a caged lion. He even felt ferocious like one, snapping at anyone that got too close. These past few days were frustrating since he couldn't find Yami. He had looked everywhere for him, even questioned that bastard, Bakura, but he hadn't gotten anything. Marik and Otogi didn't know where he was and when he asked Yami's friends, they didn't know anything either.

"Damn that bastard," he muttered, continuing his pacing.

He had kept a lookout for Yami, knowing that if the other valued his job, he would come as he was told. Checking and rechecking his watch every so often, he began getting more and more frustrated as six o'clock drew nearer.

When six o'clock arrived, with no sign of Yami, still, Seto was ready to kill someone. "Where the hell is he?!"

Then he heard the sound of a motor and turned to see Bakura's limousine pulling up to the docks. He watched as the chauffeur opened the door, and saw Bakura stepped out. That was no surprise at all, but as Seto was about to turn his back away from the limo, he saw Bakura turn back to the limo and help someone else.

Seto's eyes widened when he saw who came out of the limo. "What the fuck?!" That brought Marik and Otogi running to him.

"Hey, Kaiba, what the hell's wrong with you?" Otogi asked, before he saw who was walking next to Bakura. "No way…he came with Bakura? But I thought.."

Seto glared at Otogi, which shut the other up. Otogi knew better than to finish that sentence and infuriate Seto further.

"Damn, that little bastard." Turning on his heels, Seto made his way to the railing, staring at the pier. He could feel his body trembling slightly with anger and had his fists clenched at his sides. But he forced his hands to relax and instead, crossed them over his chest as he watched the two make their way up.

Yami could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he neared the cruise ship. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous. Was it really because he knew that Seto was looking for him? He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ryou smiling reassuringly. He took a deep breath to calm himself when he felt the limo slow and then stop.

Seeing the door open, he let Ryou go first, taking the time for one last breath before he stepped out. Once outside, he looked around, noticing that everyone was looking at him. He really hated all the attention that he attracted but feeling another comforting hand on his shoulder from Ryou, he put on an uncaring face and walked towards the gangway.

As he ascended the steps, he saw someone waiting for them at the top. Looking up, he saw the one person he had hoped to avoid, at least until later. "Kaiba," he murmured. He didn't like that murderous look in the other's eye but he wasn't going to let the other intimidate him. But before he could do or say anything, he saw Ryou step in front of him, staring Seto down.

"We're late," was all Ryou said before turning and helping Yami up to the deck, a hand on the other's back. Yami wasn't sure if this was something strictly for Seto or if Ryou had done that for another reason. Whatever the reason, he could tell that it affected Seto, which then made him question why Seto would care in the first place. He would have asked, but then he realized that he didn't really care. He couldn't care since it this was Seto he was talking about. Whatever the bastard felt didn't matter to him. Yami reminded himself about that fact and knew that he would need to keep reminding himself. But wasn't that something that came automatically?

"Where do you think you're going?" Seto asked, his voice icy enough to cause a shiver to run through the whole crowd.

"To the dining room," Ryou asked, pulling Yami closer to him. The distance was unnoticeable to anyone else except Seto. "We haven't eaten yet."

"You're not going anywhere."

Seto strode over to where Ryou and Yami stood before he grabbed Yami's arm and yanked him away. "We're talking. NOW."

Yami bristled at the way Seto yanked on his arm and he tried to take his arm back. "Let go!"

Seto only tightened his hold, causing the smaller teen to wince. "No." He pulled Yami away from Ryou but before he got too far, he felt himself being jerked backwards.

"He's not going with you."

Seto didn't need to turn around to know who was the one tugging on Yami's other arm. "Let go, Bakura."

"No."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Let. Go."

Ryou remained unfazed. "He's not going with you," he repeated, more firmly this time.

"I guess I should ask you why not," Seto said sarcastically, giving Yami's arm a rough yank, causing Ryou to let go and earning him a glare from the smaller teen but of course, it went unnoticed. He started walking away again.

"He has yet to see _our_ room," Ryou said, a smile spreading across his features. The silence that followed was deafening.

**Author's Note:** Ah well, now it's the end of the chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed that bit of writing after a whole year off. Please let me know how it was!

**Read and Review!** Please and Thank You!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** To My Enemy I've Come To Love

**Author**: celestial-fire-angel

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** Mainly Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami, others to come

**Rating:** T, will eventually go up

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I hope no one's forgotten about this fic. I finally got through the block that hit in the middle of this chapter and was finally persuaded to give it another shot. I'm glad I did since I finished a chapter...of course it took a year but better than never, right? Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!! I hope the next chapter will be out sooner than this one.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Yami took a glance up at Seto's face and could see the rage smouldering in cobalt blue eyes. He felt the fingers tighten even more around his arm, so much so that he knew it would probably leave a mark. It was useless to pull away since he would probably end up ripping his arm off or something to that extent. That was an exaggeration but it gave a gruesome enough picture for Yami to stay still.

"Your room?"

"Our room," Ryou corrected.

Seto kept on staring, looking from Yami to Bakura then back to Yami. Who the fuck did Bakura think he was trying to come between – wait. Seto stopped himself and reworded his thought. Who the fuck did Bakura think he was trying to… no, he couldn't do it. He couldn't find another way to reword it. It would always come out sounding that he had a little something for this street rat. But that was impossible. Seto almost laughed but managed to keep his composure, remembering where he was and the situation he was currently in.

Looking at Bakura's face again, seeing the slight hint of a smirk was enough to make Seto's blood boil all over again.

"He's not going."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Yami demanded, ruby eyes glaring at Seto.

"I said you're not going."

"Fuck you!" Yami took a step back from Seto, forgetting that the other kept a very firm grip on his arm before he felt the pain. But he couldn't wince and allow Seto any satisfaction.

Ryou's usually soft gaze hardened and he reached to grasp Seto's wrist. "Let go," he said, his own voice icing over. The tone was so unlike the normal Ryou that even Yami stared at the white haired teen.

Aware that there was now a crowd around the three of them, Seto let go, much to Yami's surprise and took a couple of steps backwards, jerking his own wrist from Ryou's hand. "Hmph, go. Get out of my sight." He would deal with Yami later, but right now, he had a reputation to protect. He would just have to find some other way to pay Ryou back.

Giving a slight shake of his head, Ryou's usual gentle smile returned and he gestured towards the stairs. "Shall we?"

Yami could only give a nod and hurried towards the stairs, not wanting to be around the crowd of people. A crowd usually meant questions and he did not want to talk to anyone. This was all Seto's fault for making a scene and Yami was NOT going to clean up his mess.

Heading down to their room, Yami only stole glances at Ryou, who seemed to be deep in thought about something but out of respect, Yami decided not to pry though he knew that it was something Ryou cared a lot about. Yami noticed before that when Ryou was deep in thought, a small line would appear in the middle of the other's forehead and the corners of Ryou's mouth would turn down slightly. If it was something very serious, like it seemed now, then Ryou's eyes would also narrow and his gaze, harden.

Yami wasn't sure how he came to know so much about Ryou's expressions but he did. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to admit that he spent long periods of time staring at the white haired teen…

Lost within his own thoughts, Yami hadn't noticed that Ryou had stopped walking until he bumped into the other. "Oh, sorry."

"Usually you're a little more focused than that," Ryou teased. The familiar smile and warmth had returned. Yami knew that he preferred this kinder Ryou than to an angry one.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"I know," Ryou said with an amused expression on his face. Yami realized that he had just stated the obvious and silently reprimanded himself for being so thoughtless. "This is our room."

With a card key, the white haired teen opened the door and stepped aside to let Yami in first.

Stepping inside, Yami stared at the room. This room was probably bigger than his apartment. Well…former apartment now since that bastard Seto had taken it away from him. Brushing those thoughts away, he took his time admiring the room, wondering how they managed to fit a room like this on a cruise ship. But then again, the rich always had ways to do the unusual.

Turning around, Yami blinked when he saw where they would be sleeping. "This is it?" he asked, staring at the bed. It wasn't a matter of the size. No, not that at all, it was the fact that there was only one. He turned around again, if there was another tucked away somewhere else…

"It's not a problem is it?" Ryou asked, walking towards the bed.

"Uh…no, I just…didn't think we'd be sharing," Yami mumbled, trying not to blush.

"I hadn't planned on having a guest but if it's a big deal, you can take the bed."

"No, no, it's fine, we can share. It's your bed anyway." Yami wouldn't want to be a bother to Ryou after the other had done so much for him.

Ryou only smiled and walked further into the elegant room, pulling Yami with him. "Our things will be brought soon," he said, taking a seat on the bed. "Is there anything you would like to do before dinner?"

"Um…a tour would be nice," Yami said. He knew he could probably get lost on a yacht this size very easily.

"Then allow me to be your guide," the white haired teen said, giving Yami an overly formal bow.

"I wouldn't choose anyone else," Yami said, but as he said that, Seto suddenly flashed through his mind.

"Then shall we?" Ryou asked, standing up and offering his hand to Yami.

Nodding, Yami took the other's hand and walked with him out of the room into the hallway. He looked up and down and noticed that there were doors on both sides but only a few, four to be exact. Each door was engraved with a letter. Looking to the door that Ryou just closed, it was engraved with the initials 'RB'. "You have specialized room for the others too?"

"Our families are close," he said. "We grew up together."

Yami knew that they were together a lot but he didn't know that they were all childhood friends as well. He vaguely wondered if Seto was as much a bastard back then as he was now but he brushed away that question rather quickly. It was beginning to frustrate him, how much he was now thinking of the brown haired, blue eyed son of a bitch, who took pleasure in ruining his life. He tried hard to focus on what Ryou was saying and only caught the tail end when he heard Ryou mentioning something about formal wear for dinner.

"Um, sorry, what was that?" Yami asked.

"We have to dress formally for dinner," Ryou patiently repeated for the other. He had known Yami's mind wasn't focused on what he was saying at all and he had vague idea of what the other was thinking of but he said nothing about it.

"Oh…is there a reason why?" he asked, wondering if this was just because it was a luxury cruise ship and everything had to be high class.

"You'll find out when we get there," Ryou said, continuing to escort Yami around the ship, pointing out little landmarks the other could use if he ever wanted to go to any other part of the ship.

What surprised Yami the most on his guided tour was that he didn't see anyone on the way. Seeing so many students who came on the cruise, he expected to bump into some of them but he didn't. He didn't know whether it was because Ryou took him along a special route or whether it was because everyone was somewhere else. In any case, they were now headed back to their room to prepare for the evening.

Once back in the room, both Yami and Ryou went to grab their suits from where they hung, in the closet just to the right of the door. Yami stood there, suit draped across one arm, staring when he saw Ryou already taking off his shirt. It hadn't occurred to him that they would be dressing in the same room but Yami didn't mind. Setting his suit carefully aside, Yami began the task of taking off his clothes as well. The first to go was his shirt, simply pulled off and folded. He did not want to seem sloppy in front of Ryou.

Ryou had never seen Yami's body despite having gone clothes shopping with him. When the tri-colored haired teen had taken off his shirt, Ryou had the chance to look at the body underneath. The tanned skin stretched over a thin but well toned figure. Every movement Yami made caused the little bit of muscle he had to ripple, flexing and relaxing as the other got dressed. It was only when Yami had turned around and was calling his name that Ryou realized how much he was staring.

Yami had never seen Ryou zone out the way he was zoning out at the moment. He had to call the white haired teen five times before he got a response.

"Oh…yes?" He tried to keep calm. This was one of the few times that Ryou had to fight a blush coming onto his cheeks.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" There was a slight teasing tone in Yami's voice.

Ryou looked down and saw that he was still bare-chested. Clearing his throat, he quickly pulled on his dress shirt, deftly buttoning it that came with years of practice. Just as quickly, he slipped on his slacks and his jacket as well. The black, pinstriped suit complemented Ryou well and the silver tie only served to further complement him. "Now I'm dressed," he said, giving Yami a smile.

"When are we supposed to be at dinner?"

Checking his watch, Ryou said that it was close to the time that they were supposed to be there. "We should leave now."

Already a hand on the door, Yami opened it and held it open for the other. Together, they made their way to the dining. The sheer elegance of the dining room was enough to make his head spin. Chandeliers made of the finest crystal were lined in rows, giving off a soft cream colored glow that bathed the entire room.

Yami had expected to see a sea of people gathered and was surprised when he found only some of the most elite of Meio High there, all dressed formally as was requested. He then realized that he didn't know what was going on. Ryou had only told him to dress formally but not why. Speaking of the white-haired teen, Yami looked around but didn't find him.

Moving from his spot at the entrance of the dining room, he looked around for any sign of Ryou. It wasn't hard since the other had dressed in a black, pinstriped suit with a silver tie and most of the guys here wore traditional, boring black suits with black ties. Yami himself wore a black suit with a black shirt and a red tie. Ryou had said that the red tie suited him since it matched the shade of his eyes and who was he to argue?

He quickly made it through the small crowd of people with no luck finding Ryou. Just as he was about to head back to the cabin to see if Ryou had gone back for something, the lights dimmed, making it hard for Yami to see. A spotlight shone on the raised stage at the back of the room and Yami wondered what was happening. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeaker, the one voice Yami had hoped he wouldn't have to hear again on the cruise. Kaiba.

There he was, standing on the raised stage, microphone in hand with the rest of group standing around him. His eyes scanning the crowd, staring at the guests he had invited. But of course he was looking for the one…ah! There he was. Seto allowed a small smirk to grace his lips.

"_Welcome everyone. You are all lucky enough to be part of this special event: Today is my birthday."_

Yami froze where he was. He had no idea that it was Seto's birthday today of all days. At school he had heard the students talking about something going on for one of the Four Kings but to hold it on a cruise ship…and Yami was stuck having to help celebrate this bastard's birthday. But he was Ryou's guest after all and Yami convinced himself to stick around for Ryou. He could tolerate staying in the same room with Seto for a little while besides, Ryou had done so much for him that Yami felt guilty for even thinking about leaving.

He tuned in again with Seto telling everyone to enjoy themselves. Yami knew he couldn't enjoy himself while he was there with Seto but he would try. Seeing Ryou walking towards him made him feel slightly better. At least he could try and keep his temper in check while the other was there with him.

"Yami, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had to leave," Ryou said, an apologetic look filling those kind, warm eyes.

Shaking his head, Yami said, "No, it's okay." He didn't want Ryou to feel obligated to tell him where he was going. Yami wasn't going to be nosy like that.

"You didn't know it was Kaiba's birthday, did you?" Yami just stared at Ryou, wondering how the other could've guessed it. "I could tell when he announced it."

"So you were looking at me?" Yami teased a little, unable to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Who else would I be looking at."

Ryou's answer caught Yami by surprise, his mouth dropping open a bit and his eyes widening. He could feel the blush rise up to his cheeks, staining them pink. "Oh…I…" How was it that Ryou knew exactly what to say to make him speechless? Ryou was the exact opposite of Seto, who managed to piss him off the moment the blue-eyed teen opened his mouth. Maybe Seto just sucked at being a human being because he ruled at being an asshole.

"So you actually had the balls to come."

Shit. Speak of the devil himself. Yami and Ryou both turned to see the birthday boy walking towards them. Surprisingly Yami didn't see Otogi and Marik with him but it did nothing to lower his defenses. He was on guard and even took a step back when Seto stood in front of them. Even though Ryou was with him, Yami felt those blue eyes piercing through him. He glared back defiantly feeling that nothing had changed between them even if it was Seto's birthday.

"So, where's your present?"

"What present?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing.

"My birthday present," Seto answered, sounding annoyed at having to elaborate.

"Kaiba, leave him alone."

"Fuck off Bakura, I'm not talking to you."

"Hey, stop being an asshole, asshole," Yami said, stepping in front of Ryou.

"You're not allowed here if you didn't get me anything."

Yami couldn't believe how conceited Kaiba was acting. He knew the other was arrogant and selfish but this took him to new heights.

"I didn't know, fucker."

". . . Didn't know?" Seto echoed, wondering if that was even possible. The street rat had to be lying to him. Who the hell went to a birthday and didn't bring a present?

"What, did you become deaf in your old age, Kaiba?" Yami taunted, a smirk gracing his lips. It was the only way he would ever 'smile' at the other.

"You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do." Reaching out, Seto grabbed Yami's wrist and tugged him towards the double doors that led out into the hallway.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Kaiba…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up, Bakura." With a rough tug that made Yami stumble, Kaiba dragged him out into the hallway and pushed him up against the wall.

"Ow…fucker…" Yami couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu when he was pushed against the wall. This had happened at school right before Kaiba had kissed him. "What do you want?"

"Didn't I just say you owe me?"

"No, you just said 'shut the fuck up' to Ryou," Yami pointed out.

"That's not funny." Seto growled at the mention of the white haired teen. Ryou never annoyed Seto as much as he did now and it annoyed him more when Yami mentioned him.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Kaiba."

"But you have plenty of time hanging out with Bakura?"

Crimson eyes widened at Seto's sentence. Did he detect a little bit of…_jealousy?_ It couldn't be. Why would the great Kaiba Seto, one of the four rulers of the school be jealous over him spending time with Ryou? Yami was probably thinking too much and imagined the jealousy but then that lead to the question of why Yami would want Seto to be jealous?

"Why do you care?"

"Do you really have to bite every time I try to talk to you?"

"There isn't a reason for me to be nice to you, is there," Yami bit out, looking at Seto and was surprised to see something flash through the other's eyes. Was that. . . sadness? But it was so fleeting that Yami couldn't be sure.

Yami's answer wasn't totally unexpected since Seto had done things that may have crossed the line, still it didn't stop Yami's words from stinging. But Seto had to keep his composure, not let anything slip. "The fact that I allow you to continue to go to school should be enough," he said, keeping his voice even.

"I'm going back," Yami said, not having the patience to deal with Seto's threats this evening.

"No you're not. This way," Seto said, grabbing Yami's wrist again and pulling him down the hallway towards the stairs that led up to the deck.

"Hey! What the hell…" Yami didn't want to go anywhere with Seto. On this cruise ship, Seto could push him over the side and no one would be wiser and Yami most definitely did not want to end up swimming with who knew what that was in the water.

On the deck of the cruise ship, Seto pulled him past the few passengers that were hanging around the pool. Yami was away of the stares but he was more concerned about where Seto was taking him. His wrist was protesting being clamped on to so hard and trying to tug it out of Seto's iron grip only made it worse.

Finding a place that was some what secluded, Seto finally let Yami go and turned to face the shorter teen. He saw the questioning gaze that Yami gave him, saw the confusion. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

Seto stayed quiet. He wasn't so sure now if he wanted to ask the question he had prepared. Yami still hated him enough to want to kill him and asking this would probably be signing his own death warrant but Seto was used to getting whatever he wanted. He wouldn't back out now and even if Yami said no, he would find some way to force a 'yes' from the other. Yami wasn't like the rest of the students. It wasn't about the money or the status to him, it was about the person beneath all that. It had taken Seto a long time thinking of the reason why he couldn't leave the shorter teen alone but his pride wouldn't let him apologize for what he had done. He, one of the Four Kings, apologize to some one as common as Mutou Yami? It was unheard of, laughable even but seeing how much Yami liked Bakura more than Seto, there was something the white haired teen was doing right that Seto wasn't.

"Hey, Kaiba…what the hell do you want?"

Yami's voice brought Seto out of his thoughts and he looked to the other. He wasn't even sure how to begin which was something new. Seto usually had no problem talking since he just said what he wanted and didn't care about the consequences but this was slightly different.

He stared out at the water, watching the calm surface which was the exact opposite of how he was feeling. _Dammit, get a grip! It's just Mutou!_

Yami was getting impatient with the other. After asking twice about what the other wanted, he still got nothing. If Kaiba was just going to give him the silent treatment, he didn't see a reason in staying. "Fucker…" he muttered before turning and started to head back to towards the dining room. Ryou was still waiting for him.

"Be mine, Yami."

**Author's Note: ** So...how was it? I hope it was satisfactory. Please let me know!

**Read and Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** To My Enemy I've Come To Love  
**Author:** celestial-fire-angel  
**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Pairings:** Eventual Seto x Yami, Ryou x Yami, others  
**Rating:** T, for now, for language

**Author's Note:** Ah, so sorry for the long wait, everyone! I surely hope you haven't forgotten about this story. But if you have, I don't blame you. It's been a very long while since I've updated but I found new inspiration for this fic! To those who are reading, thank you so much for your continued support! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"_Be mine, Yami."_

Wait, had Yami heard right? Did Kaiba….Kaiba Seto really say that to him? He knew he was staring but at the moment he didn't particularly care that he was. He was just too damn curious about what just came from those usually sneering lips. But when Yami looked at him, there was no trace of malice, no hint of joking. He sputtered. What had brought this on? Before this, there was no hint of Kaiba actually letting him know that he felt this way. It had to be a prank. It had to be…right?

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, not in the mood to be jerked around. He had come for a good time with Ryou and instead, found out that the main reason was to celebrate this bastard's birthday and even twenty…no, ten minutes ago, he was demanding a gift.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the other's reaction but he couldn't really blame him. He hadn't given Yami a reason to trust his words, especially not with their history together. But lately, actually ever since Yami left his house, there hadn't been a day that passed without some thought of the smaller teen running through his mind. At first he dismissed it as missing have a personal attendant, as weak as that sounded. But Yami did do things diligently, even if he gave attitude. Then, as time progressed, and Seto figured out the other teen was avoiding him altogether, that only fueled the thoughts, as much as he tried to resist. He found himself thinking in the middle of the day, the way Yami's eyes clouded with anger during one of their many arguments and yet a second later, he would think about just how cute he was when he didn't have a scowl permanently planted on his face.

Wait, cute? No, he had never used that word when associating it with Yami but there it was. It popped out of his head out of the blue as he tried to describe the way the other was during their entrapment at school. It was only one time that Yami seemed to show he cared but it was significant enough for it to stick in his mind. Maybe that was the first time he truly noticed Yami, not just in a superficial way but deeper.

And yet, Seto was a stubborn bastard and hurriedly dismissed it at the time. Thinking about a street rat when he had so many others to choose from seemed so ridiculous to him, at the time. When he finally did accept it, he was reluctant to have anyone else know, especially the street rat himself. He had a reputation to think about, which was why he was so good at hiding his true thoughts. Even now, he was prepared with a classic 'Kaiba retort' which involved insulting Yami somehow, just to protect himself. Truth be told, these feelings were too sudden but deep down inside, he knew they were right, even if he couldn't explain them to anyone. Actually, he didn't have to explain himself as long as he understood. That was all that mattered.

Yami waited for an answer. This was beginning to look more and more like a joke. Like someone close to Kaiba had dared him to say those words, just for laughs, just for amusement. "Kaiba? Hey, Kaiba!!" Why was he just standing there? This was beyond amusing and he was really starting to get irritated. Well, if he wasn't going to say anything then why waste his time? "I'm out of here." Turning around, he started making his way back towards where the party was, surprised that no one had approached them though this was Seto he was supposedly talking to, but the brunette wasn't doing much talking, and probably would have someone thrown overboard if they were interrupted.

So he was staring, maybe even creepily so, but did that really warrant Yami leaving? Hold on! He was leaving?! What the…Set hadn't told him to leave nor did he give him permission to leave. Acting on impulse, his arm shot forward and grabbed the thin wrist, tugging the smaller frame back. It wasn't hard and didn't require much strength. Yami was still too damn skinny. He hated that his hand could fully enclose Yami's wrist and he was sure if he pulled any harder, he would snap the twig-like arm.

Whatever Yami had expected Seto to do, this hadn't been it. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself fall backwards and braced for impact at hitting the deck but instead, he felt something softer, something that felt like fabric. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw that he had landed against Seto's chest. That hadn't been expected but then something even more unexpected happened. Seto's face was close to his and he felt the other's lips descend upon his own. Instantly, images of what had happened at school, when Seto did this, came flooding back to him and his body tensed, readying to push him away. But there was something about this time that was different. Seto's lips weren't forceful, in fact, they were…gentle. And it wasn't lasting. Yami felt his heart beat twice before the taller teen pulled back and when he did, Yami didn't see any mocking expression, any kind of superiority.

"Be mine," Seto repeated, murmuring it now that Yami was close enough.

Yami's body was frozen, his mind blank as he tried to process what just happened. Before he could say anything, his instincts took over and he pulled away, stumbling back a few steps. "This isn't funny!" His eyes were blazing as they stared at the brunette. "I'm not taking any of your bullshit." This time, when he turned, he ran. Sprinting across the deck, he narrowly missed some of the other guests who were lounging nearby. Against his will, he glanced back to see Seto, shocked to see the expression on his face. Was that…dejection?

He was about to come up with a reply to Yami's outburst but nothing seemed to come to mind. He could only watch forlornly as the shorter teen ran back across the deck, presumably to Bakura's side. He didn't understand what the hell he was doing wrong. He tried to be more like Bakura, talking to him as an equal, tried not to be condescending and it didn't work. Damn it! He would have to talk to Bakura…find out what the hell he was doing that was appealing so much to the street ra- wait, to Yami.

He supposed that the first step towards winning favor with Yami would actually be to call him by his name instead of these nicknames. That was a shame since he thought the nicknames fit Yami. Ah well, it was a small sacrifice if he could have the other to himself.

"Yo, Kaiba, why're you hiding back here?" Damn, it was Otogi. And that meant…

"He's back there?" …Marik wasn't far behind.

"What's the birthday boy doing, hiding from his adoring public?"

Running a hand through his hair, Seto stepped out towards the two other members of his group. "I am doing nothing of the sort," he said. "I just wanted a breath of fresh air." He wasn't about to let Marik and Otogi know what he was planning. They would never understand what he was thinking, at least not about someone like Yami. So for now, it was best to keep them in the dark. At least that's what he thought.

"Well come on, people are waiting for you," Otogi said. "Let's get this party started."

_**/Time Skip/**_

By the time the cruise ended and they were headed back to school, Seto had taken the time to pull Bakura aside. He was going to learn why Yami had taken such a liking to the white-haired teen. So as he waited at his home, he ran through the various times he had run into Yami and then thought about what he had done. He hadn't stuck around enough to see what Bakura was doing and so he would have to ask, as much as he hated being wrong, this was something he was willing to work on.

Then he had to think about just what about Yami attracted him. From the beginning he could say that it had just been the fact that no one had ever treated Seto the same way Yami did. There was no fear, there was no sucking up and kissing ass. He hadn't been afraid to get into Seto's face, even when threatened and even Seto had to admire that, even just a little. If their roles had been switched, Seto was at least slightly sure that he would scared. At least scared enough to back off but not Yami, no, not him.

"Young Master," the butler interrupted, tearing Seto away from his thoughts. "Young Master Bakura has arrived."

Making a careless gesture, the butler bowed and went to bring Ryou to where Seto was lounging, in the garden, under a gazebo, staring off into space for most of the day, lost in his own thoughts.

"You called?"

So far was Seto lost in his thoughts that even Ryou's soft voice manage to startled him. He hadn't heard the footsteps at all but all that mattered was that he was here. "Sit," he said, motioning for Bakura to take a seat across from him.

"What couldn't you say over the phone?" As always, Ryou didn't beat around the bush. Seto liked that. There really was no need to skirt around issues. Less nonsense meant more productivity, as his father always said.

"Tell me your secret," Seto said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table that separated the two. "What makes the st-err…Yami like you so much?"

Whatever he had been expecting, Ryou hadn't expected this to come from his childhood friend. What was it that made Yami like him? He couldn't really put that into words could it? At least without offending Seto maybe he couldn't. Thinking about it, he chose his words very carefully. "He…You're too rough on him," he said, thinking as he spoke about how he would word the next sentence. "You treat him…like he's beneath you."

"He is beneath me," Seto pointed out. Yami certainly wasn't on equal footing. If he was, what the hell was he doing living in a dump like the one he had been living in? It wasn't even in the good neighborhoods or at least what Seto perceived to be the 'good' neighborhoods, meaning opulent ones.

"Financially, yes, but otherwise, he isn't," Ryou said, knowing about Yami's hardships.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a peer, Seto, all the students at the school are," he said. "They aren't your servants, they aren't your lackeys. He surely isn't. He's tried to let you know."

Seto made a frustrated sigh, he didn't call Ryou here to berate him for his treatment. "I want to know what I can do so he'll…" What would be the correct word? So he'll 'like' him?

"At least talk to you before calling you names?" Ryou asked, a slight smile playing across his face. Seto would never admit to anything like that so he just helped him along.

Sputtering, Seto glared at Ryou but he knew he was right. That was what he wanted, to be a human being in Yami's eyes. Who knows, maybe they could have a good conversation…but not while the shorter teen was calling him names every other sentence. No, scratch that…actually it was more like every sentence ended with 'asshole' or 'bastard' or something of that nature.

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"There really isn't any secret," Ryou said, looking at Seto earnestly to show him that he wasn't lying.

"Then why the hell does that bastard always give me the evil eye and look at me like I'm the dirt bag?"

"…The way you treat him, you _are_ the dirt bag."

"Fuck you!"

"It's the truth."

"It is not. Ignoring that…give me some tips."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. Was Seto serious? He never asked for tips, never really asked for opinions either. He just did whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences. And now, here he was, asking for advice. "Alright…you could start off by smiling." He knew that Seto did not smile.

"I don't smile." Told you. Seto's only smile came in the form of a smirk. There generally was no smiling other than that.

"You'll look nicer if you do," Ryou said. After all, facial expressions were very important in conveying feelings. "Smile."

Seto twitched at the prospect of showing any happiness outside of asserting his authority over others. The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to force his lips in the general shape of a smile. After straining and fighting to control those muscles, the result ended up looking like a cross between a snarl and a wince, which was completely opposite of what they were trying to achieve.

Ryou couldn't do anything but laugh at the attempt. That only earned him a glare, and a 'fuck you' from his friend, which, given his expression, made him laugh even harder. His sides shook and he struggled to regain his breath. After a few moments, he calmed down enough to speak. "I think…you need more practice."

"…This is stupid. I'm not smiling!" Seto knew he had the right idea in not smiling. He didn't need other people to know that he was happy. It only mattered that he knew he was happy.

"So why is it that you've had a sudden change of heart?"

"What?"

"Why are you trying to get Yami to like you?"

Damn it. Damn you, Bakura, Seto thought, taking care to make sure his bored expression slipped flawlessly into place. "A change of pace," he answered.

That couldn't be it. Just a change of pace? Ryou didn't buy it at all. There had to be another reason, a deeper reason. Kaiba Seto didn't just go around asking for advice on a daily basis and for him to ask for advice on a person, Mutou Yami in particular, given their history, was just extraordinary. "Try again," he said.

"What's it to you?" Seto now wished he hadn't asked Bakura but if he didn't, he wouldn't know how to approach the little bast-wait, Yami.

"Why do you care what he thinks of you?"

"Why are you so caring about him?" This was something Seto had wanted to know for a while. What drew one of his best friends towards one of his enemies? Normally Ryou was aloof, even within their group, preferring to do things by himself, only tagging along as part of the act. He would be cooped up in the auditorium with his violin or with the grand piano, practicing music. Or, he would be shut in their private library with a book. He hardly ever interacted with anyone and yet with Yami, he had whisked him away to his home, brought him on the cruise, and was taking care of him.

"There's something about him," Ryou answered truthfully. There was something special about Yami that attracted Ryou to him. Plain and simple.

"Stop being so selfish! You know you can't substitute him for anyone, Ryou. Especially not _him._"

**Author's Note: **So how was it?? I haven't written in a while so please bear with me. Let me know how I did!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
